


Something is bothering Stiles (and Derek)

by LandingStrutts



Category: Blade Runner (1982), Fringe, Odd Future, Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Androids, Blimps & Dirigibles, Childhood Friends, Difficult Decisions, Escape Pod, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Heavy Angst, Holodecks/Holosuites, Jealous Stiles, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Protective Scott, RMS Titanic, Space Stations, Suspended Animation, To Be Continued, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandingStrutts/pseuds/LandingStrutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We join a race against time where Sterek counters AI droids, holo-suites, floating cities, flying hover cars, gigantic 1940 blimps, orbiting secret space stations as well as a quick trip to the sinking Titanic to finally find the answers that Peter knew all along. Join the Sterek adventure</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Humble First meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [devilscut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilscut/gifts).



> Set in an alternate distant dystopian future where humans coexist with werewolves and android are common and the major mode of transportation is a shuttle, hover car or huge Hindenburg-type blimps. Starting in NYC then a trip to Beacon Hills and Metropolis Clairton and finally escaping to a research space station, Derek races to stop Stiles from leaving him forever.  
> Took some tidbits from another story I wrote. This being my second attempt at a story with a limited word count. (no more than 50K)  
> ** There are some crude, very graphic descriptions of "stuff" SO, you have been warned. Not open to "Odd Sterek", don't read. Sterek nonetheless.  
> (Thanks to those who offer comments, good or bad. I take it all for what it is worth.)  
> A very special thanks to Devilscut who hears my questions and offers encouragement and wisdom anytime I ask. ;-)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE TO APOLOGIZE TO EVERYONE. STARTING HERE. I HAVE BEEN CONTACTED ABOUT INCONSISTENCIES IN MY STORY AND I AM IN THE MIDST OF TRYING TO CLEAR THINGS UP AND CORRECT THEM. THESE ARE INVARIABLY CHANGING THE STORY JUST A BIT. SORRY DUDE AND DUDETTES. BARE WITH ME, I AM JUST A NOVICE. GOOD THING IS THE STORY ISN'T CHANGING SIGNIFICANTLY.

Filtered colors come streaming into view as an abstract image comes into focus with the help of the light that's beaming through the huge Art Deco windows of his top floor penthouse apartment. The stained glassed windows with solar paneled technology are a fine addition to the new look of his living space. He rolls around his thin Cuban cigar across his lips and is enjoying the aroma while taking in the light display which is creating a myriad of colors and shapes by his new penthouse portals to the outside world. Stiles, his adopted son, will appreciate the addition to their home. He turns away and starts to busy himself when his best friend Vera comes in to remind him that Stiles eighteenth birthday was in a few days so they had to purchase something extraordinary and unique for the young man. They both know Stiles doesn't like surprise parties so Peter and Vera decided to keep the festivities to a minimum. Just the four of them. You might count three, but there is a fourth party arriving soon. Peter and Vera seem happy with the appearance of the penthouse home that Stiles has not seen now in almost 4 months. 

Stiles left early in August to start his sophomore year in college. Tomorrow, they will be celebrating his eighteenth birthday. Peter and Vera both have some concerns and they have discussed this over at length and Vera knew all along what the situation was being cause by. She just wanted to give Peter the chance to 'get his shit together' and tell her in a conversation. Before he left, over the summer they had noticed a change in Stiles. Peter knows precisely what is bothering him but he's not sure how to bring this sensitive subject up. Vera suggested maybe Peter get some reading material on what to potentially expect with the new adults of Stiles' generation, but Peter decides against it. Vera even offers to sit down with Stiles and break the news to him the best way she knew how, by being honest and answering all the questions that he might potentially have. Because, she without a doubt, actually KNEW all the answers to the questions he might have. Peter said he would think about it but he had been subtly mentioning to her that he would think it would be a great idea if they both spoke with him and that she did the speaking. Peter present for support and hopefully to fill in any gaps in the discussion.

Stiles and his adoptive father Peter have written letters, shot emails back and forth and even had weekly phone calls where Stiles spoke to both him and Vera. They both noticed the lack of investment in a simple conversation so much so that there was almost no conversation on Stiles' part. It's like trying to pull a tooth out of a rabid werewolf when they were trying to get him to speak. It just wasn't happening. At times they got light conversation and off the wall topics of discussions but mostly it was dead empty silence on the other end of the Vidcom. Not having something to say or jabber about is extremely un-Stiles-like. Peter feels Stiles starting to slip away from him so that is why this weekend is occurring. Losing Stiles to something that is correctable is unacceptable and he'll do anything in his power to prevent that from happening.

Now, how Peter became "Uncle Peter" and Stiles' adoptive parent is interesting to say the least. Many years ago, Peter's best friend was Claudia (Stiles' mother). Their friendship began with a coffee shop collision while both of them attended the University of Pittsburgh. She was a junior and a year ahead of him. It was never anything more than a deep platonic relationship. Even though she was human, she was unlike no other person he'd ever met. She was secretly part of the supernatural community so she already known about werewolves and this made it incredibly difficult for her to find anyone to date. Peter knew someone who would be perfect for hear as a partner, John Stilinski.

John was the Sheriff for Beacon county, Pennsylvania back home where Peter had grown up. Peter met John when he was hired by his sister Talia, when she offered him, and he accepted, the job of patrolling the Hale territory. Talia wanted him patrolling at least every other day and every day when the Hale family went on vacations. john needed to know about the existence of werewolves, so Peter stepped up and was the one to educate him all about the supernatural. John has lived in Beacon Hills all his life and he wasn't oblivious. To Peter's disappointment, John already knew about werewolves as well as other supernatural beings that existed. 

When Peter thinks back fondly of his friend John, he had 'a thing' for him also. He swore to Claudia that if she didn't give him the time of day, he might ask John out and see what he says. John was an exceptional man and he treated Claudia as though she was God's gift because, he actually thought she was. After introducing them, Claudia became very involved with John and fell in love quite easily. It wasn't long after that when wedding bells were heard throughout all of Beacon Hills.

One day just before his college graduation, Peter noticed an odd if not funky smell slowly getting stronger on Claudia. Being Peter, he never pursued asking her about it since he was so wrapped up in his studies and Claudie was enjoying being married to John while both were busy raising a now 6 month old Stiles. His flippant decision not ask her about the smell when his wolf was nudging him to do so, has been the source of tremendous amount of guilt for him. It's the type of guilt which will remain with him throughout the rest of his life. Finally after graduation, he finally asked her and she promptly went to see her private healthcare provider with him in tow. 

To their dismay, there was something wrong. Claudia and Peter kept her illness to themselves for years before eventually telling John. Peter begged her to include John, her husband in the knowledge of her illness but she would just say that "Stop it Pete, NOW. I have my reasons for not telling my husband." He was eventually told that she wanted to enjoy as much of life with her son and husband before having to deal with the insidiousness of her illness. It eventually would wreak havoc with her memory, her personality and her ability to personally relate to others. These thoughts scared the living shit out of her as she dreaded the day when these symptoms would begin to interfere with the three men who made up her world; infant Stiles, husband John and Peter. 

Claudia had made sure from the get go that how she was raised would be imprinted on her family to the best of her ability. They were one of those touchy-feely families. She made sure that all of them knew how much she loved and cared for them and taught her son and her husband to display and acknowledge their own love towards each other. The family in all easily knew what consisted of a physical display of love. It started and ended with warm pats on the back, long strong breath-stealing hugs, affectionate kisses to the forehead and personal invasion of space with someone you loved. She always insisted on a hug-n-kiss before going to bed. Peter was always impressed with Claudia and how she went about making her families do special things. This way of life that Stiles had grown up with was so... what is the word... "Lycanous", "werewolf-like"? 

For business purposes and business purposes alone, Peter had decided to leave two years after Stiles was born and moved to New York City since his career was taking off. Claudia was doing well and had no signs or symptoms of her illness plus she had a great support system. She had her husband, son and coworkers and he didn't feel bad when he decided to make the move. She never begrudged him for leaving. Her medical secret would remain between the two of them until it couldn't be kept any longer. He was elated that Claudia had a family and they both remained very close.

As for her illness, it progressed to an almost snails pace. She didn't really start to display any significant symptoms until Stiles was the age of seven. There was only so much her own supernatural powers could do to help prolong her life. When the symptoms started, it didn't take long for the illness to take over her being as the atrophying cells of her brain started to shrivel up like grapes left outside in blistering heat over the course of a month. The last 4 months of her life were a living hell that Stiles and John had to live through but which Peter tried to provide support also. 

The fronto-temporal dementia took her life when Stiles was only 8 years old. This wasn't only a personal tragedy for the remaining Stilinskis but Peter was devastated by the loss of his best friend. During the remainder of his life, John never remarried because the intense heartbreak over the loss of Claudia remained and his sole purpose was to try and raise his son the best he knew how and to hopefully make his deceased loving wife proud of his efforts. He never did fully recovered from her loss and remained single and didn't even entertain the idea of even looking at another love interest throughout the rest of his life. 

Peter can remember how elated John was one day when he told him that his nephew and Stiles had finally met for the first time. Since Peter made an active decision to help John after Claudia's death, his nephew Derek liked the smell that Peter had on him whenever he would go to visit his sister Talia. Peter knew from the tiny spike of sexual interest that Derek had to be smelling Stiles. Derek made a point of nagging Peter for the umpteenth time to take him with him until his sister Talia pulled him aside. She excused herself along with Peter from the living room and entered into the reading den where there were sound proof wall and she gently closed the doors. That is where being gentle stopped. She grabbed Peter by the arms and begged, "For God's sake Peter, will you please take Derek over to the Stiliniskis one of these days. Derek is running around the house like a lost pup after you have come over to stay here after visiting the Stilinski residence. Don't even act like you don't know what the hell is going on with my son. I happen to remember quite vividly a similar response by you whenever you first met Sam when you went to your first wrestling match in high school. Someone in that house you go visit is Derek's mate. As luck would have it and if the past is any inkling of what the reality of this situation is, it is his TRUE SOULMATE. You have to do something to help me. He is driving me absolutely crazy. Please, one of these times that you go to visit, take him with you just so he and the young Stilinski boy can meet each other. Derek is shifting quite frequently and is constantly out in the preserve running when he is not in school and on the weekends. He keeps searching for that scent and him not finding it is starting to affect his mood. 

Trust me, I know the crazy ass shit you went through when you finally realized after a couple wrestling matches that the scent that was affecting you was Sam. Peter you were like an uncontrollable horny hamster. I am your sister and I may not have said anything at the time but trust me, the entire house knew that you were incessantly masturbating because you would not get up the nerve to introduce yourself to Sam. And dear brother, if you remember, that is when I intervened and introduced the two of you after a wrestling match one day. Mom and dad didn't make me do chores for six months because they didn't have to deal with our adolescent urges in the house anymore. So, please, just do this for me. Introduce the two of them." She blinked her eye lashes very fast and gave puppy dog eyes as she looked up at her brother. 

Peter smiled at his sister and agreed that he would do it in the very near future but the very near future was taking over on it's own terms. It fulminated every so quickly when the entire family could not find Derek over the weekend. He wasn't seen after school on Friday and he still hadn't come back home by Sunday afternoon. Hunters, that is what they were worried about as well as that faction of CERN anti werewolf fanatics. 

If Peter remembers correctly, this particular day was only 5 months after Claudia's death and Stiles had not spoken a word or even made a peep to anyone. He paid complete attention to his father but he hardly ever spoke to him. John had just become Sheriff when he was routinely patrolling the Hale property. He came across Peter's 11 year old nephew, Derek, in the preserve who wasn't so much hurt but scared. Derek had been able to remain hidden from a lone CERN mercenary hunter. Derek was filthy and had dried blood on his arms. He had immediately ran into the Sheriff and oddly sniffed his clothing. John thought he recognized the young boy especially when he resembled Peter a bit and the bruises and cuts he had were already healed. John decided to take him back to the Stilinski residence. 

When he walked through the front door, he introduced his son to the young disheveled man. All Stiles could do was stare at the ripped, torn clothes and the mix of blood and dirt that remained on Derek's skin. and all Derek did was stand by the doorway while sticking his nose up in the air and incessantly sniffing his surroundings. Before John decided to make any phone calls, he watched them from the kitchen door after he excused himself and told Derek he would get him a glass of water to drink and be right back. 

After watching for awhile, all he could secretly do behind the kitchen door is feel his heart swell and his mood elate. He had reasons for being elated. This was the day that Stiles despondency was crushed and it was ALL because of the young man standing in the foyer, Derek. John was so stunned to hear his son's voice that it brought to tears because his son,... his son was talking again. Peter remembers how John described that there was something special between Stiles and Derek and how it was an awfully beautiful thing to witness.

(Flashback)

Stiles was sitting on the couch staring at the television set when his father came in towing Derek in behind him. John introduced them, "Stile, this is Derek. Derek, this is my son Stiles." John looked at the two of them and neither of them said anything at first. "Hey Derek, I am going to go into the kitchen and try and contact your parents or maybe your Uncle Peter, Okay? Can you just hang out here with Stiles while I do that. If you want something to drink or eat, just ask Stiles and he will get you whatever you need." John walked into the kitchen leaving the two boys alone. Before John had time to pick up the phone to begin calling, he heard it. Stiles voice.

(Stiles) "Hey."

(Derek) "Hey." and there is silence for about a minute... 

Stiles gets up from the couch where he was watching Ren and Stimpy reruns and walked over to where Derek lingered by the front door where you took your shoes off. Derek was holding back from crying but tears welled up and ran down his cheeks. He had never experienced being hunted before and it was overwhelming for him at the moment. Stiles said nothing about the tears and acted like they weren't even there.

"So, what happened to you?"  


"Nothing."  


"Oh really? Yeah, It looks like nothing." waving his hands over the disheveled Derek.  


A perturbed Derek spoke up, "Okay, I got lost in the woods." Stiles could see through that lie immediately but he didn't say anything.  


"Well, sorry you got hurt.", Stiles had to clear his throat a bit because of weeks of not using his voice and continued, "What's your name again?"  


"Derek..." He offered little information for Stiles to work with. If words weren't working, then he would do what came naturally to him, express himself by his actions. 

He reached out and petted down Derek's hair that was sticking up but... Derek started to jerk away but then instinctively relaxed and permitted Stiles to pet him because the young boy's touch set Derek at ease. He strangely felt safe and protected. Within seconds, he was leaning into Stiles' warm hand and making a purring noise. Stiles giggled to himself quietly. Of course Derek heard but he didn't mind. Stiles took his hand away and he swears he heard a soft whimper come from Derek.  


Stiles was blushing. So, he looked around the house not knowing what to really say so he blurted out, "Well, do you want to come upstairs with me so we can get you cleaned up?" Derek was hesitant but eventually silently nodded. Stiles softly but firmly grabbed Derek's hand. Still a bit frightened, Derek squirmed his hand out of Stiles grasp stepping back.

John witnessed this and wasn't sure what Derek might do. He thought Stiles might be upset but then, as Stiles always does, he surprised him. Stiles took a step back and both boys gawked each other for about 3 minutes straight. This was interesting to John because he had never seen Stiles stay still longer than 30 seconds. The two boys tilted their heads as they tried to figure the other one out.  


Stiles looked at him confused but he knew deep down, Derek was still freaking out. As for Derek, he wasn't use to physical affection from anyone else but his immediate family. The affection he was getting from Stiles felt, ... different but good just the same. On top of everything else that happened that day, this just confused Derek. Derek felt warm all over and his skin tingled where Stiles touched him. His heart rate was rapid and he felt skipping heartbeats causing his chest to swell. His throat became tight and his breathing would catch if he looked at Stiles too long. He couldn't explain why Stiles was affecting him this way. 

With a strong sniff and huff out, Derek stepped into Stiles' personal space. Stiles didn't mind. John almost went into the living room because he doesn't want these two kids fighting, that's all any of them need right now. John stopped and continued to watch from the doorway. Derek offered a huge bunny-tooth smile and Stiles smiled back. Then Derek spoke first this time.  


"Uhm, ... Hey again." this time his voice was warm and affectionate but still a little sad.  


"Hey, Derek." Stiles smile grew wider than John had ever seen before.  


Stiles offered his hand (palm up) to Derek. He grabbed it and literally fell into Stiles body and rested his head in the crook of Stiles neck. Despite the 3 year age difference, Stiles wasn't much shorter than Derek. Derek swung his arms around for a full body hug. Stiles responded in kind by hugging Derek back. Stiles was physically showing Derek that he didn't mean any harm to him and that he cared for him. 

Stiles leaned his head onto the side of Derek's and simply said. "It's going to be okay. You're a strong werewolf. You're safe now; I'm here for you." John heard some small whimpering coming from Derek as he noticed Stiles slowly rocking the two of them back and forth. 

Stiles tried to put him even more at ease, "You know, you and I should become best friends."

Derek looked up in shock with tearful piercing blue-green eyes, "Huh?" 

"Friends, ... I said we could ..." Derek quickly interrupted Stiles.

"No, not that.", Derek wiped his eyes with the cuff of his shirt, "So, what? You know about...?" as the question lingered. 

"Don't be stupid, of course I do. It's no big deal. You are Peter's nephew.", they both stepped back from the hug. Derek looked at him in disbelief not knowing exactly if Stiles and he were actually talking about the same thing. He began to open his mouth to try and clarify because he doesn't want to bring up a subject like werewolves to someone he just met unless he is absolutely sure he can discuss it. Clarification of the subject never came because as he looked back to Stiles, he seemed a little embarrassed but then he pointed over his left shoulder, "So, if you are so inclined Derek, we can our way upstairs to my room. I have some clothes you can change into." Stiles gets the oddest jolt of excitement as he remembers something, "Oh, I have this orange and blue T-shirt that's too big for me. It should fit you. I'll get you a wash rag and towel so you can get cleaned up before your parents or your uncle come to get you. I'm sure my dad's already called them."

Derek's eyes remained blue for almost a full minute while he stared at Stiles. Derek didn't realize his eyes were glaring as they were but Stiles picked up on it and mentioned nothing. Stiles knew Derek's secret but Derek wasn't really sure if Stiles knew his secret. It all became confusing and the seemingly easiest thing for him to do was to take Stiles hand and head toward the steps. Stiles did not reject the offer of his hand and began intensely blushing when he abruptly stopped and gently grabbed Derek's shoulders. Not out of characteristic for Stiles but a shock to Derek, he kissed him on the cheek for no apparent reason. Derek was smiling now and the shed tears were a distant memory. Affection bloomed across Derek's face and was evident in how his body reacted to Stiles.

John quietly watched his son interact with Derek. Stiles had become Stiles again, "After you get cleaned up, if you want, we can watch one of the Star Wars movies. Whichever one you want to see, I gottem all. My favorite is Star Wars the Force Awakens. It is sweeeet!" As Derek is quietly nodding, Stiles figures he better ask because, you know... not everyone has seen the movies. "Oh, I meant to ask, have you seen them already?"

Derek turned to stone with eyes the size of antigrav basket balls and gave Stiles an 'I-can't-believe-you-even-asked-me-that'-look and said. "Are you serious? Of course I have. That's crazy. Who on this planet hasn't seen Star Wars?"

Stiles let out an 'OMG-I-Know'-gasp at Derek, "Oh thank gosh. I knew you were normal. Just, don't even get me started. My best friend Isaac? He's never seen a single movie." 

"Are you, (now leaning forward whispering directly into Stiles face), fucking serious? He hasn't seen any of them? You got to be joking. Is there like, something wrong with him?", Derek quirks his right eyebrow when he sees Stiles laughing at what he said. He wants to make Stiles laugh more because the scent he has been in love with for months is coming directly from Stiles and he wants to just drown in it. "So this Isaac character that is your so called friend, what planet is he from?", Derek grips Stiles' hand tighter but ever so affectionately, and moves impossibly even closer to him. Stiles grabs his muscular forearm and tugs encouraging Derek's move.

"Wow, that's the question for all questions. I'll ask Isaac when I see him next time." (they both laugh). "That won't be for awhile because Isaac left for the whole summer so he could stay at his Aunt's home in Nebraska." Stiles winks at Derek, "So you know what that means?", Stiles thinks nothing of it when he leans into Derek and purposely whispers in his ear while his lip (accidentally) brushes up against the lobe and cuff of Derek's ear. "That means you have to be my best friend. Do you think you are up for the challenge?"

Trying ever so hard to hide his ever growing boner and mask the goosebumps coursing over all of his skin, he simply responds, "Cool, I never had a best friend and I am definitely up for the challenge." 

Trying to think of a way not to jump onto an eight year old and have his way with him, Derek decides to make frown and make a face of disgust, "I'm usually stuck with my creepy sisters. They do nothing but tease me constantly. It's like some game of torture for them.", He grunts then flips his frown upside down, "You know, my family house is smack in the middle of this huge preserve. We have tons and tons of acreage and our property even has a couple of lakes. We should go skinny dipping sometime." Oh fuck, did he just suggest skinny dipping with Stiles? But Stiles doesn't even think a thing about it, "oh my god, I have always wanted to do that. Do you have one of the tire-swings hanging over the water so we can jump in the deep areas? 

Their voices became so distant that John only hears the occasional eruption of loud laughter that would escape from Stiles. That noise was music to his ears. From their very first meeting, John knew there was something special between these two boys. Even at a very early age, John and Claudia would discuss what they would do if they ever found out that Stiles was gay. It actually wasn't even a topic of discussion really because the love and joy that Stiles brought to the both of them could and would never be challenged. They would love him like no other parents could and love him no matter what the circumstances. As John smiled to himself at his memories, while he continued to watch them, if he didn't know better, he'd swear that the looks they gave each other were identical to the looks that he and Claudia would share.

(End flashback)

So, the story continues with how Stiles became Peter's adopted son. Stiles and Derek continued to become the best of friends growing up. When Peter moved to New York, he started up his own private medical technology company. He devised a blood test to check and see if a human would be able to take a werewolf bite and survive. This was extremely valuable for all werewolf packs and it would hopefully prevent any future deaths if a human wasn't compatible with having "the bite". His small company became a huge corporation within 2 years and when he developed the quick-stick Den-Mark test, wealthy was not an adequate word to describe how well off Peter had become. He had a special bond with Stiles after he became friends with Derek because he was seen over at the Hale residence on many occasions. He felt the need to always try and help the Stilinski's financially but they wouldn't think of it. 

As for Stiles, when he was 12 years old, the unspeakable happened. John was killed. Peter knew that John was quick-stick Den-Mark test positive and would be able to take the bite if it was ever offered to him. But, time was not on their side. Even "the bite", with the nature of John's injuries, wouldn't be able to save his life. The location and severity of the single gunshot made getting "the bite" not even a viable option. John was dead within less than a minute. To make his fate worse than could be imagined, John wasn't even on duty and it was a bizarre accident from a stray bullet from a CERN hunter fanatic trying to kill a random known local werewolf.

Stiles had lost two parents before he was a teenager. When the sheriff died, Peter was surprised to find out that there were no Stilinski's left. Peter became Stiles legal guardian so he moved him from Beacon Hills up to where he was living, in New York city. Stiles and Derek protested as did his sister Talia. But he thought that after all the crap that Stiles had dealt with in Beacon Hills, maybe a change of atmosphere would be best for him. Peter has been taking care of him since then and has absolutely no regrets. Stiles and Derek got to see each other during holidays and kept in contact via Vidcom and Holo-texting. 

Stiles may be human but Peter loved him as if he were his own son. At the age of almost thirteen years old, he was officially and legally adopted. He actually changed his last name to "Stiliniski-Hale".

Stiles was an impressionable and intelligent young man. But, back then, it was a daunting challenge to get their new interpersonal roles identified. Stiles and Peter has some learning to do if this adoption was going to work out. Peter remembers arguing with Vera, his android personal assistant, just a few days after John's death. They had been out partying when Peter got his dates mixed up and dragged Vera home with him so they both could meet Stiles upon his arrival. It seemed so long ago and Peter was a nervous mess. 

(Flashback) 

"Vera, what in the world am I going to do with a boy who is about to be a teenager? I don't know anything about parenting. What in the hell were Claudia and John thinking? He'd be better off at an animal shelter than living with me.", he gasps while looking at Vera, "Are you even listening to me? Do you think you could please for one second, take that glass of liquor away from your lips and pay attention to what I am saying." (Why in the fuck did he program Vera to be able to drink and actually have her neural network affected by alcohol only to make her actually get intoxicated) 

"Uhm? Yesss." he hears her mumbling through bubbles in her martini glass. Peter snaps his finger, calls out "Sober up Vera." and now she is sitting up straight in all her perfectness acting normal and lighting a cigarette while peering at Peter now. She has this staunch slightly aggravated look to her face but she is paying complete attention to Peter. 

"Thank you!!, Now, you know I can barely take care of myself let alone a boy who is soon to become a teenager. I have barely seen Stiles over the past few years. Oh my God, what's he going to think about his Uncle Peter? Vera!! He's due here any minute, what the fuck am I going to do? VERA !!".  


Just then, the butler Mister Okee is standing in the hallway offering up a small cough to get Peter's attention. "Ah, Mister Pete? Visitor we have.", He swings his arms to the side bringing into view a frightened boy from around his back and he presents him. Beside him stood the cutest twelve year old boy who looked grief stricken, sad and lost. Stiles looked all around the penthouse taking in his surroundings and Peter could tell by the look of amazement that he hadn't been anywhere quite like his posh penthouse. Stiles was tall and lanky. He must be going through that awkward growth-spurt stage just before puberty. (See, he did know SOMETHING about children!!)  


Peter was taken back because he hadn't seen Stiles in almost three years, and now he looks so different. Peter couldn't help but stare at Claudia and John's boy who was in Khaki shorts and an oversized flannel shirt while sporting a short buzz haircut. Peter does remember those large amber-gold eyes and moles that speckled over Stiles' pale skin. For a brief second, Peter saw Claudia looking back at him. The resemblance was so striking that he dropped his martini glass.  


Vera shot up and hiccuped, "Oh Peter,... what a waste of fine liquor. You dropped that martini and killed it,... the poor thing. You should be ... [hiccup] ashamed of yourself. Murderer." that is all she got out before passing out onto her mink coat on the feather-stuffed cushions of the huge couch. Peter had barely heard her yammering."Oh Vera, shut up. I'll deal with you later."  


Stiles focused on where the martini glass dropped and Peter looked apprehensively at him. Their eyes locked; they recognized each other. Something special was unknowingly communicated between the two of them. Something that was definitely felt deep inside his chest and caused a swelling that made it difficult to take a deep breath in. Peter felt an emotional connection him, he saw his best friend's son, Stiles.  


The gaping lasted about fifteen seconds when Stiles squinted his eyes and gave Peter the most heart warming smile he'd ever seen in his entire life. He couldn't help it as tears surfaced and threatened to fall. At that point, it was all over. All his insecurities and worries just floated away and were of no concern to him. He was going to do right by this young man. He moved toward Stiles and away from the broken glass then he quickly dropped and knelt in his Armani suit and hoped Stiles was feeling the same connection. Stiles ran across the room and flew into his warm arms and gave him the tightest most warm and true hug he had felt in a very long time.  


"Uncle Peter. I missed you." Those simple words made Peter's heart melt like a candle being lit with a blow torch. The tears came as he hugged him tightly .  


(End Flashback) (presently) 

Currently, they live on the top floor of the fourth tallest building in New York City. Drawn back from his memories, Peter dried his eyes and walked over to the huge windows leading out to the spacious patio of the penthouse. The green vibrant garden on the patio was in it's splendor but there were grey clouds looming in the evening sky. It had just rained and the sky was a bright, crisp yellow that made everything in view glow and look spectacular. It was dusk and the buildings were starting to blink their light display. They hung low throughout the city and patches of fog littered the cityscape.

It was getting late. He looked around the skies and noticed that air traffic was getting worse. One large Cruise Airship (Blimp) just left for an overseas flight and all the fan fair and fireworks for it's departure had subsided. Another smaller blimp had swooned in and was actually docking at the Chrysler building but there where still 3 other blimps in a holding pattern waiting for notice that docking is clear. Stiles was on the last Blimp that docked and he should be arriving within the next 20 minutes. Peter was accompanied by Vera and the looked in wonderment at those airships. He hopes maybe he can take Stiles for a cruise sometime in the near future. 

Peter knows that Stiles and Derek have remained in contact with each other but from a werewolf standpoint, it was easy to see that both of them were miserable and he should have had them meet awhile back to become reacquainted but, Peter was too busy. Now he has two teenagers going through, issues of their own, and maybe both of them just need a friend.

Peter watched Stiles develop into a bright and handsome young man. Stiles has been living in Chicago for the past several months as part of a scholastic advancement project at college. This was something they both knew would broaden his horizons and to take his mind off the every increasing internal pressures he was dealing with, Stiles jumped at the opportunity. Claudia and John had talked many times in front of Peter about the types of education they wanted their child exposed to and Peter's intentions where to provide him with the best education that he could get. "Knowledge is Power!!" Claudia would say. 

When Stiles became his, he was given everything the world had to offer and that his Uncle Peter could provided. Expense was never an issue when it came to Stiles, or Derek for that matter. He never did ask for much. He was humble in that way. Material items were of little concern to him. That seemed to bother Peter a bit. [this was probably the only way in which the two were completely different]. Stiles was always grateful and appreciative of any and all gifts he received. He would sincerely say,"You really didn't have to get me anything, I'm happy with what I have. You are the most important person to me."

As for Peter, he appreciated the finer things in life. What was the sense in having money if you didn't spend it. The Hale family never was considered wealthy until Peter went to college. The land they owned in the preserve was extremely rich in resources. Like fossil fuels that were many hundreds of feet directly underneath the Preserve. These particular fuels were important for the Blimp corporations, space shuttle flights to any of the three Mars Colonies and they were the primary energy source for the transporters which were in almost every household now. The Preserve it self consisted of almost 17 square miles, all of which they owned. He wasn't born wealthy but he was able to get a taste of what it was like before he went to college.  


Stiles had once told his Uncle Peter that all he ever needed was a place over his head, food, clothing and of course, his Uncle Peter. Peter got a chill of excitement knowing that Stiles should be arriving any minute now.


	2. Who me, stubborn?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stubbornness that is almost legendary... this time Stiles.

POV Stiles

My arrival at the Chrysler building was actually not bad until all the passengers decided to disembark the 300 foot blimp apparently all at the same time. People were everywhere and I just don't like crowds. Actually, I don't mind crowds, I just don't particularly like the feeling of being jammed into a sardine can with smelly fish. Sometimes I even wonder if they use airfilters in the docking area. The fumes from the engine turbines of the huge airship, this one being called the "Wolf's Den", were a pretty disturbing smell to us humans. See, the majority of the airships were owned by werewolves but run by humans. Believe it or not, I think werewolves feel closer to their species and humans than humans feel toward their own race. Greed sucks.

The fumes didn't seem to bother the werewolves on board but they actually had come up with a small device that neutralizes the noxious fumes for their noses or snouts. Yes, snouts, since it has become sort of fashionable for werewolves to be seen in public in their beta form. Anyway, this device is something my Uncle Peter had designed for the werewolf community. It actually neutralizes a lot of smell that they would particularly like to avoid until they get into their respective communities, living quarters, or dens. My uncle even invested in an exclusive state of the art orbiting Space station that is exclusively for werewolf and their packs. (if there are humans in the pack, they are permitted aboard). My uncle is an amazing werewolf and he did a great job raising me, a human, when my father died when I was younger.

But yes, he is not really my uncle, but as long as I have known him, since the age of three, I just got in the habit of calling him Uncle Peter. He is brilliant and has designed many things for the werewolf community. The accolades and financial support he received for the 'Den-Mark test, were beyond his wildest dreams. That is the blood serum stick test to determine if you would have compatible genetics with werewolves to survive the bite if you wanted to become a werewolf if it was offered to you. He has helped the entire population, humans and werewolves alike, so no one who was got "the bite" would die as a result. It was correct about 98.9% of the time. There were instances when a human who was actually another supernatural being would not pass the serum test.

This could only be looked at a good thing also because when you had that type of reading, it meant you were something else that you did not know as of yet. So, now people explored themselves more intensely when trying to identify their genetic makeup. My uncle released the Den-Mark test roughly around the time I lost my mother just because I can easily remember the news headlines. The public was treating these new beings as royalty and giving them celebrity status immediately. But, that has all calmed down the past 5 to 6 years. Heck, I might have befriended the vampire I was sitting next to on the airship trip over if I wasn't in such a rotten mood.

My mood. My mood, if you must know, has been slowly getting worse over the past year. I feel like something is off and I can't put my finger on it. I am trying to keep civil with those around me but I have started shutting myself off from others. I don't want to be bothered by anyone. That includes my Uncle Peter and I know he suspects something isn't quite right with me. Hell, I avoid wanting to speak to others and if you knew me before all this, you couldn't get me to shut up I talked so much. 

So, something is bothering me. I might have an idea what it is but it is something that I just am not ready to face. I have been facing it for almost a year now. I am having my eighteenth birthday and it should be some type of celebration, but I could care less. It will mean that I am an adult and that I need to face my fears and approach them as a man. But I just can't. It is almost too embarrassing to think about. My parents, if they were alive, wouldn't approve. I'm almost sure of it. I don't want to be looked at differently and I don't want to be the butt of someone's joke. 

That is why things are better left unsaid. I know my Uncle Peter is going to be persistent. My last phone conversation with him was not one of our best. He knows that something is bothering me and he just won't let up. Off all the people in my life at the present, I don't want to upset or change the way he feels about me by dumping all my shit on him. He doesn't deserve that. 

***********************************************************************************************************

Stiles started making his way to the 22nd floor of the Chrysler building where he would be able to pick up an air shuttle to take him directly to Uncle Peter's penthouse docking area but he decided to take vertical transport which got him to the ground floor in less than 1 second. (complete with his one carry on bag from school) You alway end up sharing a shuttle with others and sometimes it can take forever to get to your destination. 

The walk over to the penthouse didn't take long and Stiles just kept to himself and wallowed around in his depression and sourness while dodging through the New York crowds. He made it to his uncle's building and took up the elevators to the top floor. All the rich tenants of this building decided they wanted vertical transport in the loading area only. The tenants believe there is something elite and fashionable about using the ornate antique elevators in the building. When he got there, he thought at least someone would have met him in the lobby but there was no one around.

Just as the elevator doors open up, his Auntie Vera comes waltzing out of it dressed to the nines. She sees him and grabs the lower part of her gown and holds it up as she runs in her high heels across the dark grey marble floor. "Stiles, oh my god Stiles. Sweetie. Where have you been? I told Peter not to worry because if I know you, like I do, you were not going to take the shuttle over. Am I right?" She has just about reached him and she holds our her arms for a hug.

"Yes, you know me very well Auntie Vera. That's exactly what I did." They embrace each other but Stiles is cold and stiff and Vera picks up on it. She heard from Peter that Stiles was going through some type of issue so she held up her smile as long as she could. "Well honey, you look great. Just look at you. All tall and handsome. I bet the girls are going nuts over you and..." Stiles jerks out of her grip almost unknowingly and starts to look everywhere but at his Auntie Vera. Vera steps back and frowns a bit because she isn't sure what she said exactly that hit a nerve in Stiles, but him placing distance between them bothers her. 

"Stiles, are you alright" she hesitantly asks.

"I don't know."

After some odd silence she offers, "Stiles, tell you what. I was on my way out to pick up another guest that we are having but he doesn't know his way around New York so I offered to pick him up. His airship should be docking at the World Trade center in the next hour or so. So would you like to join me? Oh come on sweetir, I would really love your company." She thought this gesture might get him out of this mood he is invariably in but this just stirred up more of his angst. When he answers her, she just looks at Stiles like she didn't even recognize the young man standing before her."

Stiles peers up with anger evident and on display by his expressions. "Oh shit, are you kidding me? We're having a guest while I am here for break? Uncle Peter didn't mention anything about having a guest. You know, I came here to rest up while school was out and I didn't sign up to babysit someone or play host to some guest I don't even know. Why does he do that? He always assumes I'm just going to go along with anything he says or wants to do. I don't have time for this and I don't have time to tag along with you to pick up Ouuuur guest. You know, you both should really learn to communicate better. If he would have just listened to me, he would know I don't want to be bothered and I have other things on my mind. I told him specifically I didn't want a large birthday celebration nor do I want to be forced to be nice to someone and worry about whether or not they are comfortable or bored." Stiles exhaustingly breates out his last sentence. "I just don't get it."

Vera is staring at him shocked with a squint to her eyes. "Well, why don't you tell me how you really feel Stiles?" She throws a disgusted smirk his way. "That is fine, I will go by myself to pick up our guest. In the meantime, get your belongings and head up to see your Uncle. He's waiting for you. Do me a favor Stiles, lose the attitude. Good bye and see you soon." she pivots around and is through the open foyer and out the rotating doorway before he knows it. He knows he pissed her off and he better do something about this attitude. If there is one thing he knows, his Uncle Peter won't tolerate it. 

He doesn't knock, this is his home. He uses his set of keys and makes his way into the penthouse. It looks like Uncle Peter is going through some phase again where he has changed the entire atmosphere of the entire apartment. Everything is very comfortable and has a very homey-feeling to it. His Uncle jolts up from the sofa, "Stiles, hey buddy you are here. Well come here, you know how we werewolves are. Come over here and let your Uncle Peter hug you and scent you like no other Uncle could." But, Stiles continues to not even look at his Uncle as he throws his carry bag onto the chair next to his computer desk. 

"Uncle Peter, if you don't mind. I don't feel like hugging or talking right now. Oh, and by the way, thank you so much for telling me that I will have to be the entertainment for the guests who are showing up. Really? That's just what I needed was to play host to people I don't even know. It is my birthday, I turn 18. I am considered a man now as of... 43 minutes ago. So, If you do not mind, I would like to take a nap before company gets here. I have to be on my game you know." sarcasm just drips all over the placed. Peter is... understandably taken back. 

"You know, Stiles, I really didn't ..." before he finishes, Stiles interrupts.

"Tell you what Uncle Peter, I really don't care what you have to say right now. Did you not just hear what I said? I am tired and I need a nap if I am to jump through hoops and play fetch for you later with your guests. If you don't mind, please just leave my room and close the door behind you. I have nothing further to say and I just don't want to be bothered." Stiles plops down on the bed. More like falls onto the bed like he doesn't have any energy left in his body to give.

'holy shit, what in the hell is going on with the man' is what Peter thinks. He has never, ever seen Stiles act this way. He has held on for awhile but Peter's wolf doesn't like disrespect coming from young pack members, even if they are human. His eyes flame red for a brief second and he starts to make his way toward Stiles on his bed when Stiles sees something and he jerks up on his bed and startles Peter.

"Hey, what the fuck is that? why is that in my room? Don't tell me. Don't even tell me that I am going to have to ... you know what, I don't even fucking care. The sooner this break is over the better off I'll be." and he falls again into bed but this time under the covers. He kicks his feet a bit to show his discontent with the item that was placed in his bedroom.

"Oh, that. Stiles, I am sorry. I didn't think you would mind to be honest with you. I thought you would actually like the company of someone your age for a number of days while you are both visiting. I just thought that..." Peter is shut down again.

"That is just it dude. You didn't fucking think. Maybe I have things that I want a certain way. Maybe I don't want you running my life so much show that you have to micromanage how my visit home is going to be. Could you make this visit any more unbearable by pushing all of your wants and needs ahead of mine. If you would think of other people besides yourself and not be so damn selfish, you would see these things before they occur." Stiles knows he is pushing Peter's buttons and if he keeps it up, Peter is not going to be a very happy werewolf.

Peter is swallowing down his reserve but his patience is running thing. He knows something is drastically wrong with Stiles and this is all just anger and lashing out. The lashing out and anger is usually directed at people who are close to the upset person. One thing did make him a bit upset but it isn't what you would have thought it would be.

"Stiles, I ask very little if anything from you. But I due demand your respect. Do not call me "DUDE". You need to address me the way that you always have. Since you are an adult, if you want to start using my first name, then feel free to call me Peter. It may take a little time for me to get used to that but if you want to do that, I can agree to that." This breaks his heart a bit but he wants to meet some common ground with Stiles. Something even as simple as how to address him would make Peter happy.

Stiles sits up in his bed and the comforter falls to his waist. He is taking his shirt off because he should have done that before if he was going to take a nap. He throws his shirt across the room where it accidentally hits a lamp not too far from his bed. It is knocked over and shatters to the floor. And Oh Fuck, that is one of Peter's antique dragonfly Tiffany lamps and Stiles just cringes at the site of it. The multi colored Tiffany glass that is shattered on the floor is spread across the room. Stiles looks like he is about to break out an tears but something just overcomes him and he gets even angrier.

"Hey, can't you see that I do not want to be bothered. You lolly-gag around my room and now look what you made me do. One of the maids can clean it up. I don't have time to be bothered. Now if you don't mind...you aren't my real father so just get over yourself." WRONG THING TO SAY. Stiles is jolted into his next position. His back is straight, eyes are wide open, heart is racing and he doesn't move a muscle. Peter finally had had enough. It was a simple, loud, authoritative roar that escaped his throat. 

Before Stiles knew it, he had his Uncle Peter actually standing on the edge of his queen bed completely wolfed out. Nails were puncturing his comforter, the end of bed dipped down to accommodate the new weight of the wolf and he was blocking light that was coming from the other side of the room that made him look like a looming angry monster if you didn't know what he was. He speaks loudly over his bare canine teeth that is dripping in saliva.

"Ok mister. I have had just about enough. Let me tell you a few things. One, you WILL address me as Uncle Peter and you will not address me as anything else. Two, you will learn your place in this pack and learn to better respect your elders. Three, you will take the attitude that you brought with you and dispose of it somewhere. Four, you will be polite and gracious to our guest. 

Yes, I said guest. One person. if you are not cordial, I will see about the best way to get you back to your school that you must obviously must be missing so much. Five, whatever issues you have going on, I am going to ask you only once. When I ask you, it will be a conversation between you and me. Only the two of us. And you will spill your guts because whatever it is, it is eating you up inside. And last, I expect an apology from you when you come downstairs later. I want you to think about how you are behaving and how much you have upset me." Peter lightly steps off the edge of the bed now that he has returned to human form. Stiles has relaxed a bit but is visibly shaking. 

"Uncle Peter, I was..." Now it is Peter's turn. "Did you hear what I said. Listen to what I tell you and we will get through this. Take your nap or whatever it is you need and come back down to the living area around 6pm. It is a little after 4pm now. That will give you time to think about what has just transpired and maybe you can enlighten me as to why you decided that acting like this was the best course of action for you to take. Now, I don't want to hear any more." with those final words, he walks over the broken glass and exits the room with not quite a slam of the door but not closed gently either.

Stiles is staring at the door that his uncle just went through. 'what the fuck is wrong with me? I hurt the man who has adopted me and taken care of me ever since I was a child.' This "THING" is eating him up inside and he can't keep this secret much longer. He has to tell someone. If he doesn't, he is going to burst and most likely going insane shortly there after. 

Tears well up and the flood comes pouring down on to his pillow and bed sheets. He feels so broken and it feels like his heart is being squeezed and his chest feels constricted like he can't breath. Which, he is making attempted gasps at breathing as he is crying. He doesn't stop for almost 20 minutes and then he collapses back on the bed and his body gives up. He slips into a restful sleep. 

Peter slowly makes his way down the staircase and collapses in a heap of disbelief on the couch as he closes his eyes and just tries to digest what just transpired. With audible werewolf clarity, he heard everything Stiles was whispering to himself. He feels the sorrow, pain, agony, sadness and despair that Stiles has and it just confuses him even more. He had been planning this particular weekend for years now. This was a very important weekend but he just didn't expect Stiles to be emotionally wrecked. Hell, he knew something was going on but he had no idea of the magnitude of it. This weekend cannot be put off any longer though. Their guest is a year older than Stiles and he is increasingly becoming a behavioral problem as well. 

Two teenagers who have not seen each other in just over 7 years and neither have a clue of their importance to each other. This should make for a fun weekend.


	3. Reintroductions which are problematic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moodiness, some sexually graphic descriptions. Some angst and other things start to be explained. A bit of werewolf fluff.

Derek was exhausted. He really did not bring a lot of luggage for his trip so he just had his carry on and one large suitcase that he checked in. Vera was there to greet him as usual but all she did was complain about Stiles. Stiles... who Derek hasn't seen for years. Just the thought of Stiles gives Derek a shiver that begins at the base of his neck and jolts out his tail bone. See, Derek KNOWS who Stiles is to him. He has known since just before he hit puberty. Actually he had known earlier in their childhood but he couldn't put that feeling into words at the time. Until, Uncle Peter pulled him aside and explained a few "werewolfie" things to him. "He is your Mate!!" As it was explained to him, it appeared to be a simple enough concept but as he reached puberty, the need and urge to be near Stiles was seemingly overpowering at times. Derek remembers one particular time at Lacrosse practice...  


(flashback) 

"Stiles, hey wait up." Derek calls out at he is slamming his books, clothes and other parafenalia into his sports locker. He grabs his equipment and straightens his jersey and he rushes to catch up to Stiles who is already making his way out to the Lacrosse field. Stiles thinks it is actually cute watching Derek get all flustered about wanting to be close to Stiles as much as possible with today being no exception but it feels like it is actually starting to feel a bit different to Stiles.  


Stiles easily catches Derek's eye and plasters the most gorgeous smile across his face as he waits for Derek to catch up and Derek notices. If it makes Derek flush, get goosebumps and send his heart into a little flutter of a rhythm then, no body needs to no that nor will he share it with anyone. He hopes Stiles doesn't catch on to this recent development of a pining need for Stiles-Derek proximity. Stiles just blinks and turns around making his way further towards the double door exit to the field and Derek reaches out to put his arm up on his closest shoulder. Stiles seems relaxed and happy if not a bit excited. He attributes this to him possibly being told by Coach Finstock that he would be "out on the field most of the day, so get your head out of your ass and on the game. We are gonna see what your made out of today Biliniski". Derek decides that his hidden pining from Stiles is considered a win.  


BUT, Stiles knows.  


Derek had been in Stiles space incessantly since... well, actually Stiles does have a time marker he uses as to when this started occurring. It was a memorable day for Stiles because he woke up early on a Saturday morning about a month ago and noticed he had his first wet dream. He was going to tell Derek about it since they were best friends but, fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, he sat down with his dad and wanted to talk about it. The sheriff was still taking care of a very sick Claudia and Peter had actually traveled down from New York via transport shuttle to help him out some since Claudia was becoming more ill and seemed to be worsening exponentially. John Stiliniski knew that Claudia loved him like no other but she was becoming short, erratic, angry and hurtful to John at times. Her memory was slipping and the only thing that helped ground her and make her relax some besides her husband holding her hand and petting the hair off of her forehead, was Peter taking way the pain she refused to complain about and the internal turmoil and angst she was suffering internally. The entire family missed Peter and John was just ever so glad to have Peter coming for a stay.  


This gave John the actual opportunity to sit down with Stiles and play "DAD". John and Stiles have always been close and getting even closer now that Claudia was starting to slip. John knows that Stiles is private about certain matters but recently when Claudia had an episode where she got agitated and yelled at Stiles saying "who in the hell do you think you are? Why are you in my room? Please leave and tell my husband that I need him. I don't need strangers loitering around in my hospital room."  


This was the punch to the gut that John knew was eventually going to happen and he had actually hoped that it had happened to him instead of Stiles. Stiles ran out of her room as the on duty nurse ran in to calm her down and offer her a clonopin. Stiles ran into his fathers shoulder not just 5 feet outside of Claudia's room. He had tears rolling down his face, his eyes were swollen and red and he grabbed onto his father for dear life and sobbed uncontrollably onto Johns shoulder as he grabbed and held him tight in return. That seemed to be the incident that shattered any kind of wall that ever existed between Stiles and his dad. John has known Stiles to always be a chatterbox who could ramble on just about anything but recently, their talks were much more frequent and deeper in terms of context, which surprised John. No subject was left unturned and Stiles seemed to have an opinion about everything.  


However, he was still surprised when Stiles asked if he could talk to him about the dream, ... "wet dream" that he had and what it meant. John and Claudia had quietly noticed that their son had hit puberty and noticed the changes in him. His voice was getting deeper. Small peachy fuzz hair was starting to grow on his chin and he looked like he was getting side burns. His forearms and legs were developing more muscle mass and length in addition to being speckled with dense hair. Puberty seemed to take Stiles off guard and he never mentioned anything about the changes happening to his body.  


His parents assumed that if he had a question, then he would ask. In all actuality, John and Claudia had decided to have the "birds and bees" talk with Stiles a few months ago because it was something that needed to be done. They want their child to know the many different "ins and outs" of male and female sexuality. They already had an idea that Stiles new some of what they were going to discuss because their son was all about knowledge. Books, downloaded or streaming courses or programs, streaming video (TV) programs, library visits; you name it, Stiles was in the know about topics other kids his age were clueless about. Nonetheless, the talk was considered important and a necessary right of passage. Not only for Stiles to be helped and educated responsibly by his parents as he entered puberty but also for John and Claudia themselves so they knew they were trying to be the best possible version of responsible parents that they could be. So, the talk....  


Their only son needed to know several very important things. 1) his sexuality is his and his alone. experimentation and discovery is part of learning about who your are. 2) if said "discovery" were going to occur, they would like to know who the person is because random sexual experimentation isn't the answer to anyone's questions. they believed that some type of personal connection has to be present even if he and his partner activities did not end up in an exclusive relationship. This was going to be tricky to convince Stiles of because in instances like this, usually one person starts to fall into heavy "LIKE" while the other one often doesn't see things the same way. This creates heartache when puppy love gets unrecipracated and it is just as emotionally painful as any other type of loss, so he would need to protect himself. 3) Most importantly he would need, better yet MUST, protect himself if he decides to become sexually active. This talk, it never occurred like it was scheduled to because of Claudia getting ill rather rapidly at that time.  


The talk that Stiles and John eventually had was informative, nonjudgmental and a source of great relief for Stiles. Stiles provided some detail about his dream but he never said WHO was in the dream. Anytime Stiles came close to slipping about WHO the object of his affections in the dream was, Stiles showed a tell tale sign that he was thinking of someone in particular in a way that Stiles tried nonchalantly to look away from his dad, he would stutter out his next sentence and the tips of his ears became an extremely red and flushed. John never prodded Stiles about who it was, not knowing if it was Lydia who he had been infatuated with since 6th grade or if it was someone else. John was glad that Stiles didn't share everything with him because there are just some things that you need to keep to yourself.  


At the end of the talk however, John made sure his son was blatantly aware that he knew one thing about both of his parents. Neither of them had put on any restraints or expectations as to whom Stiles might eventually end up like or even later loving for that matter. But it was instilled at a very early age that anytime something close to this nature arose in conversation, he was always told that no matter WHO he liked, whether is was a girl or even a boy, they would love him no matter what his choice was. Stiles had this engrained in him at a very early age and their unconditional love was always there for many things besides this but he always knew it was there; there was never a question about it. This seemed to help Stiles mature a bit differently than most children when he didn't EVER have to wonder or guess whether or not his parents loved him. He knew that no matter what the situation or who he liked romantically, he always had their support and encouragement so resolutely that their was NEVER EVER a question about how they felt about their boy.  


Since that monumental day of his first wet dream, Derek has been omnipresent and Stiles found it a little unnerving. It was only unnerving because Derek had started making his breath catch, his heart flutter and his chest swell with some type of feeling that he couldn't quite put into words as of yet. Stiles however, played it as cool as he possibly could by trying not to stare to long at Derek (which he failed) and trying to make sure Derek didn't notice his new uncomfortableness that he was attempting to hide (which he failed).  


After Lacrosse practice today, Stiles went right over to the hospital as his dad picked him up directly after practice. Stiles knew Derek's uncle Peter was coming to visit and stay for awhile to help his dad out with his mom. Stiles knew that his mom and Peter were best of friends and that she had been asking about him recently in her very lucid moments. John told Stiles that Peter's transport shuttle should have already have arrived so they were expecting him at anytime to show up at the hospital.  


As they both waited for Peter outside Claudia's hospital room, they both were enjoying machine made coffee. (maybe "enjoying" isn't quite the word Stiles would use because it tasted like gritty, tasteless mud) Next thing they knew, a very dapper Peter showed up in stealth werewolf mode surprising the both of them. John and Stiles both jumped up but before Stiles new it, John and Peter greeted each other with kisses to the their cheeks and a hug that lasted for almost a full minute with both of them pulling away with very large smiles of gratitude for the other one as well as swollen eyes filled to the brim with tears. Stiles knew that Derek's uncle Peter loved both Claudia and John and they all three had been through a lot in their time together. Stiles even heard some rumor at one time that Peter was actually thinking about asking his dad out on a date way before John ever met Claudia. Anytime Stiles has brought this up to his dad, he just gets a small smirk, a look away from Stiles, a flushed face and no damn answer. So, he stopped asking. Why did he stop asking, because deep down he probably knew the truth.  


Peter was holding back his tears with all his might because even though it was super great to be back in Beacon Hills with his best friends Claudia an John along with the rest of the Hale family, he also was conflicted with sadness for the reason why he was actually here; a rapidly declining sick Claudia. He made some small talk after giving a hug and kiss to Stiles also telling him how much he had grown and if he wasn't 20 years his junior, he might develop a crush on Stiles. This made all three of them laugh.  


The next thing that Stiles heard was his father saying, "Peter, you didn't tell me Derek was coming. I haven't actually seen Derek in over a month even though Stiles talks about him nonstop." They all turn towards Derek who is still at the very end of the hospital hallway at the nurses station asking for directions when he sees everyone. Derek begins the slow walk towards them and John just shakes his head. "Peter, your nephew is turning out to be a fine young man. Shit, last time I saw him was a month ago and now look at him. In a month I think he put on about 15 pounds of muscle and is turning into a fine young man."  


Peter just smiles as John and agrees.  


Peter turns to John and says, "Yeah, he is my sister's pride an joy. I haven't asked him yet but I am sure he is driving all the girls in school wild. He is fortunate to have the Hale genes for looks but you can't use that excuse for his kindness and concern for others. I am sure Talia would be very proud of how her son has turned out. He is loyal to a fault." as he reaches out to Derek as he finally makes it to them and pats him on the shoulder as they are now all four standing together.  


When Derek actually stops, Peter notices something as does John. Something that neither of them had noticed before. Derek stopped in front of Stiles and has easily made his way into Stiles personal space by touching arms and both kind of leaning into each other. This catches Peter by surprise because THIS is unexpected. John sees a bit of worry in Peter's expression and he wonders if Peter is thinking the same thing that he is thinking.  


They both are intently staring into each others eyes as they greet each other. Derek pats him on the side of his cheek, flares his red eyes and then claims his position next to Stiles.  


(Stiles then gets a brilliant smile) "Hey there..."  


(Derek brilliantly smiles back and with a shy expression, gently bumps Stiles arm as he settles next to him) "Hey yourself." and there is silence for about a minute...  


John and Peter both gasp at the same time and look at each other for exactly 3 seconds as both of them read each others expression because this is the actual nonverbal communication that exists between them. John just blinks and ever so slightly nods his approval and Peter comprehends the gesture without the slightest bit of confusion. He nods back and they both turn to Stiles. Before Peter even has a chance to test out their theory, he already knows the answer because the wafting musky smell of arousal is starting to fill the air.  


Peter interrupts the staring competition that Stiles and Derek are engaged in. "So, what do you think Stiles? Is Derek making all the girls in school swoon and breaking all their hearts?"  


Stiles dad gasps as he notices the tell tale signs that Stiles is thinking of someone in THAT particular way. Stiles tries to nonchalantly look away from his dad and Peter, he looks around everywhere but back at Derek, the tips of his ears become an extremely flushed red and he stutters out his next sentence, "Ah, me... I um... well, you know...sure... Yeah, I am almost positive he is making others swoon and probably breaking hearts in the process."  


Peter firmly grabs Johns arm and pulls him to the side about 10 feet away after he asks both Stiles and Derek to excuse the both of them for a second. Peter whispers to John after he looks at Derek who is completely entranced by Stiles, "Hey, I think that you and I need to have a discussion about these two. I think we need to do it soon too."  


John is perspiring because he knows exactly what Peter wants to talk about, "yeah, yeah... I agree. We need to nip this and soon. I totally agree."  


They both look back at Stiles and Derek who still have not said any other words to each other but they keep bumping into each others arm in some type of hypnotized stare.  


John and Peter both make one last statement.  


"You know what, I never in my wildest dreams ever thought that this would happen. Fuck."  


"I agree... FUCK!"...  


(flashback ends)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, no more to this chapter. gotta work on #4. I am pretty sure I grossed some of you'll out. Then again, maybe I stirred up some pheromones. Who is to say. Something about secretions is just liberating... I do notice how I swing back and forth between what seems like a real story and then I get into these sporadic rants. I didn't deliver a lot of sexual content in my first big story so I thought I would try it out a bit in this one. Anyone, please feel free to comment. Give me the good and the bad. Tell what is wrong about it. Or what is good. I pissed many off on the very first story because I kept augmenting chapters even months along so I am not planning on doing that in this one. Once it is finished, it will be finished. Unless of course there are grammatical errors or misspellings. (those I will change)


	4. Derek's Body Response to Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to set this writing into a chapter all by itself. It is rather over the top erotically robust and pornographic and very descriptive. The chapter can be skipped completely and the story should still be coherent.

That memory is flooding Derek's mind at the present moment but Vera doesn't seem to notice so much as she rambles and dotes over Derek. Eventually, Vera dropped off Derek at Peter's townhouse address after they collected his luggage from the airship. He was running a bit late and Vera apologized for having to leave in such a hurry. Since Peter was busy with both boys, she happily volunteered to go to a meeting with the corporate office that was set up with very little notice. The last-minuteness aggravated her a bit but this is what she has always expected being the second in command of Peter's business empire. Plus, she was more than happy to leave him to get re-acquainted with his Uncle but she did say that she would try and meet up with them later if not tomorrow sometime. Derek nodded, hugged and scented Vera which surprised her as she pulled back. She was thinking 'Since when has Derek ever been this affectionate?" She gave him a little smile and a twitch of his nose with her finger. She has always felt like family and Derek makes sure that he expresses how he feels these days, becoming much more tactile and open as he had reached the end of his teen years.  


Like a tiny whirlwind, Vera smiled and was out the lobby door to catch a hover-taxi. Not only could she get to where she needed to go to quickly, once there, the taxi can hover up to the individual docking area of whichever floor she needed. It happened to be the 32nd floor but she had no qualms or fear of heights that would make it an uncomfortable trip.  


Derek made his way to the elevator. The lighting in the building at this time of day was amazing with all the expansive windows just funneling the evening orange and yellow rays of the sun in to make it feel like very surreal. Great thing about these current windows in Peter's building is that they trapped the energy throughout the day and in the evening, instead of this surreal environment only lasting maybe 15 minutes until it was after dusk, the technology of the glass provided this evening glow for almost 2 hours. This was one of the best amenities to this building Derek thought. He knows his uncle paid a fair amount to have this feature installed in this building and Derek believes that the money was worth it.  


The excitement of having time off from school started to catch up with him as he almost reached his final destination and the fact that he would see Stiles again was sending him into a state of uncontrolled apprehensive giddiness. Derek's stomach started to get queasy and butterflies were flitting all throughout his body. This was going to be quite a reunion and should be a very surprising visit for Stiles. Peter asked that he keep this a surprise but Derek had not talked to Stiles in a very long time so his secret was safe.  


The elevator ride was uneventful until both of the doors opened to the entrance of Peter's penthouse. He can only describe the feeling of getting off the elevator as though an invisible but thick wall of the essence of Stiles attacked every single one of his senses and permeated the pores of his skin. Being overcome with light headedness was just the tip of the ice burg.  


His eyes radiantly gleamed such a powerful cold yet bright blue that they seemed to light up the entire hallway entrance to the penthouse. He stood in front of the dark reinforced mahogany doors with his bags and the electronic security ID he needed to enter, with a dumbfounded and exhilarating look on his face. His nares flared and he took a deep breath as Stiles scent permeated his entire being. If he did not know better he would say that he was getting high.  


Then several things occurred uncontrollably to his body which made him wait more than a few minutes more before entering. The V-neck black muscle T-shirt he was wearing seemed to be like a second skin and as he looked down, he noticed his nipples had hardened and appeared to be almost 3 times the size they usually were. His "man breasts", as some of his friends call them, are a personally distinct "DEREK" attribute of his body. To be honest, he is quite proud of his nipples.  


Even though it is genetics and working out to have a body made of steel refined muscles, his perky nipples has always been something that seemed to attract either sex. They were always on the big side but as he looked down at the size of them, they were super sensitive and it felt like his pulse was racing and just rushing blood to engorge his nipples. They began aching a bit but in a really good way. What was unexpected was the noticeable bit of moisture that seemed to be coming from his nipples causing large saturated circles on his T-shirt. It had to be just him perspiring with his anticipation so he pushed that aside quickly; he had bigger, much much bigger concerns.  


As he looked down past his chest, he noticed his breathing was starting to ramp up as he gasped to get in as much air as he could so he could drown in Stile's scent. Panic didn't really set in until he also noticed he had a very large problem. His werewolf decided it was extremely happy with the scent of Stiles and decided to engorge his trapped uncircumcised cock. He doesn't ever remember it ever feeling this full before. The tightness of his foreskin as it stretched over the head of his cock and the pulling ache of his groin was almost comforting to a degree.  


He caught his reflection in the antique mirror hanging outside in the hallway and it was blatantly noticeable that this black jeans were just becoming way too tight. They were also becoming extremely uncomfortable? tight? restricting?.. how about "D": All the above! Before he knew it, he noticed a dull, sensual heaviness that was pulling in his groin and making him weak to his knees. The blood was pooling in his nipples and cock that his dizziness became even more prominent and he had to lean on the hallway armoire.  


It felt like his balls were going to explode they felt so dense and constricted. He experienced his dizziness in waves as his rock hard member started leaking as timed pulses coursed through the thick, firm shaft of his extra large werewolf cock. The pulses ended up with a dragging pull along the course of his foreskin and also with a tingling electric type sensation racing to the end of his penile opening where he would spurt out voluminous precum. He saw the dark black spot in the front of his jeans expanding ever so quickly. He was noticing that it was happening in more frequent intervals and if he did not do anything about it soon, he would be soaked in his own cum with a puddle of jizz and nipple secretions at his feet.  


He was going to have to change into sweat pants after he took care of his own personal business. First, he had to make it into the penthouse and get through the hellos. All he hoped was that his uncle would understand his abruptness and he begged and pleaded to any God up in heaven that he make it to his guest bedroom before he runs into Stiles. He has a distinctly palpable fear that if he encounters Stiles he might just have a spontaneous compulsive orgasm which will provide him with sufficient embarrassment for his family. He tried his electronic key which did not work and this just caused him more panic. He looked at his cellphone and then he remember his uncle setting up security wifi and cell service dampeners around his penthouse which would explain the fact that he has no signal. "FUCK".  


He was getting more and more lightheaded and he was now leaning against the door. The tightness of his black jeans and the constant pulsating engorgement of his dick was becoming unbearable so he carefully popped the first button on his jeans. This caused a quick cascade of the rest of the metal buttons to pop open with such intensity and so hard, two of his button snapped off becoming projectile and caused a fairly obvious couple of dents in the door. It sounded like bullets ricocheting off a metal wall. One buttons smashed a old Chinese vase on the hallway table and the other was embedded in the wall in front of him. This helped very little as his mind was getting cloudier and his thoughts were more erratic. He kicked his bags to the side and pounded on the entrance. He became exhausted from just knocking on the door and ringing the buzzer. His T-shirt was soaked so he ripped it off his body showing his lean, clean cut, hairy muscular torso that was sporting ginormous overflowing nipples. He just had drop after drop of man juice steadily trickling out of his nipples.  


Meanwhile, inside Peter is having it out with his adopted son, "I tell you what Stiles. You get your shit together. Stop being a miserable fuck and then maybe.... Oh Shit." Peter abruptly turned his head away from Stiles and concentrated on all of his acute senses. Something was definitely wrong. He could smell it ... he could taste it... he could... His eyes glared an intense blinding red and a wave of fear breached his current resolve. Stiles anger towards his uncle dissipated and he began looking at him in utter confusion. "Uhm, Dad, is something wrong? Why do you look like that? Peter is just short of a full blown panic attack, "Oh damn, STILES! You... We need to get you somewhere else besides here... and fast." Peters starts shuffling towards Stiles who was standing there, just getting ready to send a text to Lydia.  


Stiles sees his Uncle Peter and he isn't sure what this current and sudden mood change in him is but he hasn't seen the likes of it before. StIles hesitantly chirps, "Uncle Peter? What...me? What do you mean? Why are you acting so odd?" Peter has already started to gather Stiles and guide him to his own bedroom where he has a werewolf-proof secret closet. He had known it was unlikely that another werewolf faction would have a problem with his new medical and engineering discoveries but there are those werewolves that think that he is exposing the werewolf community to unnecessary vulnerability. The security system he set up for his living arrangements gave him great comfort. He was living on the top floor penthouse of a 52 story building and the fact he had a secret closet that was fairly werewolf proof gave him a sense that the probability of anything unforeseen happening would be kept to a minimum.  


Peter's bedroom is actually quite comfortable but with the flick of a hidden special switch, walls, floor panels and lighting fixtures turn into what some would say looked like the bridge of the Starship Enterprise. Stiles is dumbfounded and looking around in total amazement as he is being escorted to the closet. Peter settles him down and tries to make him comfortable and then he begins to move just a bit faster after taking another whiff of the air. Stiles notices. "Hey, what exactly are we doing and what is it that you are smelling that is putting you in such a panic?"  


And with the last word of that sentence, Stiles body just immediately freezes and things begin to change which is telling Peter that he needs to get him in this closet and have it locked securely. Peter grabs hold of Stiles and pushes him against the wall where there is a fold out sitting chair and pushes him down on his ass and asks him to "Please Stiles, I need you to be very quiet until I return, ok?" Peter then hears it... Stiles heart rate has sky rocketed and he does not even have a color to his eyes anymore. His pupils are blown so wide he looks like he has black eyes. Stiles is starting to perspire uncontrollably and is becoming very fidgety. Ever since Peter knew the two were mates, he was hoping that the human wouldn't have a strong bond with the werewolf if he was able to separate them early enough. Well, that shot that theory down because Stiles is quickly becoming sexually aroused. He caught a whiff of Derek's scent and it is affecting him unlike he has seen any other human react.  


There is suddenly a scream and a flood of mandarin cuss words being uttered by Mister Okee. Peter has to act fast so he looks to make sure Stiles is where he needs to be and he makes for the control panel of the door to the secret closet. He looks one more time at Stiles as the closet doors whoosh closed and Stiles looked like an over aroused mess and he appeared to be starting to panic. But, priority was to get downstairs as fast as possible and intercept Derek from reaching Stiles. He does not doubt that if they did get together, it would most likely be a very pleasurable experience for both of them, if not a bit intense. But Stiles has no idea Derek is his mate and this is NOT the way to tell him. Rape or forced sexual contact is not an option.  


It is like something out of an action movie; Derek has leaped about half way up the large spiral staircase in his beta form looking fucking wrecked when Peter shifts and launches himself from the top of the stairs and glides down to where Derek is and tackles him as they both land at the bottom of the steps. Derek did not see his uncle coming and the good thing about such an abrupt shock to the system and the fact that his uncles scent is prominent, brings Derek back to his human form and he is looking up at his Uncle. Peter doesn't waste any time. "Derek, nephew!! Uhm, Hi, welcome back. It is so good to see you but I am so sorry about what I just did. I know EXACTLY what is happening to you and, Oh my god, ... it is all my fault. I am so sorry. I should have anticipated this occurring but I just wasn't sure how strong your connection was with Stiles."  


Derek immediately perks up just at the mention of his name. "Stilies, Stiles? Where is he? Please, It... I really really need to see him. Uncle, I have to ... I have to touch him, scent him. I have to..." Derek stops his erratic talking when Peter hits him slap across the face. Again, pulling a sane Derek back to the playing field.  


"Derek, listen to me. I think the most important... Oh my god. Look at you. What the hell ... happened to you? You are fucking soaked and ... I have never seen anyone experience this with such intensity as you and Stiles. You are just one oozing sex crazed werewolf that is essanguinating what looks like gallons of body fluids." He tried to make a little joke and provide a tiny bit of embarrassment for his nephew but Peter saw the look of desperation on Derek's face. Guess this is not a time for joking about this because Derek was going to have to get some type of ... lets say, RESOLUTION.  


Out of the blue, Peter had a thought that would undoubtedly end this fiasco. He would have to work fast and it will undoubtedly end up being a bit messy. But the mess, he would let Mister Okee deal with it. All of this is his fault. He put both of these young men and very apparently, young mates in such a conundrum. Peter begged Derek to sit still and hold his resolve and promised he would be back in a second. Peter launched up to Stiles room to get the item that he thinks will hopefully save the day.  


Mister Okee is just pinching his nose and shaking his head as he looks at Derek. "Ugh... Mister Derek. you a wreck. Plus, you very bad stinky." He waves his hand in front of his face wafting the odor away and he skips into the kitchen until he is called by Peter.  


Derek is really uncomfortable. His shirt is off and the hair on his muscular chest is matted down against his completely drenched body. He can't take the ache, pull and engorgement of his cock and balls any more and he runs to the bathroom as he is ripping his jeans off at the same time. He gets inside the guest bathroom downstairs and looks at himself in the mirror filled wall. He can see himself completely and he stares at himself in shock. He lets out a small whimper that sounds like he is almost getting ready to cry. The image before him doesn't even look like him. He reaches up while looking at his reflection and examines his chest. His nipples and areola are seriously inflammed, swollen, robust and really about 3 times the size he is used to seeing them. The tips of his nipples are a hue of deep blues and purples and are very shiny. The skin of his nipples is so tight around the ducts that his nipples are glistening as drops of man juice slowly form and then run down his six pack abs. He just noticed that Stiles is in the forefront of his mind again. His eyelids are heavy and his mouth hangs open as he imagines Stiles right in front of him running his thumb ever so slowly across Derek's lower lip as he leans forward and begins to brush against the front of Derek. Derek can't help but moan and stare into the mirror as he has the uncontrollable desire to reach up and squeeze ever so lightly both of his nipples.  


Derek has two ripples of pent up sexual energy emanate from his nipples and course out through his nerve endings. Both of his nipples gush aromatic, musky, slick man juice and land on the mirror and it looks like an abstract painting the way the fluids run down the mirror. It is so intense that Derek falls back against the wall and easily slides down the bathroom wall behind him. This little event did very little to resolve his issue. He now looks down at his huge uncut werewolf cock that is the largest he has ever seen it. He could only compare the size to having 2 and a half 40 oz. beer cans stacked on top of each other. The girth is unreal and even dizzying to himself when he thinks about it. His foreskin and scrotal skin is ever so tight but the cold air being out of his jeans seems to help ease some of the taught feeling he is experiencing.  


He continues to stare at his own man jewels in disbelief. He looks closer and notices that his opening slit at the end of his dick is wide open and about the diameter of a quarter. :'how the fuck is this even real?'.  


An crystal clear image of him pushing Stiles up against the wall as they kiss maddeningly takes up residence in his mind and makes itself known. There is this strain and rapid undulating pressure at the base of his cock that is bubbling up and copies amounts of precum are violently erupting from his cock and dripping onto the rug in front of the bathroom mirror. He is going to have to definitely get Peter a new rug for this bathroom. His breathing starts to hitch again and he is starting to get to a boiling point the more he continue to think about Stiles.  


Peter is finally back with solution to the problem and the only thing he can think of doing is treating it as though he were throwing a grenade. He notices a naked, drenched and sexually frustrated Derek had made it to the guest bathroom and is sitting on the floor. Derek sees his uncle coming towards him and his nose starts to flare and his eyes are now the size of saucers when he sees what Peter is carrying. He knows exactly what it is and he begins to push himself further into the bathroom as he backs away from the door and the closing in Uncle Peter. "No! Please, please... no Uncle Peter. Please don't do that. I can't... its... Oh my god NO please don't."  


Peter actually feels sorry for his nephew but he has to do what must be done. From the look on Derek's face, his nephew knows what the plan is and he has a frightening idea what the result will be. "No!!!!" Derek screams as he is backed up now against the whirlpool tub which he started to climb into. Peter throws the object in and sees it hit Derek right in the face at the same time he is grabbing it with both hands. Uncle Peter closes the door and seals it shut.  


There isn't a large explosion nor does the bathroom door blow off it's hinges. All he begins to hear are moans, whimpering, a squeaky sliding thud and some mumbling. Derek's exact words are "Aw fuck. Fuck Stiles. Holy shit Stiles you feel so fucking good. Ah shit yeah. Aw Fuck me !!". Peter decides to leave Derek to his own devices because he really doesn't want to hear what his nephew probably says if he ever imagines having sex with Stiles. So, without further adieu, Peter makes his way up to make sure that Stiles is fine. Derek won't last very long and he will finally get some relief soon. Stiles will hopefully be much better also when he checks up on him. Peter skips up the staircase to Stiles as the moaning and rutting Derek is doing is in the back of his mind.  


Peter finds Stiles in the closet very calm, cool and collective. Stiles is still confused and is trying to ask questions as Peter takes him back to his own bedroom. "Stiles, please. Our guest is here and I want you to take that nap you were talking about. I am going to close your door and I will come up to get you in a couple hours. Please son, stay up here until I come to get you. I need to take care of our guest and make sure that he gets settled in. You do not have to worry about sharing your room with the guest either, I will be having him stay in the lounge where we have some pullout beds so there is no need to worry about anyone getting in your space." Peter does laugh a bit to himself because if these two only knew just how bad each of them wants to get into each others space.  


"Alright Uncle Peter. and, I just wanted to say that I am sorry that I have been acting the way I have been since I got here. It's like I have been trapped for months and pent up and restricted and all these horrible hostile words come out and I really don't mean them. Something has changed though. SInce coming out of that room, I feel so much better. I feel more at ease. My minds seems clearer and I am able to look back at how I have been acting the past several months and I am so embarrassed. Please accept my apology for being such a rude dick since I arrived. You know I love you and I appreciate everything that you do for me. I just hope you can accept my apology." Stiles face is red and he has a hard time looking up at Peter. This constant edgy headache and strain of his muscles he has throughout his body have seemed to magically disappear. Even though he is ashamed in front of Peter, Stiles has not physically or mentally felt this good in months. He reaches up and swipes a tear that made it's way out of one of his eyes.  


Peter can feel the sincerity in Stiles and feels so incredibly awful himself. He turns to Stiles and wipes away another one of his tears that forms and starts to run down his cheek. "No, no no, baby boy, It's alright. To be honest with you this has all been my fault. I have made our special guest and you both miserable for months and I really had no intention of doing it. I really should have known better but I just wasn't thinking. Your apology is accepted but I need you to know that I also understand why you have been acting the way you have been. I will explain more to you a bit later after I take care of our guest and after you get some rest. Just know I love you no matter what and everything will be even more clear after we all talk after you get some rest with a nap." Peter is nudging Stiles over to his bed and Stiles is sliding on top of the covers of his bed. They are both smiling at each other and things FINALLY feel okay and back to normal between them. The tension, anxiety and apprehension has been lifted and both feels loads better.  


Peter smiles at Stiles and gives him a small peck on the top of his head. "Hey, I will come up and get you after your nap and we will all have a late dinner. You just rest up. Plus, I need to speak to Vera and see how that board meeting went." Peter smiles and runs his hand through Stiles hair and then he begins to make his way to go downstairs to tend to Derek. Stiles calls out to his Uncle before he leaves with a bit of distress in his voice. He is flailing around on his bed and looking all over the place.  


"Uncle Peter, hey, have you seen my favorite sleeping pillow? You know the one that I have to have to get some decent sleep. I take it with me everywhere I go and I know I brought it with me. I can't seem to find it. Have you seen it anywhere?" Stiles looks up to Peter as he is standing in the doorway just about to his the controls to close the door to his bedroom.  


"Oh, yeah Stiles. About that... um, I had to use your pillow for something a little while ago. I think we are going to have to go out and get you another pillow. My treat, money is no object. Sorry about that." Stiles just looks at him confused but smiles back as he lies down to get comfortable. After Peter leaves and just before Stiles nods off he thinks to himself...  


"What in the world would Peter need with my favorite sleeping pillow?" He doesn't know it but Derek, the surprise guest, could easily answer that question.  



	5. It is Always about Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two distinctly different personal views of how the following day went. Prepare for angst, on both their parts. But, it gets better.

STILES POV

Stiles slept like he has never slept before. Complete and utter peacefulness. (something he hasn't been accustom to the past several months) He slowly positioned himself on the edge of the bed as he adjusted his sponge bob boxer briefs while rubbing the blurriness out of his eyes. He walked over to the huge picture window and deactivated the ultraviolet ray and sun protector with a swipe of his hand over the controls. Within 3 seconds he had a breathtaking view of the very early a.m. hours of the city of New York. After all these years, it was still quite impressive. The panorama was still pitch black but the lights that lit up the buildings, roads, parks and vehicles was breathtaking. He couldn't hear the huge bellow of an airship not too far away trying to dock at another skyscraper a few miles away. They always made boisterous horn and fanfare noises as they docked, whether leaving or arriving. (this one was arriving) Spotlights and low powered lasers and confetti were just starting to die down and Stiles realized he just missed the big show by about a minute. 

Shuttles and hover craft never seemed to take a rest as they lit up the view with dashes of colored lines in the distance as they sped to their destinations. Stiles yawned and stretched after gazing out the window for about 5 minutes. He turned on heels to look for his bunny slippers because he noticed light blue and dark purples were creeping up in the horizon. This meant that a gorgeous sunrise would be happening in about an hour or so. He was no longer tired so he thought he would saunter quietly to the kitchen. He could always eat. 

The moment his door swished open, Mister Okee was there to greet him before he could even step into the hallway. Stiles almost jumped out of his skin but the bunny slippers flew up in the air. See, Mister Okee has a way of just being there when you least expect it. "Ah, Mista Stiles. Early bird catching worms. Why you up? So very early. Still night. No sun yet. You sleep." Mister Okee was trying to push him back in his room but Stiles was done with sleeping.

"Hey now Mister Okee; watch where you put your hands or I am going to think you are trying to get me into bed with you." Stiles smiled and Okee just blushed because he was used to Mista Stiles silliness. "Oh, Mista Stiles, you so crazy. You always so bad." He giggled incessantly with snot bubbling from his nose for almost a minute and Stiles couldn't help but stare at him in fascination and a bit of disgust. "Okay. So, you want?" The question came out of no where because he just stopped laughing then immediately asked the question with no expression and a blank stare on his face. Stiles just thought to himself, 'this is one strange dude'. But, as long as Stiles has known him, this has been his personality. Kind of whacky at first but then endearing as you get to know him. He truly is the sweetest man in the world and is considered part of his extended family. His uncle is very lucky to have someone with such loyalty.

"Well Okee-Finn-Okee. why don't you and I make our way downstairs to that well stocked kitchen so we can make ourselves some of your fantastic blueberry pancakes? Do you think we have... Oh my god, I almost totally forgot. We have a guest, don't we?" Stiles is almost tripping over himself while trying to get his toes into his bunny slippers. "Who is it? Uncle Peter isn't here so you have to tell me Okee... come on, tell me. Who?"

"Oh, Mista Stiles. Supplize.... very big supplize !! But, you want? I tell you but, no big craziness. " Stiles is just nodding, churning his hand and rolling his eyes because he wants to know who it is so he can get to his pancakes. Mister Okee knows because he heard Stiles stomach as it starts to rumble. "Yeah, yeah fine Okee. Now, who is it?"

"uhm... Master Peter going kill me. He no come back last night. Well, It is..." Okee whispers really low while shoving his head forward right next to Stiles ear. "It is Mista Derek."

Stiles entire body tingles even out to the ends of his hair. His blood pressure bottoms out and he feels like he is going to pass out because he hasn't seen, or heard, from Derek for a good while now. Even though they haven't been very communicative, Stiles can think of nothing else than getting to see Derek.

"What? No!!! Are you fucking kidding me? Tell me you're not lying. Tell me." Okee looks like his eyes are going to fall out of his skull the way that Stiles is shaking him. "No Mista Stiles, I no lie. He had bad evening. Got in late. He in bed. Do not disturb."

"What, are you kidding me.?" Stiles runs down the hall faster than his bunny slippers can carry him as he slides around the corner to the guest bedroom that Derek always uses when he visits. He is at the electronically locked door before he knows it.

"Derek, old buddy old pal of mine, open up. Come on, use your werewolf senses, you know who this is. Open up !!" but, after 10 minutes of pounding, he got nothing back but foul language and some mumbling. He and Mister Okee decide to let him sleep as they decide to get super fresh blueberries from Uncle Peters botanical garden. Stiles knows Derek loves these pancakes as much as he does. 

DEREK'S POV

Derek finally woke up the following day with every muscle in his body feeling refreshed and his mind being clearer than it had been in months. He had a lengthy if not pointed discussion with Peter after his "private time" in the bathroom last night. He cleaned up and the talk was a bit embarrassing but his Uncle was extremely thoughtful and didn't tease his nephew in the least. Peter asked for him to keep his distance from Stiles the following day. Not avoid him completely but make his exposure to him limited to a degree. (for Stiles and Derek's sake) 

Peter had to meet with Vera urgently this morning and they both were in the companies Airship for a private meeting with the investors to discuss how to introduce a new product to the werewolf community. His uncle left a note stating that Vera had came really early to pick him up and they both wouldn't be back till much later this evening. The note begged Derek to keep Stiles company but to not overdue it. Derek knew that the control he has lacked the past 4 to 6 months is not much of an issue now. Unfortunately, procrastinating Uncle Peter also stated he still has yet to have a discussion with Stiles. 

Derek isn't sure how this is going to work out today. He wants to actually see Stiles with this knawing desire in the base of his stomach but he also has to play it cool and nonchalant. Derek knows he doesn't do well with actually physically expressing himself as he would like. There is no happy medium in terms of mood when it comes to him; he is either angry, upset, guilt ridden, sad and pissed or he is the complete opposite. He was told that when he finally claimed his mate, the bond would even these emotions out and the stark contrast between moods would even out.

Derek is rolling around naked on the duvet in the guest bedroom as he peaks at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It is almost mid day and he must have been exhausted. He thinks he heard someone pounding on his door a bit earlier after his uncle left and he only could think that it was Mr. Okee who was trying to get him out of bed for breakfast. Derek pretty sure he either told Mr. Okee to leave him the fuck alone or he told him to go to hell and let him sleep.

He can hear Stiles heartbeat. He has always been able to hear Stiles heartbeat. He excitedly gets up out of bed and throws on his running shorts and gets dressed for the gym and a run. As he makes his way downstairs, he can tell that someone is baking. The smell is warm, fresh blueberry pancakes, that homey smell and these scents along with Stiles personal aroma settles the beast within him. His wolf is provided with a feeling of contentment that he wishes he could feel all the time. 

The next thing Derek knows, he is pulled out of his fugue state when Stiles comes bounding through the kitchen doors with a blueberry stained apron on and a look of fondness that makes Derek wonder how in the hell is he going to handle this situation. He wasn't prepared for seeing his glowing mate before him looking so incredibly radiant, full of life and giving off small ripples of sexual arousal as soon as he laid eyes on Derek. It steals his breath away just seeing Stiles standing there with oven mitts on and a brilliant smile from ear to ear. Derek also can't help but notice the very low cut white V-neck t-shirt Stiles is wearing as it displays smalls tufts of hair along the sinuous muscles on his chest and around his clavicles. He eyes the few scattered beauty marks as they trail up his pale skin which ends up leading to a long, taught neck that is just asking to be nibbled on. Fucked; he is so totally fucked.

"Oh, dude. Oh my god I haven't seen you in like forever. How are you? You must have been exhausted from what Uncle Peter told me." Stiles looks a bit confused because Derek, not knowing how to react, of course puts a scowl on his face. This hardly deters Stiles as he walks over to Derek. "Hey, are you ok? Come here, it has been too long and I need a Der-bear hug." Stiles lithe arms tightly wrap around Derek's muscular frame and he settles in, warm chests, enveloping strong arms and completing the hug with oven mitts padding his upper back. Derek though says nothing and is starting to actually internally freak the fuck out. He leans his head forward and rests his stubbly chin on Stiles exposed shoulder while turning his face into Stiles neck as he accepts the greeting. Stiles stops mid hug though because he notices that the rest of Derek is as stiff as a wooden board. Derek can describe this only as pained ecstasy. He wants so much to reach out and hug Stiles back but the temptation to be overly affectionate is like a warning sign in the forefront of his mind.

"Derek? Hey. What... what is wrong? Are you okay?" Stiles mumbles this out as he holds onto Derek. Before he knows it, Stiles is being forcefully grabbed and pushed away from Derek. Derek is going to do just as his uncle asked him. He will try and keep casual company with Stiles but keep his distance at the same time. He holds Stiles shoulders in a firm grip and he looks at Stiles with furrowed brows and in a firm tone says, "I'm fine. If you'll excuse me."

Derek breaks away from Stiles and he feels the uncertainty and shock Stiles is giving off. Big open eyes and an open sad mouth stare back at him as he makes his way to the kitchen. Stiles hands drop to his side and Derek is left alone on the kitchen for almost 5 minutes until Stiles is bounding into the kitchen and the smell of anger and disbelief hits him like a slap across the face. Stiles moves over to the kitchen island and pulls off both oven mitts and slams them on the counter. "Hey, douche bag? What the hell is wrong with you? You know, it's my birthday today and I was hoping that we could like spend some time together. The last time I saw you was very briefly and that was by no means enough time for me to get my dose of Mr. Derek Hale. Is there something bothering you? Are you pissed at me for some reason because if so, I have no clue what it is that I have done." Stiles starts to walk toward Derek at a very slow pace so he can see Derek's reaction. 

"Stiles, I uh... you know what? I told you I am fine. What more do you want out of me?" Derek's is practically barking at Stiles. "Plus, I know it is your fucken birthday. You don't need to remind me." Stiles stops dead in his tracks and Derek makes an effort to steer clear of any close physical proximity to Stiles. Stiles is still dumbfounded by Derek's reaction and becoming more upset by the second. Derek decides that this is a bit more than he bargained for and decides to take matters into his own hands. He has got to keep his distance from Stiles. All of this will be resolved when Peter finally speaks with Stiles about the situation.

"Hey, I got a shit load ton of things I want to do today and none of them involve you. Peter said he would try to make it back before the evening so we can go out to eat later so maybe I will see you then." Derek abruptly turns and makes his way out of the kitchen so he can get his gym bag. He remembers telling Jennifer on a text before he got off the airship last night that she should come over around 12:30pm so they could go work out at the gym. Plus, Jennifer sister makes jewelry and he had her make something very special for Stiles birthday. This starts to put him in an excited mood because he thinks Stiles is really going to like what he had made for him. 

Before he knows it, Stiles grabs his arm and Derek turns toward him. "Hey, um, I am sorry if I did something wrong. I didn't mean to rub my birthday in your face or anything. I am just excited that is all. I am finally at an age where I think Uncle Peter is actually say it is okay for me to actually date someone." Derek looks a bit hurt because he didn't realize Stiles was being held back from dating people by his uncle. He also didn't know that Stiles was chomping at the bit to start dating someone. The thought of Stiles actually dating someone send ripples of anger and jealousy through him. Derek still isn't saying anything to Stiles who still looks confused. 

"Well, since you are in a mood, someone names Jennifer called here earlier and said she would be over to go to the gym with you. She sounded really nice on the televid." then Stiles looks meek and humble all of the sudden. "She is quite beautiful also from what I saw. Is.. is she someone... special? Is this someone you are dating?" with a touch of regret in his voice. 

Derek is beaming now because Jennifer is going to bring Stiles present. He can't wait to see what it looks like. Derek starts to get nervous and fumble around but he doesn't answer Stiles question which makes Stiles that much more suspicious. "So, yeah. I can see that she is someone special. How long have you been dating and how come I never heard anything about this. You haven't even mentioned anything about dating anyone in any of your texts. Is she the reason why I haven't heard from you in months?" Stiles feels completely dejected. His sadness and angst is wafting off of him and Derek doesn't like the how it is starting to be very prominent and the entire penthouse is being saturated with melancholy. 

"Stiles, look, I know that I have been busy the past few month." which is really a lie but Stiles won't know; or will he? Derek was told by his uncle to have minimal contact with Stiles no matter how painful it might seem. And painful is the exact word he would use to describe how this limited with contact has been for Derek these months. He had complained about it several times to his uncle but Peter kept on telling him that this was something that he must do. Any deviation from Peter's plan would either traumatize Stiles or make him more panicked and anxious that he already was becoming. "So, yes, Jennifer is like my best friend that I have here when I come visit Peter. You will find out..." and Derek is cut off by the Penthouse announcement from the docking bay that a visitor is arriving and will be cleared by the security system shortly.

"Damn, she is here already?" and he purposely ignores Stiles and doesn't finish the conversation they were having. He just grabs his gym bag and is leaping toward the docking bay. He figures the sooner he gets out of here the better. Derek knows that the longer he stays the more he is going to disappoint Stiles and make his mood worse. As he reaches the docking bay, Jennifer has already debarked and held open the shuttle door so they could get to the gym on time for their training class. 

"Oh my, would you look at you. Aren't you just such a handsome young man. You want to tag along with me to the gym?" Jennifer is standing there looking as awesome as always and Derek is smiling all the way until she takes a small jog to him and hugs hims him. "oh my god I have missed you. You are looking good." Derek hugs her fervently back and the hug is a bit longer than usual but he is just so happy to see her. Since being back at Peter's place it has been nothing but drama. 

"Wow, how are you? You are looking fantastic. I guess that gym workout we came up with is really paying off." he slowly steps back from her taking in her well developed body. Derek specifically devised a program for Jennifer so that she could achieve the toned look she wanted to get. She was engaged and was going to be married in about a years time so she wanted to make sure she looked awesome for herself but also on her wedding day. Jennifer blushes, "You are damn right I look fantastic." She is laughing but leans forward for a small hug but she really wants to whisper in his ear. 

They stand there hugging for a few minutes, "So, is your mate here yet? Are you going to introduce me to him"

"Yeah he is here but there is a bit of a glitch, which of course is all Uncle Peter's fault. I will tell you more about it when we get to the gym. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to. I have never been so out of my element as I have been here for the past 24 hours. The site and smell of Stiles is so intoxicating and I just want to be near him so bad but my uncle says we need to wait. I don't think Stiles is taking it very well. He has no clue what is going on."

She snuggles in closer and pets his head and runs her fingers through his hair, "oh honey bun. I am so sorry. I thought all of that stuff was out of the way. It is so hard for me to stay away from Vic just because of sheer distance. I can't imagine what it is like for you being a werewolf. But you know what, it is going to be alright. I am here to help you take your mind off of Stiles. Everything will workout in the end, just trust me." she leans back and gives him a huge smile and a peck on the lips. 

Returning back to normal tone, "Oh, and by the way big boy; have I got something special for you. Something that I know you have been anxiously waiting for." they both are through the docking bay as the doors slide closed and they begin to get seated in the shuttle. 

As he peaks through the windows of the shuttle, Derek gets a disturbing vision of Stiles. Stiles was standing in the archway of the docking bay and wasn't visible but it looks like he saw and heard everything. Tears are streaming down Stiles red face with his arms crossed with disbelief written across his face. Derek knows that he is making this hard on Stiles. He left without even saying goodbye and maybe that was for the best. The more Derek is around Stiles, the more depressed he seems to get. 

The rest of the day Derek spends mostly with Jennifer while he adamantly stays away from the penthouse. He receives a few texts from Stiles but he only answer the last one and says that 'jennifer and I are going to be out for awhile. do whatever you want.'. After their workout, Jennifer and Derek go to a late lunch and she informs him of all the wedding plans she is starting to make and how insane she is driving her fiance' Victor. Derek in turn opens up like he never had before. He embarrassingly gets through the "episode" from last night and then begins to tell her of how much and for how long he has loved Stiles. How long he has known that they were mates and how he hopes and prays that Stiles will feel the same way. Derek is giddy over Stiles and Jennifer has never seen Derek like this before. So content and happy with what his future might hold.

Derek arrives later at the penthouse which is only occupied by Mr. Okee who is rushing up to Derek at he gets out of the shuttle. "Oh, Mista Derek. New, very bad news I have for you. I found out just now and I try not to panic. Master Peter, upset he will be. The Stiles, I tried to stop. Make him stay. but he gone. Gone for good." Mr. Okee is shaking and in a panic.

"What, what do you mean?" and then Derek smells the residuals of extreme sadness, rejection and guilt as it lingers in the penthouse. "Hey, what the... where is Stiles? What do you mean you tried to stop him?" Derek can't help the panic that is overtaking his body and damnit if he isn't starting to shift at the mention of Stiles.

"I sorry Mista Derek. Mister Stiles say he no longer wanted to be here. He said he had enough and that he would call Master Peter and let him know what he was doing. He said he couldn't be around you and Jennifer being all lovey dovey and he didn't want to witness anymore of that. He looked so, so dad Mister Derek." Mr. Okee is standing before Derek with the most resigned look on his face.

Derek is a man of very few words. He turns away from Mr. Okee and starts to run up the flight of stairs screaming, "No, no no NO !! Stiles? Stiles. Don't you leave me. Stiles, No...".


	6. Chase into holo-oblivion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The light is finally turned on... some angst then the feces starts to hit the literal fan.

Stiles knows the truth about the hurtful cold words he heard out of Derek's mouth. A heartbroken Stiles is of no use to Derek and he does not want to hear excuses as to why he is with someone named Jennifer. But Stiles also thinks that why is he even worried about this to begin with? Why should he care who Derek dates? He could care less who he dates. It doesn't bother Stiles one way or the other. Well, that is obviously not true but Stiles knows that he and Derek are great, true friends who he seems to have an unfortunate crush on. A crush that has been compounded upon year after year since they first met. 

Stiles didn't know what to call it when they first met. Because he really REALLY liked Derek and he felt funny inside but he feared to put those feeling it into actual words. When Derek talked to Paige, a classmate around their age who lived down the street when they were young, Stiles would ask his father why he felt nervous, embarrassed and angry about it. He dad would just smile and nod at Stiles and told him that it was normal for friends to get upset or even jealous when a close friend would start branching out an making new friends. It was definitely jealousy, Stiles knew that much and he didn't like the feeling. Not a single bit. It made him feel helpless, unwanted and incredibly sad. 

Stiles knows now that jealousy can be an unavoidable feeling that generates fear and hateful thoughts. It is hard to describe it. It feels like there is this underlying nervousness underneath your skin as well as this sense of being lost and not knowing what to expect. But there is also this desire for someone's undivided attention which is the worst part. This feeling is something that he will need to quell if he is going to remain friends with Derek. This is what he was experiencing so intensely earlier that day. 

He is mumbling to himself, "Derek has a girlfriend you idiot, get over it. You are being a selfish asshole. Derek did nothing wrong. So what if he likes her. I guess he is following his heart. Get a grip and deal with it. Just ignore them."

He did not have to worry about it that much because Derek was by his side the very next day playing with their Tonka trucks. Derek told Paige that he only had two large yellow trucks and if she didn't have one of her own, he and Stiles did not want her playing in their sandbox. Shockingly, Paige being only 7 years old, just flicked him off and told them to "Suck it!". Stiles and Derek both looked at each other not even knowing what that hand gesture meant and kept on playing. One thing Stiles learned from that day is that the words "Suck it." and the hand gesture Paige made, would both come in handy in the future.

He knows that if he doesn't act soon and get through the maddening crowd of downtown New York City, he is going to be dealing with the one person he can't even bare to see right now, Derek. As thoughts just bounce around in no particular order in his brain, he is dodging the crowds of people with warm wet tears streaming down his rigid face. He stopped crying earlier but hearing Derek's distinct howl made his own senses heightened and the sadness of this situation was becoming overpowering. 

Most people don't give Stiles a second look but every once in awhile, someone will eye him up with some form of concern on their face as if to ask, "Hey, are you alright?" He barely looks at them and pushes on through. In this emotional state, it will be incredibly easy for Derek to find him and that is the last thing that he wants right now. What should he do? There are tons of places to hide. He could just hail a shuttle taxi and escape or he could run into anyone of these establishments he is running past on the street. It's late and the best place he can think about going to is "Addies" which is a fairly new exclusive bar with the latest entertainment technology available. Of course, it is technology developed by the Hale Industry but he had to give his uncle kudos on this one. 

One word... HOLO-SUITE!

While Stiles is deciding how to get to Addies, Derek is intent on catching up to Stiles. Thank god Mister Okee said Stiles had left not just 10 minutes prior to him returning. Stiles raw scent was so fulminant that Derek could actually pick up a visual trail. It was light purple mist mixed with light green dancing lights that were very faint. He noticed the closer he got to Stiles location, the deeper the color purple and an increase in the quantity of dancing lights. Derek knew this was Stiles trail but he has never in his entire life experienced any thing like this before. His soul knew that this would lead directly to his best friend Stiles who was hurting. Everytime Derek felt overwhelmed with thoughts of how he mislead and probably hurt Stiles, he would stop mid chase and let out a bellowing call announcing to Stiles that he would be finding him soon. The bellows he let out were draped in sadness and melancholy and dripping with regret. These outcries came directly from the depths of Derek's chest and begged for his friend to give him forgiveness and acceptance.

Stiles had heard a couple of these subsequent high pitched roars and knew they were definitely coming from Derek. Each time he heard one, he would have to stop as a bolt of energy shot through his entire spine causing almost seizure-like activity to course through his body. The very last one he heard was so close and intense that Stiles had a full body orgasm. It made him so very weak he just collapsed on the sidewalk. It is a nagging oppressive yet desirable agitation to his senses that is telling him to just stop and remain where he is because Derek WILL find him. 

While Stiles is wondering 'Why in the hell did I just have an orgasm?', he gets up and presses on while displaying a raging hard-on while tingling sensations course through his body and tickle and tease his man hole. It is getting more difficult to run because he has already had 2 orgasms and now he is leaking from his man hole which is making the act of running problematic in the tight pants he is wearing. 

Finally, he looks up at the holographic 3D sign that is welcoming him. "OMG, Finally, Addies !", he gets out as he is still gasping from the last orgasm. 

This bar was initially strictly for humans. His uncle did not like his technology being marketed to a specific population of being so he demanded that his technology, and all those that wanted to use or buy it, be willing to share with supernatural creatures and human beings alike. The place will be packed at this time of night and there will be so many people there, there would be no way that Derek could find him. He doesn't want to be found anyway because he doesn't need any more deadpan jokes, sarcasm, unemotional responses or lame reprimanding. 

Addies is a place just about like no other. Anything goes at this place. Before introduction of the Holo-suite about 2 years ago, it was actually known for the programming and reprogramming of the "BE-CANdRoid". This is another one of the Peter Hale's inventions that has stretched into every part of the fabric of today's futuristic society. The inception of the android-model is very dear to his Uncle Peter. Peter was working on this when Stiles was a very young child and he knows that his mother's death was the impetus to drive him to perfecting the android to his specifications and gear it toward his distinct need. Peter needed the android to take the place of his mother, Claudia. Peter had been missing his best friend when he moved to New York so many years ago but they were really true friends. They both made time for each other no matter what. He missed that unspoken communication between friends. The ability to look at your best friend and both of you knowing exactly what the other was thinking. Don't get me wrong, androids have been around for almost 7 decades and they have come a very long way. Yes, there were a variety of artificial intelligence robots and droids available to the licensed public but they lacked what Peter thought they could become. 

Shortly after Claudia died and before John's life was taken, Peter drowned in his work trying to perfect a droid that would "BE all it CAN be." After Claudia's funeral, he helped John sift through some of her belongings and John specifically made note of making sure that Peter took what Claudia had been working on in her spare time. Shocking as a discovery as it was, Peter just smiled when he reviewed what she was working on because this came really as something he should have expected. She was working on something she called "The LAIR" better known as "Lupine Artificial Intelligence Repository". It was a supplement to the already implanted neural network of androids but it was an attempt at creating that "special link" that exists between werewolves and their human pack mates. Peter of course asked John if he minded taking the information back with him and John insisted that he do what he thought would be best. Claudia insisted months before her death that John promise her that Peter received these.

(Flashback)

When Stiles looks back, he didn't have to think back too far as to when he was first introduced to one of these BE-CANdRoids. He at first actually had no idea that it was an android. It was so unlike any other droid he had met. So much so that he did not even realize that is was an android until his Uncle Peter told him much later, especially when Stiles brought up some concerns because of some of the similarities he was noticing. The first meeting was about 6 months after his father died and he had already moved up to New York and left Beacon Hills to be with his now adoptive father, Uncle Peter. Peter had mentioned people he worked with but Stiles only heard a few names over and over again. There were apparently trusted working colleagues that Peter was completely comfortable with. That being said, Stiles remembers coming home one day to the Penthouse to find someone in the kitchen making chocolate chip cookies.

A beautiful tall blond woman wearing an apron stood up after looking into the oven and smile and stared at him when he entered the room, "Why hello there young man. You must be Stiles. I have been wanting to meet you for the longest time. Your uncle said you would be getting home about this time and low and behold, here you are standing right in front of me. So, how was your day at school? Did you have any problem catching the shuttle. Mr. Okee told me they are pretty much on time considering the time window they have before the Airships start accepting passengers for their evening launches. It amazes me sometimes how bad the air traffic is around that time of night. You know, one time I had a meeting in Pittsburgh and it took me 35 minutes to get there from New York. It was a nightmare." She readjusted herself taking the apron off and setting it aside. Stiles just stood there and took all of her. 

She walked over to Stiles and crouched down in front of Stiles and grabbed his hands ever so gently and squeezed as she smiled with a twinkle in her eyes, "Honey, I am so sorry. I totally forgot to introduce myself. Here I am blabbing away like you know me. I hear your Peter talk about you so much that I feel like we have already met. Oh, just so you know. Those are real chocolate chips in those cookies that I am baking for you. Your uncle was sure to make sure he told me at work that if I was going to make you cookies, that I "don't buy any of that artificial shit. Get the real stuff."." 

Stiles gave her a smile and a little giggle and she was up making her way back to the stove. "Come on over here Stiles and sit down and talk to me for a bit. These will be done in a few minutes. I do have to confess, this is the first time I am backing cookies but it can't be that difficult can it?"

Stiles walks over slowly to the bar stool chairs and hops up on one. He still had no clue who this person is and he for some reason can't seem to take his eyes off of her. Her motions, gestures, speech, expression, ... they all seem so familiar but again, not familiar at the same time. He is getting an eerie feeling under his skin and his stomach feels like it is binding up in apprehension. The automated Penthouse maid announces a hello and good afternoon to Mr. Hale. 

Next thing the lady and Stiles know, Peter is bursting into the kitchen with smiles and nothing but the look of affection as he catches both of these two people standing in front of him. He jostles over to Stiles and squeezes his cheeks and pecks a kiss on the top of his head and proudly states. "Hey buddy, how is it going? I see you finally got to meet one of my best friends. She has been dying to meet your for months. I caved in when she said she wanted to make your favorite treats, chocolate chip cookies. You know I have a insane craving for them too." 

Stiles is staring at his uncle with half a smile and then looks over at the lady and then back to his uncle. "Uncle Peter, can you tell me something?"

"Sure buddy. Stiles, why do you have that look on your face. It is almost like you have seen a ghost. What is wrong?" Peter looks over to his friend who just shrugs her shoulders and looks at him slightly bewildered and then he looks back at Stiles. "So, go on. Tell what is on your mind."

"I just want to know something. Who is this lady that is in our kitchen, making me my favorite snack and acting like my mom?" Soon as the question comes out, Stiles knew exactly why he was getting an eerie feeling. He feels like he has been watching his mother bustling around the kitchen and talking nonstop. He suddenly feels pressure behind his eyes as he begins to well up with tears. He makes a coughing hack and breathes back his crying. 

Before Peter can say anything, his friend rests her hand on his shoulder and he looks up. Communication is instant between the two of them without even talking. His friend knows that it is best for her to be out of the kitchen to give them time to talk. "Peter, Stiles. I will be out in the living room. I am sorry, I did not mean to upset you Stiles. You two talk. You know where I will be." She slowly moves and Stiles watches every move and gesture her body makes. As soon as she leaves the room, Stiles can't hold back his tears anymore.

"Uncle Peter, what is going on? why does that lady act and talk like my mother?" Peter is grabbing Stiles to try and ground him. He didn't even think that programming that android the way he did would affect Stiles so much. Yes, it was sort of like having Claudia in his life again but he was just trying to fill some gap in his life that has been missing ever since she died. His android friend was programmed to make him feel like Claudia was never gone but she was. Stiles had picked up on the intricacies of her personality. Peter did not say anything until Stiles little emotional outburst subsided.

Finally, he spoke. "Stiles, buddy I am so so sorry for this. I should have know this would happen." he takes a seat on a bar chair right next to Stiles and puts a hand on his knee and squeezes. "Stiles, that lady that was just in here, she is one of my newest androids. She is what we can a "BE-CANdRoid". She has been in existence and working for me shortly after you moved up to New York after your father's death. 

She is a companion of sorts. She came online 5 months ago and ever since I have programmed her, she hears me talk about you incessantly and we both decided if we were going to see how well she melded into our family unit, she should of course meet you. I was very reluctant at first but I finally gave in." Peter hears the oven beep and he gets up to take the tray of cookies out and set aside as he turns off the oven.

After he sits back down, and Stiles is even more calm, he bleeds out the secret he has been keeping. "Stiles, you have to know I did not mean you any harm either even though, since this is the connection I wanted to make sure happened with this new technology, if it worked, you would be affected. I am so smart I am utterly stupid at times." Peter looks away a bit shamed and Stiles is looking at him very intensely. He turns back to Stiles but he can't quite look him in the eye. 

"Yes, I did program the BE-CANdRoid to emulate some of your mother's characteristics and though they seem so soothe me, I am sure it is a shock to you just the same. I promise I will readjust her programming so it is not so evident. Again, I am so sorry little buddy." He puts a warm palm on the side of his neck to scent Stiles and offer his deepest apology.

"That... that is okay. I get it now. I had no idea what was going on and everything seems so surreal. I almost thought I was in some type of day dream." Stiles gets up from his chair and tests the heat of the cookies. They are perfect for eating. Warm, mushy and gooey and they melt in your mouth. He grabs a couple of cookies and hands one to his uncle. His uncle thanks him and says, "Let's go re meet my friend Stiles." They both smile and head into the living room. 

The BE-CANdRoid is sitting with both of her hands on her lap with her legs crossed, just like Stiles mother would have done. She turns to them and asks, "Is, ... is everything alright?"

"Go ahead Stiles, go on over and say hello", Peter nudges Stiles.

"Hi again, I apologize for the kitchen scene." He smiles when she smile back. He take a bite out of a cookie and and has gooey chocolate chip running down his lip onto his chin. "Oh, and ma'am, these are some totally awesome cookies. Thank you for making them for me." Stiles smile is now chocolate covered teeth.

She gets a napkin from the table and kneels down before Stiles and gently begins to rub the chocolate off his chin. "Oh sweetheart, that is the least I could have done. My name is Vera by the way. Better late than never I guess." 

Stiles smile back, "That is a cool name. I don't think I even know anyone named "Vera". Ok, so I have my Uncle Peter and my Auntie Vera !!" He leans forward and gives Vera a hug just as he would have given any human being he had bonded with or had some emotional connection too. Stiles squeezes a little tighter and Vera squeezes back. Vera smiles up at Peter who is beaming with joy now that the misunderstanding is resolved.

All Stiles can wonder is, "How in the world did my Uncle Peter do this? She even hugs just like my mom did."

(Flashforward)

Entering the bar was not something Stiles was looking forward to but he knew that it would be his best option if he wanted to make sure that Derek could not track him down. While waiting in the Holo-suite which is used for many things in a bar like this, Stiles noticed that someone was watching him. The Holo-Suite is something that Stiles does not like using. It can confuse fantasy with reality and reality in days like today are something that you have to hold onto. Fantasy, day dreams, nightmares, flights of fancy all can lead to warping your mind into a corner that sometimes seems impossible to come out of. And even if you get cornered and escape from the fantasy, sometimes damage to the mind, your will, soul and heart can be damaged irreparably. 

So when Stiles rushed in, he didn't even pay attention to what the theme was in this particular suite. All he did was have his identity and most recent memories tapped into when he pushed his thumb on the entrance identification screen and entered through the large holo-suite automatic doors. The doors open every 10 to 15 minutes when there are a group of people ready to enter so he just lucked out when the doors were just about ready to close and he figured it would be best to get in while he could no matter what the theme of the suite. 

The next thing that Stiles hears are people screaming his name. "Stiles, Stiles, come on. Hurry, get your ass going. Hurry before the doors close." He internally jumps at the people screaming his name. He notices again one person in particular who is NOT screaming his name as he looks down the hallway as two huge metallic doors are slowly closing but seem to be picking up speed the closer they get to each other. He locks eyes with this other person who is just looking as dumbfounded as he feels. He can trust those eyes, he knows he can. 

The next thing he knows there are warm buzzing going right past his left ear and then an explosion not fifteen feet from him close to the closing doors. "What the... Jiminey Christmas! Someone is fucking shooting at me. Fuck!!" 

He starts running with all his 18 years of might from were the firing is originating. The ONLY option he can see right now is to barrel through towards those trustworthy almost lost eyes that are looking right at him on the other side of the door. Now he notices that the other man with the eyes that are lost, is starting to yell his name and scream at him to get it in gear. He has no idea if he is going to make it because the doors look like they are closing even faster so he does his best and pushes off one last time while running and then slides on his ass while the doors - swoosh- closing behind him with a very loud click and when he turns around, he see two huge doors with brass markings just closing ever so tightly with a long hiss and then the sound of pressured air being shut off within the next second.

There is not a sound for all of 0.997 seconds. He is in the midst of 5 young disheveled people his age who are staring at him as he lies on the floor. The lights overhead are blinking blue and white and flashing before his eyes making this all the more disorienting. His surroundings are much darker than he expects.

Soon as the 0.997 seconds are over, he feels a very strong pull as someone is grabbing his arm and yanking him up. "Stiles? Stiles, is that your name?" Stiles looks up at lost eyes and nods fervently. "Well, whether it is or it isn't dude, we need to get the fuck out of here. You are reeking of fear and confusion." Stiles quirks an eyebrow at this stranger and continues to intently listen to him. "Now get your ass up off the cement and let's get the hell out of here." 

He is dragged forcefully to his aching feet and starts paying more attention to what he is wearing. "Hey, stop looking at yourself and listen to me. My name is Scott. Now, I need you to listen to me. Will you please just get your shit together and let's hop to it?!". The rest of the ragtag group are all running hurriedly away from the doors that just closed. It takes Stiles hearing a loud ground shaking thud and some muddled explosions on the other side of the door he just came through to make him get on board with what is happening.

Scott is actually holding onto Stiles hand with a grip that just won't quit. "Oww, come on dude, you are going to crush my hands." then he looks up to Scott as he turns his head while they are running toward another door and THERE IT IS!!. 

Well, he knew he could just those eyes. Let us see, they are crimson, he has incredible strength and can smell me... Yup, another werewolf; What the fuck? Do werewolves grow on trees?' he thinks to himself as he resigns to accepting his current companions habitus. 

"Ok, Okay damnit. I am coming. Just.... just where the hell are we going? Where are you taking me?" Stiles is doing his best to keep up with Scott who is practically yanking his arm out of it's socket. 

Scott looks miffed but he answers back cautiously but succinctly, "Don't fucking worry about that right now. Just let's go. I promise you I will explain more later."

Stiles watched as the other four young adults ran into the blackness up ahead. They all seemed to disappear like a snowflake when it falls onto your warm arm. They just seemed to melt into the blackness. They make it through the second door which leads into a pitch black void. Scott screams for Stiles to jump and they both keep their eyes closed and leap into the emptiness. 

All of the sudden there is a distinct roar that has been following him for the past hour that permeates the void. Stiles feels his body reacting to the roar but he is weightless and behind his forced shut squinting eyes, he sees flickering lights going at an incredible velocity. The tingling at the base of his spine starts to breach the chasms between his nerve endings and he knows an orgasm of unbelievable insentity is just moments away. 'Where in the hell did that roar come from?'. 

The next thing he hears himself saying is, "Oh shit !" because the carpet has been pulled from under his feet. Stiles body starts rotating in mid air but his body is wrapped up and held tightly in two very warm werewolf arm. Not only that, he is physically encased so much so that everything becomes so much more acute. He feels everything as two legs wrap around his own and he feels a warm stubbly face rest into taught long neck. He relaxes instantaneously and he can smell an undeniable musk that can belong to only one person he knows. Even then he swears he can feel oh-so soft lips caressing his neck and then whomever it is, they are holding him like he is the most precious thing on Earth. 'It can't be. No. There is no way. That is impossible. It, ... it just can't be.' 

As his trajectory is altered and they begin to fall, this someone is whispering into the cuff of his hear with a warm silky reassuring breath...

"Hold on, Stiles. I got you."


	7. 1912

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Holo-suite takes Stiles to a place he never would have dreamed of going to. It is exactly 200 years to the day when this great disaster occurred. Living in the year 2112 was a breeze, going back to 1912 might end up being a bit more tricky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had no idea where this was going in terms of the story and this chapter will be very short. It is really just an introduction to where Stiles ends up in the Holo-Suite. Remember, everything in the Holo-Suite is a projection, not real, false and just a holographic program that is designed for you to play along with in terms of entertainment... OR is it? You probably won't know till the end. (because right now I don't even know.)

Wet and cold. Damp and chilly. Frigid moisture. Stiles bolts straight up from where he was lying. He lurches forward and dry wretches as the change in temperature of his surroundings and the wavelike motions make him nauseated. Someone grabs his shoulders after he is done fighting his motion sickness. They pull him back and the next thing he knows he is resting on a warm firm chest.

He sees Scott who is looking at him with concern and he can't help but peak past Scott's shoulders and see what he did not expect to see anytime in his life. He laughs a bit toward Scott and jokes, "Fuck this holo-suite can drum up some awesome shit. It looks like... it looks like a ship sinking behind you dude."

Scott looks up to who is holding Stiles and then back to Stiles. "Dude, that is a sinking ship. That is the Titanic. It sunk 200 years ago in 1912. Thanks to your friend here, we both were brought on board this life boat. Otherwise, I swear to god we would have both drowned. Now, I know you can't die in a Holo-suite but I think something might be wrong with the programming because this thing is either broken and we almost died or someone knows how to seriously program the sinking of the Titanic to make it look real." 

Stiles is shivering but feels protected. Then, that musk smell stings his nose and he pushes up against the chest of whom he is leaning on. "Oh my... what?" Stiles shakes his head in disbelief. "You cannot be here. How is this possible?". Then he remembers the warm buzz on his palm as it was read by the identification scanner when he entered the bar. It must have scanned some of his most recent active thoughts. Those thoughts being of... "Are you really you?" he asks the man who is holding him and peering into his eyes.

"Yes Stiles, I am here. It is really me, Derek." Derek tilts his head forward and grabs Stiles face with his hands and gently pulls him close putting a chaste kiss on his forehead. "Everything is going to be ok. Don't worry." 

Stiles forcefully pushes away from the gentleness that Derek is offering. "Fuck you. You are not Derek. You are a fucking hologram so kindly stay the hell away from me and keep your hands off of me." he scoots over to the other side of rescue boat where Scott is sitting with two other people. Scott grabs him and draws him into safety. Stiles collapses against Scott while they both lie uncomfortably against the wet tarp that was throw in this rescue boat. A low menacing scowl and rumble erupts from Derek on the other side of the boat as Scott and Stiles push even further away from Derek which only makes him appear to be getting angrier.

Derek is standing up on the boat as it unevenly wavers back and forth on the rough cold waves. As he is standing there for a few seconds, several things occur in succession that the three of them witness.

First, before Derek can even begin to respond to Stiles accusation of calling him a hologram, the music that was playing, the screaming and wailing of the passengers and the lights from the Titanic are all but squelched out. Explosions erupt and the port and starboard lighting of the Titanic that were on the fritz are now completely gone but the moon is showing the display in the distance as the Titanic starts breaking apart. Metal is ripping and being torn asunder and the large turbine engines of the ship have finally stopped moving.

Screaming is to a minimum because most of the passengers are either dead or barely alive hanging onto anything that is relatively buoyant. The ship lurches up at a very queer angle that really should not support all of it's weight. Low and behold, it doesn't and the gigantic ocean liner snaps in two causing a horrible screeching sound of nuts, bolts, metal and wooden infrastructure being shredded. The smaller explosions cause debris to fly into the air and remaining chaos of this disaster starts to come to a very quiet end. 

The only sounds now are of large air bubbles and muddled underwater whining and keening of metal being ripped apart from metal. The screaming of the remaining survivors is nonexistent and the loudest noises heard are of the large laps of solid frigid waves and chunks of large ice hitting the side of the life boat. 

The remaining other two people that were on there boat had obviously had enough. They both agreed to say the words, "Stop Holo." and they both vanished from sight being taken back from whence they came. Stiles thinks that the realism of this Holo-Suite might be a bit too real. He thinks that if he is going to survive this night, he will definitely need to talk this aspect over with his Uncle Peter.

As the boat sways to the left making Derek grab hold of the side, Stiles stands up and places himself directly in front of Scott. "Holo-Derek, please just sit the fuck down and deal with this situation. I don't want to hear your made up lies and ideas why you think your programming brought you into this situation. We all need to just get a grip. You need to keep your distance because I don't trust you. I will never trust Holo programming nor BeCANdRoid acting." Stiles is looking beyond Derek and notices a very large rescue ship heading directly in their direction. The holo-suite at least won't let them suffer for very long. Everyone knows the real Titanic did not have rescuers for hours after it sank.

Derek starts to shift because this situation is getting out of hand and he doesn't like being call a liar, in so many words. After the low grumble subsides, he speaks in a deep authoritative but confused tone, "Stiles, please stop this. What the hell are you talking about? Who in the hell is "holo-Derek"? Why in the world would you think I made up lies and flooded your mind with false ideas? I would never do such a thing." 

Stiles nearly leaps toward Derek but stops short before he spits out his response, "Oh, I don't know Holo-Derek. Maybe because you have been avoiding me for months. You don't return com calls nor do you answer text messages or respond to VidChat. Maybe it is because for the past several years I have seen you maybe once or twice, both of those times were less than 5 minutes. Maybe because you ignore me and make up excuses not to be around me even after I was trying to show you how excited I was to see you. I was over the top happy when I found out that you were the guest that Uncle Peter had come for the week. But no, your girlfriend had to come over and ruin that; effectively taking you away from me when all I wanted to do is spend some time with someone that I thought was my best friend at one time." 

"Oh, by the way, how is your girlfriend? Jennifer, is that what her name was? I gotta hand it to you, she is definitely something to look at and she definitely has her affections aimed at you. You know, I don't even know why I am vomiting up all this bullshit. You don't even know what the hell I am talking about. They may have been able to program you to interact with me the way that you are doing but it is clear that you have no clue what the hell I am talking about. The last thing I remember was trying to dodge the real Derek because I can't take feeling the way that I do. It is tearing my heart right out of my chest and for whatever reason, these emotions are actually affecting me physically. I can't afford to be pushed to the side, ignored, kicked to the curb or effectively wiped from the real Derek's existence." 

Scott is looking at Stiles in total confusion. "Stiles, hey, calm down. You know that I lied to you also. Well, not lied but omitted a truth that I really just didn't have time to discuss with you as of yet." Scott tucks his head down then leans forward looking directly at Stiles with deep crimson eyes. "I mean, you do realize, that I am a Model 12 series from the BeCANdRoid line of androids, right?" 

Stiles falls back onto his ass in a salt water puddle in the middle of the hard rescue boat. His breathing starts to hitch and the pressure on the temporal areas of his head and his chest are like a watermelon in a vice grip. He swears that if anymore lies are told to him he will actually hear his own watermelon shell cracking. Breathing becomes difficult and Derek is right there to try and help him get through this panic attack. Despite very little air making it into his lungs, he finds the uncoordinated strength to wrestle free from Derek. He controls his breathing rather quickly and actually is able to avoid this attack because, fuck, he is an expert after dealing with these things for so many years. 

"Stay the fuck away from me Holo-Derek." He looks over to Scott with a single tear running down the side of his face. "Scott, please don't do this to me. Don't play games. There is no way you are an android. I can see it on your face and in the look of your eyes. You are real. Plus, why would a BeCANdRoid be in a holo-suite anyway?" Stiles tilts his head toward Scott and seems to be waiting for an answer. 

Scott has a look of shame and betrayal on his face while he is thinking to respond. "See, this is what I mean Scott. Look at how you are acting. You are concerned about what you are going to say. You are thinking about what you are going to say because you want to make sure that it comes out correctly because you want to make sure that I am okay. You care. You are thoughtful. You are apprehensive in the most kind and gentle way. There is no way in the world you are an android." 

The rescue ship is slowly down and people on deck are yelling for someone to grab the rope they are going to throw so they can get them on board. Derek, even while paying attention to the interaction between Scott and Stiles, easily grabs the rope thrown and begins to pull the rescue boat toward the Ocean liner that is rescuing them. He is thinking to himself that this holo-suite theme has a lot to be desired. Not only did this Titanic Theme put all of them through some serious adverse situations that are something he could have done without but the Ocean liner that pulled up is not even of from the 1900s. 

It is a modern day huge, sleek Ocean liner that is used for the celebrities, the President of Earth and the Ambassador of the moon to vacation on. It kinda throws off the hole Titanic story line. Plus, who in the fuck wants to pay for a Titanic theme holo-suite experience and not even get to experience the majesty of the gorgeous interior of the ship or enjoy the sights while sailing into the sunset. 

Stiles has had enough. He knows how to deactivate a BeCANdRoid and he also knows that once it is deactivated, it will leave a holo-suite program as soon as the android shuts down. "Here, I will prove it to you Scott. You are real because I can do this and nothing will..." Scott is deactivated and instantly disappears from the Titanic theme holo program. "What in the fuck? That can't be. Scott..." He looks to Derek is complete an utter shock. "he just vanished." 

"I have been trying to tell you Stiles, I am not a part of this program. You need to listen to me." Derek knees on the rescue boat close to Stiles. Stiles again jerks away causing Derek's heart to rip open just a little bit further. "Please, tell me what I can say to you that will make you realize that I am the real Derek. I will be honest and answer anything that you ask." Derek searches Stiles worn, tired and lost eyes. 

Stiles looks at Derek. "Well, tell me something that only Derek would say to me. Something that only Derek knows about the two of us. Go on, tell me!" Stiles starts screaming but settles immediately. Derek is quiet and looking around because he has been caught on the spot. He looks around trying to figure how he can best put this to words. How can he present this to Stiles so he BELIEVES him. 

Derek reaches out and grabs Stiles chin and makes sure that Stiles is looking directly at him. "Ok, that is fair. I,..." Derek needs to tell Stiles what he feels for him. He needs to prove with all his being that he is who he says he is. "I have been meaning to tell you this for a very very long time Stiles. This should prove to you who I am." Derek looks away nervously but returns with a bit more courage because the results of him not convincing Stiles can be disasterous. "I am your mate. You are my mate. That is why I am visiting this weekend. I have been emotionally ravaged for almost two years knowing that I needed to be as close to you as possible. We are best friends, we fit together. We belong together... 

Stiles, ... I love you." 

Stiles jumps up away from Derek because this has just about gone on long enough. Stiles is laughing to himself hysterically as he makes his way to the edge of the boat. He keeps looking back to Derek and then to over the side of the boat in to the cold blue depths of the ice cold water. Derek starts to get nervous cause he can feel something totally foreign bursting out in waves off of Stiles. 

Stiles looks up. "You know what, that is so damn funny. You have totally proven me right." he is shaking his head back and forth as he continues to fall backward toward the edge of the boat until he is sitting on the very edge of the rescue boat. 

"Holo-Derek, the fact that you proclaimed LOVE for me is exactly what the real Derek Hale would NEVER do. Derek Hale is not in love with me. Derek Hale has pushed me so far out of his life there is no way that could even remotely be true so... Yeah, I caught you in a florid lie there Mr. Holo-Derek. You have failed to even begin to make me believe you could possibly be the real Derek." Stiles sits on the edge laughing to himself incessantly. 

Derek is now totally mortified. He is telling the truth. He does love Stiles. Even now, he can't convince Stiles of his true feelings for the other man. The feelings he has been harboring for years and unfortunately had been asked to put aside by his Uncle Peter for the past 2 years. How in the fuck can this have gone so wrong and how could it possibly even get any worse. The next thing he hears is a loud splash on the side of the boat. Derek looks up at the same time someone in the rescue Ocean liner screams, "Man over board... Man over board !!". Where Stiles was sitting now is vacant and Derek is the only one left on the boat. 

"HOLY SHIT!!, Stiles ! Oh my god, Stiles. NO, no, no...." Derek jumps to the side of the boat where Stiles was sitting and looks down into dark blue water as bubbles surface. Without a thought Derek dives into the cold depths and can only see blackness. He can see the figure of Stiles sinking rapidly as bubbles pass by his ears. With all his werewolf strength, Derek dives toward Stiles to catch up to his mate. He realizes now more than ever that he cannot lose Stiles, EVER. He must have him. He completes him and he always has. When this shit is over, his Uncle Peter is going to get a earful to say the least. 

Larger bubbles pass by Derek's ears just as he is about to grab Stiles foot. He can make out the words being spoken that are encased in the bubbles. "Stop Holo." Searching with his werewolf sight is now worthless. Stiles is no where to be found. He has exited the program. 

On the surface of the ocean, enormous bubbles rise next to the rescue boat. If you had werewolf hearing, you would hear the high pitched scream encased in the air as it erupts on surface. "STILES! NO!" 


	8. Let Him Go

"You can't. Nephew, I am really sorry. There is nothing more I can do. It is just as simple as that." Peter is gently holding onto Derek's shoulder and peering into the depths of his heartbroken eyes hoping that Derek will see the unfettered enormous regret that is festering in Peter's soul. Peter has fucked some things up over the years but this was an astronomical mistake of gigantic proportions. He has in effect totally ruined the lives of two people that he holds dearest to his heart. The guilt weighs heavy and Peter's words come out in short low bursts in between trying to catch his breath from the belabored breathing he has been experiencing since both Derek and Stiles returned. His wolf is actually embarrassed that it has to be present to see and hear the rubbish he has to regurgitate. Stiles was explicit with his instructions and Peter never imagined he would have to verbalize such things to Derek. 

Peter's wolf is in the deepest recesses of his being and is doing it's best not to be seen or heard and doing it's best not to see or hear.

Derek's soft stubbly chin is trembling and his face is flushed completely. He is coughing back his tears and trying to "man-up" to the final results of his actions and his Uncle Peter's plan for the two men. HIs vision is so blurry but his eyes search for some type of falsehood in his Uncles tone or look. 'The biting words he is speaking can't be true. There is no way in the world they can be true.'.

Derek is slowly gravitating sinking down to the hardwood floors as his strong legs turn to rubber and he cannot hold up his own weight anymore. His knees hit the hard surface with a dull thud. Everything in Derek's body is being amplified a thousand-fold by the grief that is shockingly engulfing him into oblivion. Just the mere thoughts of what his uncle's words might mean or imply for him now and for the rest of his life it like a not so sharp knife being slowly and deeply sunk into his now totally submissive neck. The pain of this type of loss is like a cold blade moving across his exposed flesh until he is anxiously gasping for his next breath.

"Uncle Peter. Please, you have to at least let me try. I am begging you, please, please, let me try. I promise I won't make the situation worse but must know that I have got to do this." Derek searches for some type of understanding from his uncle but he can't seem to find it. "Please you must understand. Tell me you understand."

Peter has a torrent of tears streaming down his face as he slowly kneels right next to Derek while keeping eye contact. He shakes his head "No." and then it finally happens. It is a sight he was hoping he wouldn't have to witness but but catches him and Vera by total surprise as the both watch Derek break completely down right before him. This is a very serious blow to his nephew and from what he and Vera know, it is one that he will not ever completely recover from.

This has ravaged and destroyed the young man, his dearest nephew, at such an early and innocent age. The rest of Derek's life will be essentially worthless, empty and riddled with grey days and lonesome nights. It is known that when werewolves lose their mate, this is the resulting pattern. And who can take full responsibility for this unmitigated disaster? Peter. 

Once you find out who your mate is, it is incredibly difficult to be away from your mate for any extended period of time. Most werewolves are fortunate enough to at least have had some precious time and bonding with their mate. Derek, not so much. But, this is what Peter, his Uncle, did to him. 

A few years back, Derek was told that Stiles and he were not just soulmates but actual true soulmates. A bond that is so unique and rare, that when it is found, the couple themselves are practically inseparable from Day one. Derek knew at a much earlier age that he and Stiles were true soulmates. It was something that he couldn't palpate tangibly but he felt it down in the depths of your bones. 

Before Stiles father passed away, growing up with him in Beacon Hills was probably the happiest times of Derek's ENTIRE life. The desire to see Stiles every day was something he knew that would be teasing at his soul for the rest of his life. It wasn't even scary. It was actually quite beautiful to feel this way. 

He has many memories of being with Stiles and laughing uncontrollably, enjoying everything from putt putt golf to movies and most importantly, just being able to be in Stiles personal space. This simple gesture was a calming and simultaneously erotic secret pleasure for Derek. And his laugh. His laugh. It was one of the most beautiful sounds and sights he has ever experienced. Oh and let us not forget Stiles lithe masculine hands peppered with hair. 

  
  


Derek always wondered what Stiles actually felt for him,... romantically... if anything at all. Finding out this fact at one point seemed imperative. He had begun having spontaneous ejaculations just from the thought, smell or sight of Stiles. It became a HUGE problem when his werewolf hormones kicked in. Washing and doing laundry was something he found himself doing incessantly. Stiles had ran up and actually surprised him several times and Stiles told him to calm down and not have a fucken seizure, he was just playing. Derek would fain being angry and run out of the room just so Stiles didn't have to see the huge wet stain on the front of his jeans that reeked of spunk. He was fairly sure that Stiles was oblivious to the effect that he had on Stiles. This is when Peter deemed it necessary to start having talks with Derek. Peter was not happy iwth the strong whiff of male hormones he smelled every time he turned around. This is when the truth of the his relationship with Stiles started to slowly seep out of his uncle. 

He could clearly remember long nights when he would stay over to keep Stiles company when his father went into the station late at night to meet up with his Uncle Peter after getting a call about some type of "unusual" Beacon Hill disturbance. The entire Beacon Hills Police force was told John HAD to be involved when his Uncle Peter was inquiring about something at the station. The officers only thought that John, his dad, could handle dealing with his uncle at the time. The problems of the supernatural variety were still kept under wraps for this small conservative town.

Derek was thrilled when this happened. He was totally and instantly available and always at Stiles disposal. They would spend endless amounts of time in the Stilinski kitchen talking about everything and anything. Many discussions were lighthearted, jovial and would hit mostly on Stiles interests but there were also many occurrences when they would have very in depth and seemingly existential conversations. One in particular sticks out in Derek's mind when Stiles asked him something completely off the wall but at the time, Derek finally knew why Stiles was asking this particular question if the smell of arousal was any indication. 

(Flashback)

Sheriff Stilinski just pulled out of the driveway in his marked police SUV and headed to the Beacon Hills station. Crickets, frogs and cicadas were performing a symphony in the dark night as a lone lit window in the house revealed an intriguing interaction underway. Stiles is smiling at Derek but turns toward the stove to light a match so this ancient gas hog would light up and he could get to preparing their snack for the DVD packed evening. "Der, I was wondering something." 

Derek can her the nervous uneven tone in Stiles voice, "Do you mind if I ask you a personal question? I mean, you don't have to answer if you don't want to but I was just wondering..." Stiles trails off. "Sure Stilinski, fire away. Ask me anything you like. I will do my best to answer." "Great. Ok. So, ...let's say if someone were to ask you 'With whom would you want to spend the rest of your life?, what would your answer be?" (wow, that came out pretty intense), "Well, I mean if you knew you were going to be only with that, ... person, like till you died, who would you pick? And more importantly, why?" Stiles looked away shyly while he continued to fumble around to make fresh popcorn on the gas stove. 

Derek thought about it for a good while. Actually, he knew his true answer before Stiles even finished the sentence but he had to make sure he did not scare the shit out of Stiles. They were incredibly close but he has no idea how a young preteen would react when being told that they were essentially the love of his best friend's life. Nervousness rolled off Stiles and he chirped in something quickly, "Hey, if you don't know, that's fine. Maybe you wouldn't mind being stuck with me."

Stiles didn't look at Derek when he said that and he continued to watch with great intensity as the kernels started to pop on the stove. "You know, if not me, because I am sure I would just be getting on your nerves all the time. Maybe it could be someone like, ... well, I don't know, what about ..." Stiles started to think.

  
  


"Paige? What about Paige? She is mellow and sort of interesting." Derek offered quietly. "Yeah, Paige seems like she would be a good choice if I had to choose." Derek was twiddling with his fingers, no sincerity in his voice and looking down at the floor with a frown as the words slowly slipped out.

"Paige? really. Paige?... huh, I never... well. Huh..." Stiles had abandon the popcorn as he peaked over his shoulder and nonchalantly turned toward his best friend. "Yeah, well, I guess if you had to choose." 

Derek could hear Stiles heart stammering and skipping as he tried to be encouraging with his words and accept what Derek had said. Derek looked up to Stiles who was stock still and pale. His face revealed that he was no where in the kitchen but caught up in his own thoughts. Stiles didn't move for over a minute and Derek had to look away quickly. He knew if he told Stiles the truth, he would have probably just stopped popping their snack, trash it and asked Derek to leave. Having a crush on your best friend and not knowing what or how they feel about you is just torture.

Then the stench of black, burnt popcorn started to make it's presence and before you knew it, there was black smoke engulfing the kitchen. "Stiles, the popcorn. Shut off the stove." Derek ran to the stove and grabbed the fire engine red pot and easily picked it up barehanded and placed it in the steel sink while he ran cold water all over the pot and his hands. He acted like he was burnt because he just did something that no human should be able to do without screaming at the top of their lungs in pain. 

Stiles watched the entire performance. The look on Stiles face now was pure hurt and anger. He stormed over to the sink where Derek was and grabbed his hand without being gentle. As he looked down at Derek's hands, he just caught the finishing glimpse of his palms healing the burns from the pot. Stiles looked up into his eyes as he held his hands and said nothing for a moment. He just held onto Derek's hands. Derek knew what Stiles was thinking but he had to deflect.

Derek, however, did not know exactly how to respond. He stood there waiting for Stiles to react somehow and it appeared that Stiles eventually read Derek's mind because he knew Derek would continue to stand there dumbfounded until Stiles provided him with some type of reaction. 

"Ok, for fuck's sake Derek. Will you stop with the whole, 'there is nothing wrong with me. I am not burned or hurt. Why are you looking at me like that?'-thing."

Stiles squeezed Derek's hands and then huffed out exasperation and flung Derek's hands back at him. "Honestly dude. Do you really think I am that fucking stupid?"

Derek being as dysfunctional as any preteen could possibly be just looked at him and said, "Stiles, what do you mean? There is nothing wrong with Paige. She has looks and is fun to talk to. I know I just met her but she is going to be a good friend for us. You watch and see. Do you want to make a bet on it? I got ten bucks says we will all be great friends within the next 2 months." Derek is trying to get a smile on his face but he didn't get very far as Stiles wiped that stupid smile from his face with some heated words.

"No you asshole. I don't want to bet you ten bucks." Stiles is beat red and just about ready to explode. Suddenly behind Stiles, the timer he set for the popcorn went off. He grabbed it off the counter and launched it across the room until the wall clock met it's demise when it was bashed to pieces with the remains of the timer. Derek watched that occur and came back to look at Stiles who had no signs of happiness present in his features.

"My god Derek. Paige? Do you actually think I am talking about Paige? You know exactly what I am talking about." Stiles throws a towel at Derek and lands directly in his palms. They both look at the towel. "There are very few times that you piss me off Derek. Very few. But when you do, it is like my entire person is going to implode."

Stiles starts to heatedly walk away. But, he calms down a bit and grabs the drink he had set on the counter and takes a sip. The past 10 minutes rushing through his mind as he decides how it is going to be best for him to proceed. 

"You know what Derek. Why don't you get your stuff together and go home. The smell of burnt smoke it making me nauseous and I need to go lie down. I might just go to sleep for this evening." Stiles stops before he reaches the kitchen door and hangs his head down as he rests his hand on the sides of the wall before the doorway. Derek can hear sniffles and Stiles shaking his head a bit. Then he sees Stiles from behind as he wipes his face with the forearm of his shirt. Saltiness and melancholy saturate the air around them. It is quiet all except for a car that just passed by on the road and the headlight beams dancing through the windows and on the walls of the living room until it passes.

"You. YOU!" Derek firmly speaks up. "Definitely, without a doubt. Cross my heart and hope to die. Stick a needle in my eye."

"What?" Stiles looks over his plaid shirted shoulder. "You. YOU! what?"

"You, I would want you and only you if I had to choose someone." Derek walks over to Stiles and Stiles just crumples into Derek's strong shoulder in a chaste warm embrace. Stiles quietly laughs and sniffles at the same time. "Me too. You. You are the only one that I would want."

But Stiles seems to be more stubborn in his older age. And his uncle Peter is making sure that he is abiding to Stiles wishes. "Derek, I am sorry. After that entire Holo-suite fiasco and whatever happened earlier that day, Stiles does not want to have anything to do with you. Trust me it hurts him to say this. I can feel it. This is probably the most profound I have ever felt anyone in my life hurt so much but he is dead set on not seeing you. He does not want to have anything to do with you for the time being. Hey, Just. ... just give him a little time. I am sure he will come around."

Derek is still kneeling on the hardwood floor trying his best not to vomit or pass out. Derek's wolf has gone feral and is almost uncontrollable. He starts to protest but his uncle just escorts him further from Stiles room. Derek ends up slumping down in complete exhaustion. Peter offers him something to help him sleep. Derek hates taking medications but he knows he won't sleep otherwise. Derek agrees and mindlessly swallows back a few pills with a glass of cold water that his uncle brought him.

Next thing Derek knows, the sun is blaring off the plexiglass of the adjacent skyscrapers and is just about blinding him. He jumps out of bed feeling refreshed and his thoughts immediately go to Stiles. He had been able to get all his clothes off and sleep in the buff like he always does but he pays no mind to his appearance.

He bursts through the doors and runs slam into Mr. Okee. "Oh, hollry sheet Mista Derek. Are you ok? How you are feeling?" Mr. Okee kinda catches Derek before they both tumble over. "Why you naked?"

Derek instantaneously screams at Mr. Okee because he can't catch the slightest scent of Stiles. He can't hear his heartbeat and he can't feel his presence. He knows immediately something is wrong. "What. Where is Stiles. Where the fuck is Stiles, Okee." Mr. Okee's is on his tip toes leaning flush against the wall with his eyebrows close to the ceiling and his baseball sized eyes only reveal white with pinpoint pupils.

In a squeaky mousy voice, Mr. Okee offers the following information for Derek to process. "Mista Derek, you have been asleep for over four days. Left you alone we all did. Pooped. Exhausted you was. But you looking good now. much better. But, Mista Stiles is not here. You uncle asked me to give you this note when awake you become. Here, take. Happy reading." Mr. Okee scuttles quickly down the marble hallway making it to the steps and Derek can hear him grabbing his coat and running out the front door as he begins to peer over the envelope that was just handed to him.

He opens it up quickly as soon as he notices Stiles handwriting. 

Derek,  
Uncle Peter told me what this entire weekend was for and now I know the true nature of the relationship between us, at least from a werewolf  
perspective. Peter told me how this was all his fault and he apologized profusely. After much thought about the situation and taking into account  
how distant, cold and unemotional our interactions have been over the past several years, I have decided that even though I cherish our friendship  
and I do love you, this is not the type of relationship that I could be a partner too.  
You as well as Peter, have seen me for the last time. I have guaranteed that our paths will never cross again. Our lives will have to be led separately  
and make no doubt, when I set my mind to it, it is what will be done. Please take care of Peter and yourself. Your uncle is beating himself up for the  
situation that has happened and is pretty devastated. Auntie Vera understands completely and she has taken him to a secluded location that I don't  
even know or care about for that matter. HIs meddling and tampering with our friendship and for what could-have-been, are inexcusable and he  
realizes that. I said my goodbyes to them but I couldn't bare to see your eyes and say goodbye to you because I don't think I would have been able  
to do it.  
Please do not search for me. Please do not get upset over this. Just find a way to live your life the best way that you can and love someone who will  
no doubtedly love you back. I am placing my entire life on hold. Completely. You have been sleeping over 24 hours now and I have made my decision.  
I wish you the very best in all that you do. And do not do anything halfheartedly. If you are going to find a love, love them with everything that you have  
inside you. Peter reassured me that many werewolves never find their mates let alone true mates so I am confident that you will find someone that  
will want to be by your side.  
Just as much as I did. I love you Derek Hale and don't you ever forget that. I have loved you my entire life and I have been IN LOVE with you since  
you told me that it was me that you wanted to spend all your time with if it was anyone you had to choose. You remember, the night I burned the  
popcorn. Be good to yourself and others and that goodness will come right back to you. Enjoy the rest of your life and make it count for something.  
Your ever loving true soulmate,  
Stiles

The note was very simple. Very brief. and very to the point. He does remember trying to process what he just read as he felt himself fall to the floor and he hit his head on the marble floor before passing out.


	9. Life After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to Derek and where in the world did Stiles disappear to?

Derek's world is for lack of a better word, bleak. Just as has wolf has come to think of bleak as a way of existing, little did it know that his world was to be thrust into total CHAOS. It has been 23 long, arduous and desperate months since Derek collapsed after reading the final "goodbye" note from Stiles. In that time, the amount of shit that has happened has been staggering. If it wasn't for his sister Laura and his Auntie Vera, he doubts he would have come out the other side. 

Tons of shit has happened. When I say tons, I mean tons, literally. Let's take the actual world that we live in. In this time, a small faction of anti werewolf activists who were well know but relatively harmless, became the a source to be reckoned with and it took the entire werewolf and human population by surprise. After years of illegal activity which brought them untold fortunes, they finally had enough money to try some experimental plan. They and the rest of the world would find out that their deep seated hatred for werewolves would negatively affect the human population. The overlying goal seemed simple. Affect the distance, rotation, gravity and possibly the mass of the moon and it would have to have a profound detrimental effect on werewolves. Needless to say, it did. 

The moon, which is a small part of werewolf ecology, was targeted by these insane radical bastards who thought that if they knocked the moon from it's orbit just a tiny bit, it would hopefully bring the werewolf population to it's knees. If you dug deep, the basis for their actions were essentially, genocide. Power is what they wanted and they would eliminate one group as effectively as they could and move onto the next. Similar to the the Germans about 200 years ago, the radical Muslim's of the early to mid 21st century and the first attempt to eradicate werewolves when they first became, "outed" in the last 21st Century. Wiping werewolves from existence seemed to be all they cared about. Logic and science thrown asunder because this solitary goal blinded all of them. Radical extremes were getting worse and there was very little room for disagreement or reasoning. "Obliterate them. Wipe them from the planet." That is all they thought and that is all that they wanted, consequences be damned. The elimination of an unwanted race of beings, would somehow make the Earth a better place. 

Despite werewolves being around since before the birth of Christ, you would have thought the population would have been much higher than it's current numbers. Today, the world's population was comprised of approximately 5% werewolves. Innovative technology kept them in the forefront. Many advances were spearheaded by Derek's uncle. Despite the fact that werewolf technology benefited both races, this evil faction did not see things that way. Hatred took root and being a werewolf was much more difficult today than it was 23 months ago.

The faction did what they intended to do and the effects were disastrous. An antimatter, localized negatively magnetized burst was sent out from CERN. The lingering effects of their actions had monumental consequences. If this faction had known what would have happened to this planet, hopefully they never would have proceeded with their nefarious plan. 

The largest faction of anti werewolf activists were from the Middle East and started by stating that CERN was to explore the unique opportunities that arise from international collaboration in science. The name CERN is derived from the acronym for the French Conseil Européen pour la Recherche Nucléaire, a provisional body founded centuries ago back in 1952. It was thier mandate of establishing a world-class fundamental physics research organization in Europe. CERN is based in Switzerland and the advanced instruments used are 'purpose-built' particle accelerators and detectors. These accelerators boost beams of particles to high energies and then they can collide with each other or with semi stationary targets. 

This is how they targeted the moon thus causing irreversible effects. Many think that CERN was trying to delve into other inter-dimensional portholes and open up alternate realities by creating gateways as part of a new world order. A commonly held belief by many and not only extremists was that this might herald the arrival of the anti-christ. That is of course a topic of discussion for another time.

The moon was indeed knocked off it's axis and the human population now suffers the ill effects. Dreary constant overcast, dark almost black daytime skies, overall decrease in world temperature by 3 degrees and a host of other readily obvious changes. It has been almost 39 days since the last ray of sunshine peaked through the clouds. Even then, the sky was lit for about 3 minutes. Cold rainy days are almost continuous and Derek keeps count now on his calendar till the next ray of sunshine. Vegetation has died, numerous species of plants and animals are now extinct. Even the ones that have survived, if they are not in captivity, they are slowly and surely dying off. One good thing, if you could call it good was that the vast majority of the activists living or visiting this secret area in Switzerland to watch the event were there at the time of the event. Switzerland no longer exists. It is a radioactive wasteland under quarantine for the next 100 years at the very least. Derek can't even remember the actual day that any of this happened.

After months of dredging across the United States of the Republic, he put great thought into it and decided that he would move out of Beacon Hills so he could be close to his older sister Laura and her husband who both lived in a city called Clairton in Pennsylvania. This city is just on the outskirts of Pittsburgh and was a city of great importance, TWICE!!. First when the steel industry took off in the early 20th century which also prompted looking at other natural resources. The steel industry didn't exactly collapse but it definitely came to a grinding halt at once and then started back up at a mind-numbingly-slow pace. 

The city all but died but it was right along a vast river and was blessed with hills, uneven terrain and valleys which made it of interest to some natural resource geologists. Derek shakes his head in disgust at times when he has a second away from thinking about Stiles. 'Some humans are just plain assholes.' he would think. By the time the 22nd century came around, voluminous patches of natural gas, methane and even good old fashion oil was found in quantities that could have made every single remaining person living in Clairton a billionaire. (and it did for the most part)

This time around, great care was taken in building correct suprastructures and great detail was paid attention to when it came to living conditions that were safe and the best and most efficient way to set up transportation. The city was actually gorgeous up until 23 months ago. Since the moon shift, the streets and buildings have been cast into darkness and it is starting to look like every other large city on the planet, a dilapidated mess of synthetic stone and cement and super strong metals that will last a good amount of time. The city isn't going anywhere but the atmosphere surrounding it makes it look depressing. Residents wasted no time in 3D, neon, 4D, interactive video and holographic technology to liven up the metropolis the best they could. 

Quick thinking and ingenuity made it still one of the most desired cities of which to live. Derek's brother in law Tim was actually assistant to the mayor and Laura was on several committees that ensured the werewolf population had proper representation when it came to decisions that would potentially affect the city and the werewolf living conditions. Derek moved into the same building as Laura but up to the near top of the building. When he is in town, he spends a lot of his time on the balcony looking down onto the streets below. He watches hover cars zooming past and gazes at the advertising blimp traffic that bombards every second in the evening hours. 

It was a time when what little hope Derek had continued to dwindle. He had made it back to Clairton Metropolis just a few short days ago and made the effort to stop by and visit Laura and her husband for a few days. The overall mood was about as good as it could get. Derek did not display sadness or sorrow, those days were over. His family and few friends that he had all have come to get used to the look of being lost and emotionally blank on Derek's face. He had a small dinner with Laura since her husband was performing a favor for Vera. When Derek asked, Laura just smiled ever so lightly and told him it was nothing big and that her husband would be back before the Advertising blimps went full force proclaiming off world living and the luxury of space station living. 

One new thing he is trying to his sister's bequest was to try and stop thinking about where Stiles could possibly be. "Please Derek, this has consumed you and I think it is time that you realize the inevitable. It is time to try and make a better future for yourself. You can't continue to wallow in the past." Derek has heard this a million times and one million and one isn't going to change his thought process. Not when there was still some possibility of hope. He just nodded and continued to finish his dinner after which he said his good byes and went back to his apartment.

Not to his great surprise, Vera was actually waiting for him when he got to his apartment. Derek reluctantly discussed things with Auntie Vera but it looked like she had some talking that she needed to do. She looks great and hasn't aged a single day; being a BeCANdRoid does have its benefits. But as she sat down in his dark penthouse in Clairton after parking her hover car, she just looked at him with a blank expression flicking her nails trying to ascertain how she was going to approach this subject. 

The nice thing about Vera's werewolf programming chip is that Derek can get an idea of what she is feeling. Confusion, sadness and something else... something else he has felt before and he doesn't like it. Not one fucking bit. 

"Hi Derek. Please, give your auntie a welcome scenting and then, I would really like you to sit down and have a conversation with me." She reached out as she firmly grabbed his shoulders and he gently scented her. Android or not, she was pack. She had a barrage of information to spill out to Derek and it will take time to get the specifics ironed out but the basic facts were quite easy to state. 

She knew that Derek knew that worrying about money or some type of income, was something that he would need not ever be bothered. His uncle Peter made explicit plans for his nephew as well as for himself. It took months to finalize plans and Derek honestly had been so involved with searching the ends of the Earth for Stiles, he had given little thought to what his uncle was doing. Disappointment after disappointment, dead end after dead end and finally tweaks of light from a candle promising some hope would only be blown out only for Derek to steadfastly restart his search from scratch. 

He never physically saw his Uncle and that was how he preferred and like the arrangement. His anger for how his uncle "played" Stiles and Derek was so deep, any interaction of any type had to be accompanied with Vera by his side. Face to actual face discussions with his uncle would never occur again in his lifetime. His wolf was damn sure that wasn't going to happen. Vera thought that being in a "pack" would lessen that some but if anything, it fueled his resentment toward his uncle. When Laura found out what had happened, she also had very little to do with her uncle but she did remain as civil as possible. 

There was no doubt in his mind, he actually had seen his uncle for the very last time as far as he was concerned years ago. But, Peter knowing the depths and errors of his ways, knew that Derek would be in a total state of internal inconsolable suffering for the rest of his life. His uncle eventually had devised a plan where he could keep his promises to those he loved but also not betray the trust of those who expected him to honor his word. So, his uncle decided to do the very unexpected. 

"Derek, honey? Are you paying attention to what I am saying? This is extremely important. Your uncle has legally signed over his entire company, his shares, the position of CEO and CFO over to you, his nephew." Derek finally just sat there looking off into the distance in shock. This mere fact started to push Derek further into depression so suddenly that he thought he was already drowning in.This seemed to be just one more ploy of his uncles to rub in the fact that Derek has no mate because of him. With this news, any small link he might still possibly have to Stiles came crashing down around his feet.

Vera leaned forward and persisted to get his attention. "Derek did you hear what I said? Money is not longer ever going to be an issue for you, thanks to your uncle. He thought it was the least he could do for the huge meddling he did between you and Stiles. It won't make up for a life without your true soulmate but it can help take your mind off of things. Besides, that is part of the news I wanted to tell you but I think the second half of what I want to tell you is rather more important." Derek looks up from the floor where he is staring intently. "Auntie Vera, the only thing that could remotely make me happy would be for you to tell me were my mate is."

She shifts adjusting her tight skirt and angles herself so she can get a better look at his sad face. "Oh Derek, it is so funny that you should say that. I have someone that has been waiting outside in my hover car for the right time to come into the apartment here." She looks down at her wrist vidcom and mumbles, "Ok then, all is clear. We are both in here waiting, please make your way in. The door is opened." 

Out of the dark looming shadows of Derek's neglected apartment, a murky figure slowly starts to focus and comes into view. Derek's disbelieving eyes are locked on the man taking shape before him and without a second thought, Derek is standing right before him. There is that same kind smile on his face before him and he can hear his Auntie Vera speaking as she clicks her heals and rises from the leather chair.. 

"Derek, I believe you know who this is.", Vera looks between the two of them and blinks. She reaches for Derek's hand and grasps while catching his attention. "Honey, remember? You met for a short period of time but we have spoken of him many times." "If your uncle ever finds out what I did, I will probably have my power-servo recycled but I think this is definitely worth it. It is much better than watching you be absent for months at a time looking for something that now I know, you wouldn't have a chance in hell in finding Stiles. That is, until now." As Derek's attention starts to fade from her, she makes one last statement, "I will have you know that I had to use every resource I have and keeping it from your uncle was no small feat. With what the hell I accomplished, I certainly hope you appreciate my efforts. Actually, this fellow android made my life much easier because when I was honing down on my own search, he actually started searching for you. This made it much easier for me to find him. We BeCANdRoids stick together. Isn't that right Scott?" 

Before Derek is one of the last people who he was with when he saw Stiles before he fell into the ocean and and Derek desperately dove after him. 

The same crooked face is looking back at Derek and Derek can barely stand on his own two feet, "Hi Derek, It's Scott. I hope you remember me. I have been looking for you for the past 3 weeks because I think your future is actually something that feels like it might be in my hands. Time? Time is critical so If you want to find Stiles, I can take you to him."


	10. The Race against Time and Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths and secrets become revealed as our trio try to figure out what the actual hell is going on. (Trio being Derek, Vera and Scott)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moved the original chapter to the very end of this story. Got many emails about how out of context and odd the chapter was in regards to the rest of the story. WHICH, was my intent but it seemed to bother some and take away from the actual story. This will be mostly discussion and a heated and rushed journey to try and stop something from happening. Something that if it is started, cannot be stopped. Will Derek even find Stiles? If he does, what is Stiles even going to think when he sees him? What in the hell is Peter doing because Auntie Vera can't seem to figure it out? WHere does this Scott McCall fall into all of this? AND, who in the fuck is this Alpha that makes himself known who seems to know Stiles better than Derek thinks he should know him? What will become of Peter's company that Derek is now CEO and CFO of? What is this secret that Peter has about himself that he is hiding from everyone and not even Vera has a clue? All will be answered in this chapter but you will be left with a million more questions at the end. I hope you enjoy where my mind takes this.

Derek decided it is time to put all of the past 2 years behind. He sat with Auntie Vera and the new found Scott McCall and went over what they knew about the where abouts of Stiles and time was definitely of the essence. Auntie Vera only came forward because she had to help here nephew.  


Yes, she is a BeCANdRoid but she cares about him almost like any human or werewolf could with another being. Both she and Scott were programmed to be placed in hyper-sleep for a quarter of a decade. This won't be really that difficult because it is essentially bringing there power units down to a power level that is incredibly low but maintains their neural net. The hyper-sleep is still essential to them both, initially, more so for Vera than for Scott because he was an older model.  


Scott being the older model, didn't have very many actual parts that is functioned as living tissue but Vera, being a much more recent model and with tons of upgrades over the years is now about 35% real human tissue. This requires care and sustenance like any other living creature. For lack of a better word, she is more an artificial human model than a true BeCANdRoid model.

Vera found it odd that when she and Scott found each other, that she thought it would be best to keep things under wraps and away from Peter's knowledge. Peter, being the master mind that he is, found out and it wasn't incredibly difficult. Scott had been living with Vera secretly but Peter came over unannounced one day and found them on Vidcom with Derek actually. Derek saw Vera turn immediately and the expression on her face revealed everything.  


Derek even heard his uncle's voice at which time he immediately disconnected the feed and was left to wonder what had happened. They had been discussing again what they knew and what each of them was slowly finding out. It was about 23 days later until Derek heard from Vera and Scott again on a secure Vidcom line and the news now was to the point where it was leaving Derek in a state of angst and not really knowing how to proceed.

"Vera, what in the hell is that supposed to mean? You and Scott better clear some of this information up for me or I am going to come over there immediately. It won't take me but 15 minutes to get in a hover taxi and be there." Derek puts his head down in his palms and shakes it as he waits for an answer but he looks up and says, "Please, just.... just start from the beginning an help me understand what is going on? I know the company is mine, I know I need to make decisions but for right now, I can't do anything until I know what the status is with Stiles. I know he is alive and I know he is on this planet somewhere, but you have got to help me understand how and why my Uncle Peter has become so involved in all of this. It isn't making much sense to me."  


"Derek, before Vera says what she knows, let me tell you what I know so far. Some of this will also be news to Vera." Scott is on the same Vidcom as Vera gives him a questioning look but then they both nod to each other for him to continue. "Okay, right now, here is what the situation is as far as I can tell."  


"Well, you know that Stiles and I have been together pretty much nonstop for almost two years. We took a direct shuttle from Metropolis Clairton that night after the Addies Bar incident and went directly to someplace we both thought we needed to go. Somewhere out of reach. We ended up living in the sky city of Tramdalon. Tramdalon is know for being a place where you can go and never be found; especially if you don't want to be found. No offense but Stiles just said he couldn't take anymore of trying to deal with you Derek. He said it just became too much to be around you and not have his affections returned. This even became an almost hatred on his part especially when Peter found him and had a discussion about the two of you being true soul mates."  


"I on the other hand, was told I needed to leave. I needed to get away from Metropolis Clairton that day because of what was perceived as feelings that I was developing for a human. At that actual time, I didn't believe they were feelings. I don't think I was capable of understanding them at the time. After my last upgrade that I underwent with Vera, I can't seem to find any other way to describe how I perceive the past situation."  


"Since our last upgrade from Peter, Vera and I are both now roughly 45% human tissue and we actually have been given specific identifying DNA patterns. We have unique hand and finger prints as well as retina that help with identifying us and making us more human. I have been struggling with my perception of the how the past occurred. The Argent Corporation who purchased me at the time to be an assistant for their daughter Allison, effectively tried to eliminate me when they saw that I was a threat. Allison and I had become very close. I can now see looking back with the new upgrades that what was happening was that I actually did develop feeling for Allison. Mr. Argent saw this way before I could even feel it. We were separated and I found out from another droid that I was going to effectively be decommissioned and have my memory wiped and the mini-biologic neural net was going to be removed and destroyed. That is why I ran. That is how I met Stiles that night at Addies. So both of us were on the run and hiding and this is the link that has brought us to together with a friendship that I would never betray."  


"That aside thought, we all know that Tramdalon is the biggest floating city in the stratosphere of Earth and that it manufactures all the new and latest BeCANdRoid models. It is also the only floating city that is totally emmeshed in research for advances in hyper-sleep and suspended animation technology.  


"For instance, about 2 weeks ago, the experimental hyper-sleep ship, the Sarattoga, was launched with a compliment of 150 beings on board. 125 humans and 25 of the newest model BeCANdRoids and they have been closely monitoring how well it is doing. Of course, all under the supervision of Peter." Scott gets quiet for a second looks at Vera then leans toward the Vidcom display, "Derek, what I am about to tell you is highly speculative rumor but by all accounts, it seems to be true."  


"Your uncle Peter has not physically been seen since he walked in on Vera and I that day we were talking on Vidcom to you and you disconnected. The strangest thing is that even then when he showed up, something was off about him. Vera even made mention of it to Peter. Soon as she said what she said, Peter was out the door within a split second. Really, the entire situation was just odd. He knew we were talking to you and you disconnected but he made no mention of you whatsoever."  


Derek looks stunned, "Auntie Vera, what could you have said to him that spooked him like that? Just so the both of you know, I did receive an call from Uncle Peter. There was no video and it was just a simple voicemail. I have listened to it over and over again and it was disturbing. Not so much with what he said but what he didn't say and his voice and tone were completely off. I was trying to wrap my mind around what sounded different but I can't seem to place my finger on it. What do you think he is doing Scott? What is this info being passed around the rumor mill?"  


Scott adjusts the Vidcom screen so he can sit back and have Vera and Derek look at him while he begins what he believes might actually be more fact than rumor, "Well, you know us androids are all about wanting to know what is going on. We take in facts and rumors like a sponge and can easily sort through what is truth and what is not. We really pride ourselves on being able to do that. Peter however has done things as of late that seem to be not so much out of character but surprising more than anything and with not much left for any of us droids being able to formulate what these actions mean. Now THAT, is where I had to rely on some human speculation. That being that I can't even fathom these assumptions to possibly be true but when you put it all out and look at it, it seems to be a course of action that seems possible if not probable."  


Derek doesn't look phased in the least. "Scott, trust me. I don't think anything that you could possibly tell me will surprise me. My uncle obviously has had a feel for being dramatic so I don't see why any of this would be any different. So, tell me what this is that you think might be going on. Please, don't hold back either, tell me as though you were talking to another droid. Tell me everything."  


Vera whispers something in Scott's ear and he shakes his head. Derek assumes that she asks him to be gentle with presenting this information no matter what Derek says. Derek knows that Vera refuses to let anything hurt him or Stiles. She is very protective. Another great thing about her particular BeCANdRoid model. She goes beyond her programming and is more attune to human and werewolf needs than anyone ever gives her credit for. Stiles has seen this in Vera all along and Derek has noticed this the past 24 months and more so the past 2 months with the upgrades she has had.  


"Ok, well, it seems that Peter is toying with the idea of possibly seeing if it is possible to transfer consciousness into an android from a human being or a werewolf. Some droids I have spoken with say he has actually done it. Rumor has it there were several successful transfers and of highest speculation is that Peter wanted to do it with himself but the biologics of being a werewolf have not been nailed down yet. The only transfers have been from humans."  


"The Argent Corporation who I used to work for, are actively fighting to make sure that your uncle does not succeed. I am actually the closest so far that Peter has come to melding the human, werewolf and android components together successfully. That is another reason why Peter was able to find me so easily. I am an actual BeCANdRoid experiment that is surpassing all of Peter's hopes. The success of how my upgrades have performed are pushing him to go further. We do believe that the reason why Peter gave sole control to you over the company but kept all the research and development his own and separate, were because he was thinking along these lines. He didn't want the Hale family to lose control of the company if someone finds out he is an android down the line and he effectively becomes considered true artificial intelligence and not able to be in control of his company."  


Vera grabs the Vidcom and pulls it towards her because now she has fear etched across her face, "Derek. I was going to tell you this but I wanted Scott to say his peace. Your uncle has Scott and I programmed and scheduled for hyper-sleep on the next experimental ship, the LycanQuest. We are to report tomorrow for prepatory conditioning on Tramdalon. As for Stiles, I spoke with him the other day and he and Jonathan are helping with preparations for final departure of this ship. Like it or not, Stiles is helping your uncle. Your uncle promised Stiles that he would not reveal where he was to you if helped keep him in hiding. Jonathan and Stiles will be waiting for us to dock tonight after we wrap up some of our business here in Metropolis Clairton."  


Derek seems a bit agitated, "Uhm. Do either of you mind telling me who in the hell Jonathan is? Am I missing something or what?"  


Vera rushes to speak, "Derek, please, please do not get angry. Your Uncle Peter introduced Stiles to Jonathan about 3 weeks ago and they have become very close friends. Scott has not met Jonathan nor have I but one thing that we do know, is Jonathan is the first successful werewolf android transfer that we know of to date so far." Vera is looking more devastated the further she continues talking.  


"Derek, what I need you to do is make sure that what I am about to tell you doesn't change how you feel about Stiles. This was Peter's plan and it seems to be working. I have been steadfast against what he did and the last time I actually spoke with him, I let him know this but all he said was that was done was done and that it is the least that he could do for Stiles. Derek, I know you are hating your uncle right now and what I am about to tell you will make you hate him a million times more."  


"Jeez Vera, for fuck's sake, will you please just tell me what the fuck is going on? Who in the hell is Jonathan and what the hell does he mean to Stiles? You owe this to me. Spill the fucking beans and tell me what I need to know." Derek is shaking on the other end because something has just rushed across his mind and the thought of what he is thinking would be unimaginable. He can't believe that his uncle would even go to such lengths.  


"Ok Derek. Well, as you know Peter has been trying to contact you continuously the past 2 years. To your own detriment, by ignoring him, he has come up with this plan and executed it without input from me in the least. This werewolf droid transfer is considered a success because it is not a true werewolf in existence that he has actually transferred to the android. It is only parts of a known werewolf. Unfortunately, the past 3 weeks since they have been introduced, Jonathan and Stiles have become extremely close." Vera has a tear running down her face, "Scott, please. Please tell Derek the rest. I just, I can't continue telling this to my nephew. It is going to destroy him."  


Scott shakes his head and Vera abruptly gets up and makes it known that she is still present but not in front of the Vidcom visual display. Derek can hear her crying quietly and his heart starts to swell but it feels like it is plummeting into his gut. "Scott, for gods sake, tell me what in the fuck is going on?"  


"Ok, ok. Derek, this droid Jonathan is a very close physical representation to... to you." Scott stops and watches Derek. Derek looks at him because this is going just where he doesn't want this to go.  


"Go on, continue. I am listening." He says it calmly and without emotion.  


"Well, Jonathan is rather unique. He not only looks exactly like you you, he also is about 65% humanoid werewolf DNA biologic tissue. It is the most that has ever been spliced together. I think the worst part of all is what your uncle Peter purposely did which is why I think that Stiles and Jonathan have become so close. Your uncle has taken all of his nephew Derek's positive attributes and programmed Jonathan to essentially be... well, to be you. In ever shape form and fashion without any of what some would consider, your negative attributes. He tapped into your humor, loyalty and trust as well as your ability to protect and love. Even the ability to understand Stiles from the standpoint of a friendship as well as a soul mate. He made almost android perfection out of his guilt of with what he let happen between you and Stiles. He essentially made Jonathan to be everything to Stiles that he thought you could and should have been to him.  


"Derek, I have spoken to Jonathan and Stiles on Vidcom a couple times already and all I can say to you is that Stiles seems to be the happiest that I think I have ever seen him the entire time I have known him. Speaking with Jonathan is like talking to you but completely different at the same time. It is disconcerting to say the least. He looks exactly, and I mean EXACTLY, like you. Identical down to the hairs on your head. He is very affectionate towards Stiles and completely respectful of everything Stiles seems to say and do. Stiles can't take his eyes off of him and he looks completely smitten with Jonathan."  


"You have to be fucking kidding me. Stiles will know that isn't me. He won't take to an android. When he finds out that this guy is an android, Stiles is going to be completely pissed off and then this is just going to blow up in Peter's face. If it is me that needs to show Stiles the real me and expose Jonathan as the android that he is then, then that is what I have to do."  


"Derek, this is where this becomes even more of a problem. Stiles knows exactly what Jonathan is. He knows that Jonathan is an android and readily accepts it without question. He knows he is an experimental werewolf android transfer model and he doesn't care. I think Stiles was so sad for so long that when this option presented himself, he agreed to it but I don't think he expected to have feeling for this Jonathan. And trust me Derek, I can see it in Stiles eyes. He is falling for Jonathan more and more every second that they spend together."  


There is a Vidcom buzz on Vera's end. She runs up to the monitor. "Derek, honey, I am so sorry you had to find out this way. Speak of the devil, your uncle is calling on Vidcom right now to speak to us. He knows we are here so I have to answer. We are wrapping things up and headed to Tramdalon right after this. Use the information that Scott and I gave you the best way you know how. If there was any way I could have prevented or stopped all this I would have but your uncle finally made some major decisions without including me. Probably because he knew you and I were still talking and he knew that trying to get through to you was wasted effort."  


The buzzing gets louder and more persistent. "Honey, I have to answer your uncle's call. Please, whatever you decide to do with this information, use it wisely." The Vidcom blinks to a black faceless panel as Derek sees his sad reflection. He knew the news he was going to get would not be the greatest but he had no idea that it would be as bad as it ended up being.  


888888888Sens88888888888888Sens8888888888Sens888888888888Sens888888888Sens88888Sense88888888Sens888888888  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Chapter that will wrap this up until the next part comes out which will be an addition to this one but it will be able to stand alone on it's own. That won't even be attempted till 2016. So, at least you will finally know what the situation is but you will definitely be left hanging. yes, I did that on purpose. Merry early Christmas.


	11. Realing what he has and what he wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The light bulb clicks on for Stiles but is it too late?

The shuttle promptly docked because this was the absolute last one going to the LycanQuest. The LycanQuest is less than 12 hours from spacedock launching and the only shuttles that were going back and forth were last minute details personnel. Unmanned supply/cargo pods were going back and forth rather routinely but has cut down to maybe 2 of them going out hourly the past 6 hours. The cargo pod docks easily and begins automated unloading which is where a human actually happens to be nearby watching to make sure this pod is not malfunctioning. Data specs on the pod showed that there was a life form on board but the tech knows that it has to be a malfunction, that is until Derek falls face first onto the conveyour belt and all activity stops. 3 android stop and look at him as does the tech human Carl. Carl is astonished but alarmed.  
Derek gets up and is met by Carl. "Sir, please hold out your hand for identification." Derek stops what he is doing because he supposes even though this looks odd, the best way to find out if he is someone that needs to be here is see if his is on the ships log or passengers. The palm scan ID keeps saying that this passenger is already on board.  


"Sir, if you will just wait here while I contact one of my superiors, I would appreciate it. There is some glitch on my ID scanner. It says you are already on board and that you belong here but that doesn't seem to make much sense. Excuse me one second." Carl drops the scanner down and goes over to the nearest transmission terminal. After some discussion and review of the scanner. A holographic image appears right before Derek.  


Just looking at what is going on, after the 3D hologram is done materializing, you would never guess that Derek was interacting with a hologram. "Sir, if you do not mind if I ask you a few questions so we can get this taken care of, I would appreciate it. This won't take long and then you can be on your way. I have to make sure that ID glitches like this do not occur in the future." He is waving a new DNA identification want in front of Derek who is standing still and nodding in agreement. What has he got to lose if their instruments are showing that he actually belongs on board.  


"Sir, what is ... wait." The hologram steps forward and seems to be looking intently at Derek and is rather face to face. Or should I say, face to reflective helmet. The hologram is in a gray radiation suit with reflective black face that one cannot see through from the outside. The person inside can see everything and more.  


The hologram stares unrelentingly for about 2 minutes and Derek gives him as much space and time as he needs while he remains quiet.  


"Actually, no questions needed sir. Sorry to be of any inconvenience on your part. If needed. there is a hover car in Dock 3 right over there. That will take you to where I think you might want to go." The hologram waves Carl on so he can take over and then the hologramed radiation suit guy disappears.  


Carl is smiling despite the situation being odd, "Sorry there Mr. Jonathan. You are allowed to proceed as stated. Let me know if you need any assistance. If not, I will just get back to unloading this cargo pod." Derek nods and smiles and he realizes that the ID scanner must have identified him as the Jonathan droid. He thinks that that is just good luck on his part but the more he thinks about it, the ability for the scanner to get them confused could be very bad news for him. Dock 3 hover car takes off without a hitch with Derek on board and Carl does indeed return to his duties.  


Back at the control center of space dock, the radiation suite man steps back from the hologram projection rods and he walks over to the nearest control panel as though he is in shock. He takes off his helmet and sets it beside his legs. He quickly makes a call on his holographic wrist Vidcom and the next site actually brings a smile of relief to his face. His call was answered and he was getting a similar smile right back.  


"Hey Der, SHIT!. Jonathan. So sorry man. I didn't mean to call you Derek. I know you understand just give my brain some more time to process this Jonathan." Stiles doesn't get to finish though.  


"Stiles, I think we may have a bit of a problem and I just ran into it."  


We have a problem? Is that why you are calling me now? I am sure it can wait. I was about to go outside and do some last minute pre-lauch checks. I told you as soon as I come back in, you and I have to get ready to leave this beast of a ship. I have told those in charge we would be leaving in about two hours so I have to get out and do these checks ASAP. Is everything alright?"  


Jonathan kicks his helmet over slightly to get it out of his way as he actually comes to his knees resting his ass on his heels as he is looking at the hologram. "Yeah, yeah. Everything is fine Stiles. I will let you finish up and then I will meet you back at your living quarters. Everything will be fine, I am sorry to bother you. Get your stuff done and I will meet up with you and explain it to you then. Be careful out there." Jonathan shuts off the wrist Vidcom after he smiles and Stiles agrees. Stile gives Jonathan with a warm wink that he thinks is reserved only for him.  


(POV Stiles)  


Stiles is just about finished with his packing. There really isn't much to pack. He and Jonathan agreed with Peter that they would join him on his journey. The very last person to be put into deep hyper-sleep will be his Uncle Peter. After performing the pre-launch check from outside in space, Stiles took a detour through the LyconQuest himself. He had asked permission of his uncle prior because he just had to check on Vera and Scott one more time before he was prepped for hyper-sleep.  


Vera and Scott were in their huge encased hyper-sleep chambers with large glass windows with no signs of any type of problems. Both being androids, Stiles was actually able to agree to a tap sequence when he checked on them. He tapped both of their glass covers and received the slightest of smiles from both before returning to full sleep. Both of them knew Stiles was there checking on them and this made the thought of sleeping for the next quarter century more comforting to him.  


He never did get to finish college despite his uncle's pleas. But Peter knew better. Dealing with the loss of a lifetime had taken it's toll on Stiles. Depression and an almost suicide plagued him for almost a year before his uncle found him. He was able to stay hidden from Derek who plainly had not cared about or loved Stiles in the least. The last days at the penthouse and the trip to Addies bar that night proved just how much Derek didn't care. His uncle had tried to convince him that much of this was his fault and he was going to prove it if he could just get in contact with Derek and bring him home so they could all talk.  


But, fucking shithead Derek was being and ignorant stubborn mother fucker and refused to even acknowledge his uncles existence. This just cemented how Stiles perceived Derek to actually probably hate his uncle but also hate him as well when it came down to it.  


Fuck him!  


He does as he always does when he thinks of Derek, he pushes it to the back of his mind so he can continue with what needs to be done. Stiles is only allowed a liquid diet the past 72 hours and he is enjoying his last fresh replicator made cup of coffee when his living quarters automated living center announces to him that he has a visitor. He feels his heart stammer. The only one that he is expecting is Jonathan.  


Wonderful, beautiful, handsome, perfect Jonathan. Dull, overly affectionate, gushing, too sweet Jonathan. Loyal, trusting, never angry Jonathan. Sexually awkward, polite, apologetic Jonathan. Stiles isn't sure if he loves him or hates him.  


Yeah, he looks like Derek and acts like Derek frequently. But, he agrees with every single fucking thing that Stiles says. He offers no challenge to Stiles and is always the first to compromise if it even begins to look like an argument might start. Stiles has kept his mouth shut because at first, it was like a dream come true. He had Derek, a Derek, who was everything he could possibly want and then he became everything that he knew he missed from the real Derek.  


Sexually awkwardness with Jonathan was something he didn't expect. Stiles knew there were sexual satisfaction androids for many decades and they for the most part, perfected how to bring and earth shattering orgasm to a human or a werewolf. But with Jonathan, he knew what he was doing but he didn't know what he was doing if that makes any type of sense. Jonathan knew how to kiss now, he will give him that much but Stiles could always taste the slight difference of the android. He doesn't know how Derek would taste but a slight rubbery twang was not something he knew he would try to have him mask. Jonathan always tasted like mint when they made out but that only lasted so long until the rubbery twang returned.  


The awkwardness usually came when they were trying to actually engage in sexual activity. Stiles couldn't help but gasp at Jonathan and his beauty. His uncle Peter had tried to make sure that he made a masterpiece for Stiles. He emulated Derek in about every single way. The cock was beautiful. No other fucking word for it but beautiful. Dark, thick girth, engorged and veiny, copious amounts of soft foreskin that draped so smoothly over the head of his penis with ample left over. But Stiles can't get it out of his mind that this is at most 65% real biologic tissue.  


Jonathan doesn't know the timing of sex and wants to please Stiles so much that he actually becomes almost complacent. He tries to anticipate Stiles needs and wants but ends up falling short all the time. Stiles had gotten frustrated both times they tried to engage in sexual activity. The very last time which was a week ago, Stiles quickly jerked Jonathan to a perfect android orgasm and Stiles quickly jumped off the bed and was getting dressed. They haven't tried any sexual activity since then because Stiles didn't ask for it. Stiles has to ask when to have sex with Jonathan. Jonathan would always oblige but Jonathan will never make the move to want to have sex with Stiles on his own. He pathetically waits for Stiles suggestions or approval.  


Stiles fucking hates it. He wants to be taken and never given back.  


He wants to be owned and possessed.  


He wants to be made love to but he also wants to be seriously fucked hard.  


He wants to be truly cherished and honestly loved.  


He wants... he fucking wants Derek. The real Derek.  



	12. We Go our separate Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crazy wolfed out zero gravity sex and the cliffhanger ending to be resolved in 2016. (already have ideas for it and it will be totally unexpected.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles knows from the get go who shows up and makes their wants and needs known to him.

He puts his cup of coffee down next to his wrist Vidcom on the counter and tells whomever is at the door, to come in. The doors slide open and Stiles knew it. There is Jonathan standing there with a stupid look on his face. Actually, the look seems to be more stupid than usual. "Dude, are you finished. Get the hell in here so we can get ready to go and stop looking at me like that."  


"I thought. I thought I would never see you again. Oh my god you are more beautiful than I can even remember. I have missed you so much Stiles. Missed you more than you can ever know. I want... I" He swallows tightly as the muscles on his neck flex bringing the dripping sweat to glisten across his engorged veins. "Oh my god please tell me that is you Stiles. Please. please tell me that it's you."  


"Jonathan of course it is me. What in the hell is wrong with you? How could you miss me, you just saw me 2 hours ago." Derek is slowly almost predatorily making his way across the expanse between the two of them. "You knew you would see me again because, hey. Wait a minute. Why are you dirty and sweating so much? and why... why do you smell like you have run a decathalon?" He finishes that question as Jonathan has entered his personal space when he notices that for the very first time, he is truly aroused because Stiles dick just tried to thrust forward on it's own.  


"Woah, dude. Jonathan. Back off for a second." Stiles pushes against Jonathan's sweat soaked shirt, "What the hell has gotten into you?" Derek lifts off his shirt and is bare chested in less than a second and Stiles can do nothing but stand there and take in Jonathan's musky sweaty smell and appreciate how wonderful dirt and sweat look as they course over his taught, muscular hairy chest and the drops puddle up into the perfect black treasure trail that Stiles has never noticed on Jonathan before. "oh my god Jonathan. What?" Stiles is pushed up against the wall and Jonathan has reached forward and removed Stiles shirt with deftness. Stiles stops pushing back because he now is hairy chest to hairy chest against Jonathan.  


This is something that he can't process in his mind because his body seems to be taking over. Fleshy, tingly goosebumps course out through his body from where there bodies touch. Stiles can feel his heart rate starting to accelerate and his breathing is becoming more belabored. Stiles is licking his lips and swallowing and Jonathan won't take his eyes off of Stiles face. He watches him nervously swallow. He observes and appreciates his perfect glistening bowed lips surrounded by a five o'clock shadow. He stares into a warm hazel brown eyes that are announcing that he is falling deeper and deeper into a trance.  


Jonathan gently but firmly places his large manly hands that are attached to very hairy muscular arms on Stiles forearms and he leans forward and gives the most slow, warm, loving, chaste kiss Stiles has ever in his life been on the other side of. It lasts for a long time as tongues start to get involved and Stiles can taste. He can taste how wonderful Jonathan is. Lips and tongue teasing Stiles unlike anything they have ever done before and Stiles can only dive in and return the kisses with as much fervor has he can muster. He wraps his arms around Jonathan and they tilt their heads in perfect harmony as they both use their tongues to make out the others mouth.  


Stiles jumps a tiny bit when large hands grasp his ass and pull him up a bit and ever so closer to Jonathan. Jonathan is pistoning his hips and rutting against Stiles erection and he can only gasp and swallow the tongue in his mouth with more force while doing his best to rut right back. Erection against erection and Stiles knew it would be good but not this fucking good.  


Jonathan steps back and quickly removes the rest of his clothes as Stiles watches. He gets on board quickly because the rest of Stiles clothes are in a pile right next to Jonathan. Stiles reaches back to hold himself against the counter. His naked with rock hard man nipples, sweat pouring down his neck as his breath is hitching, his dick heavy with blood and a bright red with the beginning of precum starting to seep out of him. Stiles is breathing taking in Jonathan's beauty and he just cannot take his eyes off of him as Jonathan walks forward and presses Stiles against the counter enough that he is sitting up on the counter but also partially in Jonathan's lap. Cock meets cock and next to Stiles dick, Jonathan's is just beer can fucken huge.  


Stiles notices it but is still looking at Jonathan. "Derek, what has gotten... oh my god, I am so sorry. Jonathan. Shit, please forgive me. I didn't mean that. I just.." in the midst of his apology, he gets a response he didn't expect. "NO, No. That is quite alright. Please, I want you to call me Derek. I beg of you to call me Derek." Stiles looks so confused but the skin is getting tight and tingly with just the mention of that name. "I can't Jonathan. I can't and I am not going to do it. It isn't right."  


His head is held ever so softly as they come face to face. "Like I said Stiles, Please. Please call me Derek." Stiles eyes are swollen because thoughts of his Derek come flooding in and he can't help from tears crashing over his lower lids as he takes a deep breath in as he remembers his best friend and the love of his life Derek. "Hey, it's ok. Trust me Stiles. Look at me. It is all going to be okay. I promise." He begins kissing Stiles again and Stiles gives in because this is what he always thought Derek would feel and taste like but this is actually so much better than he expected.  


Suddenly Derek lifts an agreeable Stiles and lies him on his back on the bed in the room and adjusts Stiles so that his head is hanging off the end. Derek kneels and Stiles is looking at him upside down, "Stiles, baby. Is this okay for you? Are you comfortable?" Stiles nods yes and relaxes his body completely while Derek stands up and lets his huge cock fall in front of Stiles face. Stiles is hungry, oh so fucking hungry. Not even thinking twice his reaches his head forward and he takes the huge head of Jonathan's cock into his mouth. His cock had become so engorged and long that almost all the foreskin is spread smoothly across the expanse of the head. He saw copious amounts of precum dripping from the slit. The taste is incredible and this just sends a shiver down his entire body and his toes spread and reach out for an ending to this ecstasy but it isn't ending anytime too soon. He laps around the head of huge head and drinks down the sweet spunk that is pulsating onto his tongue. "Hey, is this okay Stiles?" Stiles wants more, oh so fucking much more. "Yes, please. Please I want more. Give me all you can give Derek. Please fuck my mouth."  


Jonathan all but collapses at that sentence but starts advancing his huge uncut cock past the most beautiful bowed lips. Stiles seems to gag for a second but accommodates the cock quite well, His mouth is battling the stretch and his oral cavity is completely filled with a slick, thick dick. Derek pushes further and he can see the head of his cock making the skin on Stiles neck stretch. He begins to stop but Stiles is grabbing behind both of his hairy thighs and encouraging more cock to be rammed down his throat. Derek complies and stops for a second because if he doesn't, he will come before he wants to come. Stiles is pulling him closer and he continues to oblige as Stiles mouth stretches more as the base of his oversized cock gets closer to Stiles lips. Stiles body is writhing in ecstasy and his legs are moving on the bed and rubbing on the sheets while he bows his back at times as his own cock is begging for attention. Some type of friction. It is the hugest erection Stiles has ever had and his dick is a deep purplish red and he feels pulsing in his prostate as he erupts little amounts of cum out of his man slit. He grabs further onto Jonathan's thighs and pulls him even closer as he is just about to bottom out. Stiles mind is completely hazed with lust and desires. He continues to arch his back higher as he dick feels neglected and heavy while spilling out micro orgasms which only seem to refuel the fire for his privates to be manhandled.  


Jonathan can see the head of his cock as he bottoms out. It is right at Stiles jugular notch and he is amazed how Stiles has taken Derek in. This thrills him to no end and in that moment, he sees Stiles cock that looks like it has abandon all hope. Derek can't help but take Stiles entirety into his mouth and begin to aggressively swallow and lick and Stiles begins to convulse upward into Derek's waiting mouth. He swallows all that he can and then he can feel his orgasm building. Stiles has been able to achieve what he has because Derek has helped. Stiles body has not needed any oxygen because Derek is firmly holding his thighs and black pulses are going from Jonathan's huge hands and providing Stiles body with the oxygen that it needs. Stiles hasn't breathed in over 7 minutes. He couldn't if he tried but his body tells his lungs that he doesn't need to breath because Derek is providing an ample supply to him.  


A tingling, pressure is felt in his prostate and instantly Derek forcibly jerks forward pushing his cock further down. Spasms occur and he is filling up Stiles with untold amounts of warm cum. The spasms in erratic and he hips continue to jerk and all Stiles can do is roll his eyes and writhe in ecstasy as he continue to swallow every drop Derek offers him. Stiles is still arching up into Jonathan's mouth and he finishes emptying his load and collapses back onto the bed. Stiles can fell pressure continuing to build and he sees a huge knot at the base of Jonathan's cock start to undulate towards his lips and he can only open wider to allow it in. This last pulse is huge and it forces its way down Stiles throat as he feels the warm pressure explode down his throat as he actually comes a second time without even being touched. Derek immediately withdraws his long cock from Stiles and Stiles begins breathing again. There is no gagging or gasping at all. Just a serene feeling of total completion between the two of them. Jonathan leans down and licks some of his own cum that has dribbled out of Stiles mouth and begins kissing him again. Moaning and touching take over.  


Jonathan looks at Stiles and they both have total grins on their face. "Oh fuck Der, that was phenomenal. What... hey, Derek, what are you doing?"  


Jonathan heard that name again and is in full swing. He sees the anti-gravity console and hits the button. Next thing Stiles and Jonathan are weightlessly floating in the air but Stiles is being forcefully manipulated and he fucking loves it. Jonathan shifts to beta form and hair grows all over his body and his cock, even though it is spent, starts to ready for round two and has already engorged well beyond the size of his last erection.  


"Derek, oh my god what are you... Ooooh FUCK !!! yeah... Oh shit, ....mmmm... uhnnnng" Stiles can't help but moan ever so loud because Jonathan has buried his beta werewolf mouth into Stiles weeping and ready ass. He spreads his legs and grabs his ass cheeks and gently spreads them open as he laps with at his puckering hole. Stiles is screaming now because Jonathan has rammed his long thick rough tongue down into his anus and his tongue is incredibly long 8 inches of tongue are buried in his ass and all Stiles can do is try and grasp for something that he can hold onto.  


Jonathan's cock is so huge that Stiles grabs onto it like a baseball bat and in this position he can hold tights and suck and lick at Jonathan's foreskin and his ginormous cock begins to pulsate again and jizz is coming out readily as Stiles tries to lick as much of it up as he can. Despite being filled by Jonathan, Stiles just cannot get enough of the warm fluid that brings him to the brink of orgasm with every swallow. "Ahhh. Derek, oh my god!"  


He's screaming because Jonathan opened as wide as he could and now has his fangs lightly pressing against Stiles ass and he presses his ever growing tongue further down. His werewolf abilities allow him to ram his tongue in and out at a dizzying pace. Each pass back and forth, Jonathan purposely applies direct pressure on Stiles prostate. It takes about 4 minutes of this before Stiles and Derek are having full blown ejaculations where the jizz is shooting across the zero gravity room. Stiles is twisted around after Jonathan removes his tongue and he sees Stiles and Stiles sees him. Love is definitely in the air as well as a few other things.  


Derek swims toward the anti gravity button while hold Stiles carefully as the room returns to normal gravity. He places both of them on the bed. "Derek, we have to stop please. Please I can't have another orgasm. My body can't take it please." Stiles if flipped over onto his stomach rather aggressively but with a caring finesse. Derek is almost completely wolfed out and he gets one last sentence out, "I am going to fuck you raw and you are going to like it. Come on baby, just one or two more orgasms, that is all I am asking." Stiles nods in agreement while he feels a could snout and fur up against the back of his ear.  


Stiles turns halfway to see a huge 14 foot black wolf domineering his small human body. "oh fuck, Derek. Are you going to ... aaaauuuuaaaahhhhhHH!!!" Stiles saw a huge pink wolf cock some out of a black furry sheath and screams as it is easily but forcibly used to penetrate him. Stiles is in disbelief but he just hangs onto the head of the bed as the wolf places its front legs and paws right next to Stiles head on both sides and easily locks Stiles lower extremities wide open as Jonathan's hind legs pin him down and keep him in places. Jonathan pistons inside of Stiles leaking warm but tight ass so fast that Stiles isn't even sure what the hell is happening. Except he does because that wolf cock is hitting his prostate again unrelentingly. Stiles is completely oversensitised but the rhythmic pounding of his prostate starts the base of his spine to trigger with waves of lust and desire. His own orgasms is building again and he thinks if he comes one more time he might just pass out. Jonathan is rutting and pounding vigorously and he finally decides to surprise Stiles by taking a nice bite into his neck.  


Stiles is screaming Dereks name again and is coming so hard he can't help but try to arch his back because his cock needs release. Jonathan finally collapses ontop of Stiles.  


Both of them easily pass out from their orgasms but the gas seeping in through the vents makes sure that they will be out for much longer than they expect. A figure comes into the room and drags Jonathan out of the room. Jonathan struggles to look up to see who is manipulating him and it is himself.  


"Derek, you may have fucked Stiles but this is my property. He is mine and we are going to be together. You had your chance years ago and you fucked it up. All Stiles is going to remember is how I fucked him real good. Me, Jonathan. He will never know that you made your way in and had your way with him. So, I am going to send you on an escape pod back to Earth that will land in about 6 hours. Plenty of time for me and Stiles to be in hyper-sleep and on our way out of this solar system for the next 25 years." Jonathan raises his hand to Derek and punches him so hard he passes out completely. "Fuck you by the way."  


Derek is crumpled into an escape pod and it is launched into space beginning to take its round about way back to Earth. Jonathan is pissed off a bit because Derek gave Stiles what he couldn't give him. Stiles is slumped over Jonathan's shoulders as he is taken to the hyper-sleep bay. Stiles begins to awaken. "Hey, what the hell are you doing? Jonathan?"  


Stiles looks at Jonathan and he doesn't see the man who he just made love to. "Who the fuck are you? What are you doing to me?" Stiles is slammed into the hyper-sleep chamber and the glass door closes shut tightly. He starts pounding on the door.  


"Take it easy Stiles. That freak that you just had sex with, the real Derek? We no longer have to be worried about him interfering. I put him in an airlock and released the pressure. It was an extreme pleasure watching him instantly implode and explode simultaneously. Not much left in one piece so he if floating around outside, in pieces. Now, you and me will be together, forever. Now just sit back and relax and let the sleeping process take over.  


Stiles is now screaming and crying. "You fucking piece of shit. I knew that wasn't you you fucking bastard. You killed my Derek. Let me the fuck out of here. NO!! Don't you touch that fucking button." A hiss of cold vapor overtakes the chamber and Stiles is quiet and asleep in less than 2 seconds. Jonathan looks over his chamber with approval and then enters his own chamber right next to him. He sets the system to activate and he lies back as the chamber overtakes him and now they are both in sleep.  


The LyconQuest automated pilot announces, "T minus 45 minutes and counting till launch. All unnecessary personnel must evacuate the ship immediately. There will be one more announcement at T minus 30 minutes. The lights in the chamber dim and a light blue hue with frosted windows is all that can be seen from the control center. "I repeat, T minus 45 minutes and counting."

888888888Sens88888888888888Sens8888888888Sens888888888888Sens888888888Sens88888Sense88888888Sens888888888  


A black figure is shifting among the stasis chambers. It is dragging a stasis chamber behind itself.  


The stasis bay is releasing the chamber holding Stiles and taken out of place. Without the equipment, Stiles will wake up on his own in about 2 hours or so. The chamber that was dragged in replaced the empty slot where Stiles was.  


A firm hand just pats the glass as it stares and smiles into a sleeping BeCANdRoid Stiles replica.  


The dark figure places the stasis chamber harboring the real Stiles and sets it in an escape pod with return coordinates to the Atlantic ocean very close to New York City. Stiles will be easily found and he will be able to live a full life without the interference with the Jonathan droid. Jonathan might be a bit of an issue when they wake from hyper sleep but he knows how to handle this problem.  


Peter uses his palm to push the launch button for the escape pod and orange and yellow dance across his facial features until the disappear as he looks out the space port and the escape pod fires it's retrorockets towards New York City.  


"Bon voyage Stiles. I hope you and Derek find the love you both so richly deserve. I love you both. I will see in the future."  


THE END. Second part of this story will be developed in 2016. So, should I pursue the story of the real Derek and Stiles or the android Derek and Stiles. leave a comment. Happy holidays yall.  


(I have posted the BONUS CHAPTER since it was posted once already. I will GIF this chapter up bigtime and will repost as I go along. Hopefully this wraps up some answers but also maybe generates twice as many questions.


	13. BONUS CHAPTER: Almost but not Quite (NC-17 maybe X)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS ACTUALLY A BONUS CHAPTER: It can be inserted between chapters 10 and 11. It is far off the beaten path of the story and was really to fulfill some sickness inside of me. SO, take it or leave it.  
> A day of revelations still leaves us wondering. It was close, I mean really really close. Despite advances in artificial intelligence and positronic neural networking, Uncle Peter's most recent attempt at forgiveness falls flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have any idea how many different ways this story could go? Just trying to choose ONE is difficult. A flutter of ideas and possibilities make writing this more fun and challenging than before. So, prepare for this chapter. It will also stand alone and most likely contain some rather, one sided, sexual content. I am going to limit GIFS in this one.  
> Hopefully all word vomit and nothing more. By all means, leave your comments. I suck at writing and this is like the oddest form of art I have ever thought I would get involved in. Apologize for inconsistencies. If you see any, please feel free to point them out. You like or hate the fic, let me know too.  
> Again, just so you know, I am not doing what someone once said, "Trolling for readers." I am trying to get this story out on a serious deadline because it will only get delayed with upcoming holidays. Any changes in GIFS or trying to keep the story flowing properly is my doing and I post only for those who might want to see the changes and keep up. If you don't or if this story is not your cup of tea, move on by all mean. Just keeping it real. So, here we go with another chapter.  
> 

The sense of total confusion has wrapped itself entirely around a disoriented Derek. He furtively blinks his eyes and flails his lithe arms to see if there is anything he can see or feel that could potentially ground him so he could make sense of his surroundings and what he is currently feeling. The fog is slowly lifting but he still can't remember the last thing that happened. How did he end up wrapped in his mother's yarn afghan and waking up from a nap on his Uncle Peter's antique soft leather couch?

Why does he feel like his nasal passages and sinuses are stuffed and heavy? Not only that, why does his sense of smell as well as the rest of his senses feel dull and desensitized? It still doesn't take much to notice that there is a hint of mistletoe in the air. Fuck, he actually sees Mistletoe. 'What the fuck?' It's hanging. From the doorways. Throughout the Penthouse. 

He kicks up off the comfy couch and lands right in front of the wood burning fireplace that is currently ablaze. Tinsel, metallic ornaments, icicles, popcorn and cranberry garland, stuffed stockings, a manger set with the little baby Jesus and various other Christmas ornaments are on full display throughout the entire Penthouse. 'What in the fuck? Is it Christmas?' he thinks to himself.

He aggressively grabs an ornamental holiday elf hanging from the mantel piece as he looks at it confused trying to figure out what to do with it and himself. He figured he would manhandle the little red and green plastic elf and try to suppress the overwhelming urge to rip its dangling arms and legs from it's socket while he regains some of his composure. He can hear holiday carols being hummed somewhere and it seems to be coming from the direction of the kitchen. .

Recorded holiday music is penetrating every corner of the penthouse and fills the air with a sense of contentment which is making all of this seem too "warm and fuzzy". The interior solar powered light fixtures are dimmed just enough that the glow from the fireplace provides a most relaxed and quaint atmosphere. The warm hazy ambiance is a yellowish hue with flecks of orange dancing around the edges of all the decorations in the living room. .

The secured automatic doors that lead out to the breezeway and the docking port reveal a pitch black sky outside that is littered with shiny stars all fighting each other for the most brilliance. Then he takes notice. The moon! 'Wait a minute. The moon is supposed to be shattered into a million fragments. "What the fuck year is this?" 

He cautiously trudges over to the sliding doors leading out to the deck. He presents his hand and swings his palm across the crystalline panel which recognizes his identity and it immediately opens. He is met head on with the nip of a biting cold breeze. Shivering, he grabs his mother's yarn afghan off the sofa and wraps himself up with it over his broad shoulders. As he holds it close to his face, he can tell it seems to be laced with the slightest hint of Aconitum lycoctonum. Better known as wolfsbane. "Seriously? What the fuck?". 

He stares at it hesitatingly but then succumbs to its warmth since he has nothing else to cover up his bare muscles. A cold wave of air hits his bare feet and scoots under his pant legs and gives his oversized balls and thick, dangling 19 inch flaccid cock a bit of attention. The rest of the air courses up his firm curly hairy chest until he gets a stinging and dull thrill as his body reacts by his nipples coming to fully engorged attention as the blood pulsates to the nip of his buds. "Ahh... Fuck, yeah." Damn, he didn't know air could do that as he grabs and squeezes the cover a bit tighter.

THEN, it hits him like a uncontrollable freight train that lost it's wheels and has run off the track towards an awaiting crowd of people at the next station. It is starting to make sense to him. He feels a layer of the scent that is so faint no one else can probably smell it. Not even another werewolf. But this undeniable scent is known to him and to him exclusively in no other way another werewolf should know. And if they did, he would just rip their fucking heads off and leave them for dead. The every increasingly overpowering smell is becoming concentrated and it seems like it came in with the wind gust but it didn't. Derek looks down carefully at his body as he opens the cover he is wrapped in and the signs are all there.

All of his dark bushy chest hair is thick, full and standing on end. Every single hair feels sensitive almost causing an overload to his nerves. Within the past 30 seconds his taught nipples are now the size over very large cherries and just as beefy red. A piece of dangling yarn at the end of the aphgan just every so slightly glided over his left nipple and it cause an entire body shudder along with a copious amount of musky man juice erupting from that nipple shooting out at least 5 feet causing a small oozy verile cum puddle. Sweat is starting to pour from his full glands and the twitching of his cock is thankfully hidden by his cover. He inhales deeply and lets out his breathe after 10 seconds which is enough time for control to be put into place. He goes to inspect the penthouse breezeway.

Almost frightened, he moves out to the deck and looks down to the vista cityscape before him. If this isn't odd, then he doesn't know what is. There are no hover cars, transport carriers, reversed magnetic vehicles nor a single advertising blimp in sight. As far as his eyes can see, there is no activity to be seen anywhere in local airspace. The air is rather brisk which is sort of refreshing but there is the trickling whisping scent of wolvesbane. It tickles his nose hairs and creates a bit of unexpected dizziness. "What the fuck?'

It is quiet. Dead fucking quiet outside. This is New York City. (some memories come fleeting to the forefront of his mind, he was last in the great Metropolis City of Clairton in Western Pennsylvania territory. What is he doing in NY City? How the hell did he get here and why is he here? It seems like any other year when he would spend the holidays with his uncle but this is so out of place. Nothing seems to be connecting in his brain and bogus clues continue to build up which only seems to make his wolf more on edge. 

Vibrant lit holiday displays are everywhere so it is obviously close to the holiday of Christmas YET, there are NO fucking signs of traffic? He mumbles to himself knowing he isn't going to get an answer, "Really? No shoppers, traffic jams, hover accidents or energy surges. Now, this is getting a bit out of hand." he continued to mumble into his palm as he stops to look around further.

Just as he was about to say something, someone actually sneaks up on him and almost causes him to lose all urinary or bowel continence. He immediately straightens up when he hears a noise which has garnered his full and complete attention. His heart stops for who knows how many seconds. Breathing seems to be one of the normal body functions that he has completely forgot how to perform. While he stands by idle in shock, words spill out in random fashion. 

"You!" he fumbles further, "How? Where? Is that really... Holy shit!"

His upper arm is grabbed forcefully and with more strength than he anticipated, he is swept inside and the outer doors close in a harsh locking click. Well, now they are face to face. He can't believe it, he is actually face to face with... with...

"Dude, what the hell? You are letting all the cold air in and the hot air out. Didn't your mother teach you manners? Maybe it would have been a good idea years ago for Mrs. Stilinski to teach Mrs. Hale a thing or two. I mean, I know the whole werewolf thing but, you weren't raised in a barn!", questioning eyes decide to rephrase that, "I mean, you weren't raised in a barn, were you? Fuck, maybe you were for all I know. That entire Hale clan is so damn secretive, who knows what's the truth and what's not."

"Oh, Laura called and said her and Tim would be over a bit later. They had to skip out on dinner due to Tim's boss Radaen, who, if you ask me is a miserable bitch. But, they are definitely coming over for hot chocolate, gingerbread, some carols and the latest gossip about your uncle. Apparently Peter and Vera have had a bit of a falling out so I need to know what could have possibly even made that happen. She said they cleared the rest if their evening schedule so they could spend quality time with us here tonight. Do you think either of them will be in the mood for alcoholic beverages because if so, I need to program the food replicator."

After not getting an answer he tilts his head to the side and he just has to ask, "Dude, are you fucking alright? Why are you looking at me like that?" He leans forward to close the drapes covering the sliding doors and adds, "By the way, are you planning on staying in my sexy batman pajamas you borrowed or were you thinking about maybe taking a shower and getting dressed. I know you are exhausted after getting in earlier this afternoon but it's time to get it in gear and get ready for this evening's holiday festivities that we have to host." Derek still can't move and is stock still. Something inside him has to say his name.

"Stiles? Stiles... is that really you? Please, come here. Let me see you." he starts to move forward and reach out but the house maid announces, "Preparation almost complete. Twenty seconds until the food items need to be removed from the oven."

"Dude, you have all the time in the world for us to catch up. I promise after we finish hosting tonight, you will have my complete and undivided attention. So, let me get these homemade christmas calories out of the oven. Now, come on in here and let me get you a cup of some special blend Java. I know exactly how you take your coffee. The only thing I won't do is hold the cup for you while you are drinking. But, if you ask nicely, maybe I can sit on your lap and give you a massage while the caffeine does it's magic." Stiles is skipping and leaping towards the automated kitchen but turns around while suggestively looking at Derek, "And hey, afterwards big guy, you are getting a shower or a bath, whichever you prefer." He shakes a spoon at him and gives him a shitty grin. 

"And do not think that I won't undress and get in there with you and make sure you clean yourself up properly because I have no qualms about exercising my best friend rights to make sure you are taken care of. Plus, your friend Jennifer is supposed to be calling you later. Something about needing to drop something off for you that you wanted." He gives him a sly wink before he disappears into the kitchen and he starts with his holiday humming.

Stiles, his Stiles, had come bounding through the kitchen doors with a stained apron on and a look of fondness that made Derek wonder how in the hell this situation is even real. After 23 bleak and desolate months without his true soul mate, he wasn't prepared in the least for seeing Stiles. But even Stiles just doesn't feel right. He notices that the wooden chest cabinet has a set of candles and incense lit and the smell is distinct for the combination of wolfsbane and mistletoe. 

"Something is definitely not right here. What the living FUCK is going on!?' He decides, it might be in his best interest to just play along until his head clears this up and his wolf calms down some.

888888888Sens88888888888888Sens8888888888Sens888888888888Sens888888888Sens88888Sense88888888Sens888888888

The entire evening was abysmal. Derek had finally figured out what he was actually dealing with and he wasn't pleased. That is putting it mildly. Laura and Tim were cardboard facsimiles of his real sister and brother in law. Blank, fake, flat, contrite, distant and really fucking boring. That is not Laura. She is if anything, NOT boring. The food that Stiles continued to prepare as he kept an overwhelming distance between him and Derek, was like eating neoplastic rations. Gingerbread tasted like mud cake mixed with silicone niblets. The hot chocolate tasted like mookey-stinks liquid. (Poo!) 

Derek noticed throughout the beginning of the evening that in the far corners of the room, objects would flicker and blur and he would catch site of a constructed artificial matrix which lead him to finally conclude that he was in some type of holo-suite program. The only thing besides himself that was not part of the hologram program was Stiles.

It was also pretty obvious that Stiles had tell tale signs of being some type of artificial intelligence. Most likely a droid of some type. It seems the mistletoe and wolvesbane were both attempts to numb and weaken his senses. He was able to concentrate and push that aside and see things for what they really were. 

Stiles head would fasciculate about 5 mm in a repetitive fashion while the look in his eyes would go blank for half a second. There was no true scent coming from Stiles. The areas of concentration of this "Stiles-scent" was a poor mixture at best and continued to seep from the heating vents and the candles that were lit up throughout the penthouse. Pheromones and a musky based oil were being used to try and emulate Stiles scent but Derek knew better. Nothing could really emulate Stiles scent and whoever tried to pull one over on him was sadly mistaken. He knows how his mate smells and the verbose artificial mannequin was not his mate.

Stiles began to notice that Derek was giving him questioning looks and abrupt evasive gestures making it known to him that Derek was in the know. Stiles continued to play host up until their holo guests left. Even Jennifer showed up but didn't stay very long. It bothered Derek how forward and sexually aggressive she was towards him. What bothered him even more is how Stiles encouraged it and did not even seem to be bothered with her inappropriately fondling him in everyone's presence. Derek did his best to put her at bay but she was rather persistent. Pissing him off even more what when Stiles whispered to Derek that he should take her into the back bedroom and give her what she wants. Stiles would never remotely suggest something like that. 

Stiles stood there by the closed electronic door as it clicked and locked. Derek sensed the confusion in the droids mannerisms. "So, tell me. Why in the hell didn't you take advantage of the opportunity to bang Jennifer? I know she is pining after you for the longest time and she looked more than willing to give up the good." Stiles actually appears mad. "You could have got your rocks off and flaunted all your desires to have her as your mate in front of me. It seemed like it would have been the perfect opportunity for you and her to take it to the next level."

"What in the fuck are you talking about Stiles? I don't like Jennifer that way. She is just a ... friend." Derek can feel his temper starting to boil.

"Oh fuck you Derek. If I remember correctly, you both couldn't keep your hands off of each other that day that I came back for my birthday that year. I also remember you both quickly abandoning me that day and you treating me like I had been exposed to the Ebola virus. So, don't stand there and fucking lie to me about how you feel about her. It seems all you can continue to do correctly is find just the right way to hurt me. You hurt me in every way possible." Stiles gives up.

"You know what Mr. Werewolf big guy, forget it. Just fucking forget it. Time for me to move on. I am tired of exposing my feelings to and for you only to have them throw back in my face. You are my best friend and you always have been but I am sure you know how I feel about you. But what do you do? You just rub all this shit in my face and I am left to deal with unrequited feelings of love. So, fuck you. Fuck you very much." 

"Stiles please. You know better than that. That is not how things are." 

"Stop it Derek. Just stop it. I am a grown man. I can deal with heartache and rejection quite well. You know what, I do not want to talk about this anymore. Change the fucking subject." Stiles starts to grab the crystal plates and silver utensil so he can clean up but then adds, "If you aren't going to do it, then I will do it."

With his hands full, he stared at the door for about 2 minutes before turning around to face Derek. "So, the evening itself wasn't really so bad was it? I mean, Tim and Laura both look great and I haven't seen your sister happier. Tim however, needs to get a sense of humor. He just kept..." before the sentence was finished he was quieted by being slammed up against the adjacent wall by Derek. 

He grabbed him finally by his flannel shirt and snuffed up the line of his neck which Stiles decided to oblige after thinking about it for a second. "Ok buddy, enough of this bullshit. Who the fuck are you and why are you acting like this. I know you are a droid?" Derek abruptly turned his nose away from the smell of neoplastic artificial micro pore elastic substrate that trying to represent skin that was covering Stiles neck. Yes, if you are human, you could get away with trying to make believe that this is a real individual but he couldn't take faking his interactions with this Stiles-thing. 

"So, do you want to tell me who you are or rather yet, what type of droid you are? You have about 5 seconds before I start ripping every fucking limb from your body and dismembering you."

"I was," (click click and a tiny hum could be heard coming from Stiles thorax. "I am Stiles. I am here to serve and service you." Stiles tries to give a sad pitiful gaze but Derek just slams him harder against the wall. An actual spark courses out of his ear and arches up to a light fixture where the control panel explodes with sparks and blue smoke. That is when Derek realizes he is dealing with an android that appears to be a refurbished older model that seems to be having problems with maintaining stability. 

Derek is over it and if it wasn't enough, he noticed the synthetic pheromones being pumped in jump up to ridiculous levels. He leans forward and notices that whoever did this tried to get as much right as the could. Even though there is not life or light to Stiles eyes, they are pretty damn near close to what his actual eyes look like. The placement of his moles are extremely precise because Derek has mapped out Stiles moles all his life and what is before him is a pretty good representation. 

He can feel himself being overcome with the sex hormones that continue to be pumped into the penthouse at a dizzying rate. His wolf can't help but respond. Now mind you, he has excellent control of his wolf when the pheromones being naturally produced but he is not aware of anyone who can produce such a heavy concentration of them, He has held his wolf back in many instances, especially when he was around the real Stiles. However, these hormone levels feel to be about 10,000 times the normal level a human or a werewolf can produce. Control might be a bit of an issue. 

Something inside him clicks because there must be a point where critical mass is met with the hormones because Derek shifts to beta form in less than a second. This concentration of pheromones had cause his muscles to be about twice the size he typically is and he is starting to rip through his clothes. Derek is grabbing hold of Stiles even tighter and the androids eyes are looking everywhere but at Derek. Then a series of 5 muddled thuds are heard as Stiles flinches and Derek looks down at the space between the two of them. "Oh shit, this can't even possibly be fucking real." 

Five metallic buttons on his black jeans hit the floor and twirl around like coins until they are still. Between the two of them, a huge, semi erect, engorging 19 inch, uncircumcised, purple leaking cock is weighing heavy between Derek's muscular hairy thighs. They both stare it as it twitches and the foreskin is slowly retracting back from the bulbous grapefruit size head of his penis. A voluminous slick white puddle quickly forms as he firming cock is undulating and he pulses warm cum from his piss slit. The hardwood floor are being flooded with copious amounts of werewolf spooge. 

They slowly look up to each other and before Derek can even begin to feel ashamed, android Stiles says, "Uhm, you know. Since you know what is going on with me now, I did work as a sexual satisfaction model for years before I was taken out of service. I am sure I can try and make this at least an enjoyable experience for Youuuuuu....."

Stiles is hastily thrown over Derek's shoulder and taken over to the cleared dining room table. Before they get there, Derek's pants have fallen completely away from his body and he is using his sharp werewolf nails to remove android Stiles pants with exquisite precision. Derek has to be careful because his oversized thick cock is swaying back and forth and his shaved scrotum is dragging on the floor smearing the puddle of cum creating a trail to the table. 

"Yeah, I was thinking about that. You may not be my Stiles but I have wanted to be with him for so long. I may never be able to have the real Stiles that I am in love with but you look so much like him that I don't think my wolf would be able to refuse your offer." Derek has licked two of his fingers with copious amounts of slick wet saliva and he hears a slight grunt from a squirming Stiles and he immediately and easily slides two long firm fingers around Stiles anal rim and plunges them into the warm depths of his android body. Derek can feel Stiles constricting around his fingers as he is trying to suck his fingers in more because this android wants MORE. 

"Tell you what we will do. Since they keep pumping there hormones into this room, even though you are an android, are you up for some aggressive sexual play? How about I fuck and fuck you hard? I can make you pay for going along with someone's fucked up scheme to put me in this holo program. I will fuck you so hard you might blow a fuse or two. What do you say?"

Stiles is lying on the table with his smooth hairy legs splayed wide open and he presses down on Derek's fingers as his only response. "I will take that as your consent to do whatever the fuck it is that I want to do to you." Derek nods.

Stiles voices under a tiny submissive whimper, "You can do anything you want to me. Ravage me. Tie me up and beat me. Fuck me senseless. Make me write bad checks." Stiles attempt at humor is not ignored and Derek laughs a tiny bit before lurching forward and burying his jaw into the side of Stiles neck. "Oh man, shit." 

Stiles hips are trying to meet Derek's hips but this ginormous werewolf cock has come between the two of them. It is so huge now that it lies on Stiles stomach and top of Derek's cock comes up to the base of Stiles neck. This android has never experience a dick so big before and he is gagging and licking as Derek's piss slit pulsates and cum goblets fly into Stiles unsuspecting mouth. Stiles leans forward and forces his mouth around the head of Derek's cock which is incredibly difficult because of the sheer size. He is able to force almost three quarters of the head in his moist mouth as he plunges his tongue down Derek's meatus while twirling it around at the same time. 

He is sucking down every bit of cum he can and he continues to guzzle it back because Derek is like a fountain. Derek is pleasantly surprised and verbalizes a rhetorical question, "Holy shit, Fuck man. What are you trying to do?" Stiles continues to forcibly suck his cock further while plunging his tongue down into the depths of his gaping piss slit. Stiles just hums which makes the sensations coursing through Derek's cock just that more intense. Stiles is gobbling it down as quick as he can but the volume of warm cum runneth over as it drips down the sides of Stiles mouth and onto his neck. 

Derek leans his head back and attacks android Stiles neck with his teeth and takes a huge deep bite into the side of his neck. He didn't expect sparks to fly out of this artificial skin nor did he expect to get a jolt of electricity sent through his mouth. There is no blood. There is no smell of Stiles. The taste is synthetic neoplastic skin that is just awful. Derek's wolf becomes aggravated by this and starts to become more aggressive. 

Derek rips Stiles shirt off and makes tiny slits of penetrated tissue while he does this. Seeping white milky fluid and wires come out a few of the marks. "What in the fuck? How old of a model are you? I don't want to fuck a bunch of wires and synthetic lubricant." Stiles seems ashamed but something has actually happened to the android. His eyes are bobbing back and forth and he is moving his mouth but no noise is coming out. 

Derek decides that he may as well try and proceed and grabs Stiles ankles firmly with both hands and slides him to the very end of the table where his tight silky android ass is teasing the 19 inch cock. This thrills Derek until he squeezes his ankles a bit firmer to let android Stiles know he needs to get ready for penetration, and three of Stiles toes pop off like champagne corks and fly across the room. One hits a wine decanter that shatters into pieces. 

Derek watches android Stiles as he tries to accommodate Derek's massive penile girth. Derek begins the slow gradual slide of his huge formidable cock inside of Stiles gaping and hunger anus. What is unnerving is that Stiles internally dislocates both of his hips which makes it possible for his legs to be put in any position. Derek heavily frowns with a hint of repulsion on his face and lets go of his Stiles ankles. Both of android Stiles legs fall at odd unnatural positions around his shoulders. One foot ends up falling into Stiles own mouth. He smiles up at Derek then forcefully spits it out and he tries to gasp and moan in ecstasy and nothing comes out of his mouth. Derek rolls his eyes because, 'yeah, that is really sexually attractive. NOT!"

Derek is now officially getting grossed out by this encounter and decides that this isn't even worth the effort. Then a tight tugging feeling courses through the base of his huge cock and he sees that android Stiles ass has mini teeth that have latched onto his cock and are dragging it further inside of him.Eventually there comes a moment when his cock is locked in place and Stiles entire body vibrates and undulates as a speed so fast that he can't even see him very clearly now. 

Derek can't help it though, these sex androids now how to trigger humans and werewolves alike to get them to sexual gratification as quick as possible. The electric pulsations coursing through his cock and tickle his prostate have Derek uncontrollably reaching an orgasm before he knows it. Android Stiles dislocated hips cause his legs to flounder all over the place while sparks continue to fly out of Stiles and the milky lubricant substrate from the android starts shooting all over the place make a mess that Derek knows he isn't cleaning up.

Derek's knows he is about ten seconds from a monumental orgasm but the thought of coming inside of this android is more and more repulsive but he can't seem to stop what is happening. Stiles artificial skin is being ripped, torn and stretched apart around it's anus because Derek's cock is now the circumference of three huge fucking baseball bats. Stiles starts making noises again but now they seem to be hisses, glitches and pings instead of words. Just before Derek is ready to explode and spill his cum inside of the android, Stiles eyes both pop out of their sockets and a pressurized gas escapes. The eyes are attached to wires and they just bounce around by the sides of his ears and his sockets bubble up white lubricant and spit out gasses and chunks of internal circuitry.

Derek cums and he comes so fucking hard. The actual amount of jizz he spooges is an amount that no being should be even capable of making. The upper part of android Stiles cannot tolerate the unimaginable pressure and his upper shoulders and head separate as they are blown off and fly across the room and land on the floor right next to the manger set at the base of Christmas tree. A model train that was running around tracks under the tree derails and the engine ends up colliding with the head of the android. There is then silence. Finally. It is done. Over with. Finito. 

Derek shakes his head as his still firm cock slumps out of the lower half of the wrecked and abused android body. His werewolf cock is a deep shiny reddish purple and sways between his legs as a dull ache trails down his piss slit. Suddenly, being totally physically spent catches up with him and he feels so horrible about what just happened. 'What in the fuck did he just do?' Thinking of his true love, the real Stiles, comes crashing in on him and he has tears streaming down his face as he realizes despite this fucking fiasco, he is no closer to getting to his true soulmate.

Android Stiles has been debauched and torn in two. The upper body is covered in cum and milky bubbles that are erupting from his mouth. What meager amount of life is left in the older model android is draining fast. Before a complete and most likely permanent shut down, android Stiles is able to make one final statement.

"You look so sad Derek. I hope you find your real Stiles." his face falls flat without any display of further emotion. 

"Please answer the final customer service question. Was I that bad of a lay?" The android's eyes that are hanging out of it's sockets dim and the head slumps forward with a gurgle and a slimy burp as it rests in milky cum puddles next to the Christmas tree and derailed model train. That last glimpse of the android doesn't even last that long because the holo program has come to an end. It announces, "Program, complete."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could this get any more convoluted? As a matter of fact, YES. Please don't hate me for the android werewolf sex because I just had to do it. And, I had to make sure it was hopefully memorable. BE WARNED. Feel free to skip this chapter if you are prudish. It won't really add or take anything away from where this story goes.  
> This is convoluted, twisted and a disaster of a chapter. Enjoy it if you can.


End file.
